Forgotten Memories
by Yukisora
Summary: [SessKag] The story of how a girl's memory changes everything. It led to the gentle side of a Demon Lord, to her strange pass she never knew, and into a tangle of trouble she can't get out of herself. As a war threatens, what will SHE do? COMPLETE!
1. Great Minds Dream Alike

Disclaimer: Again, that stab. Seriously, my heart's wounded over this. Let me say it yet AGAIN. I do NOT own InuYasha. Very painful, perfectly clear. This disclaimer pertains to the rest of the chapters, so please don't sue me!  
  
Prologue Hazy with Lust  
  
The sound of distant thunder mixed sensually with the sounds of breathing as the two lovers stared at one another. As the night clouds slowly dissolved into shimmering raindrops, the moon peeked its silver face into the lovers' sanctuary.  
  
He followed her down onto the bed, found her mouth and kissed her, sensing her complete lack of inhibition as she caught his tongue in a slow dance with her own. Her hands lazily moved across his shoulders, pushing off his armor, and he helped her, shrugging free of it and tossing it to the ground.  
  
"Mmm." she sighed, and tugged at his kimono.  
  
"Let me." He gently brushed her hands aside to undo the ties. Unwilling to waste time with them all, he yanked them off him. The soft sound of tearing silk could be heard, as he ripped it apart.  
  
Her small hands were cool, pale, as soft as the rest of her. They roamed over the hard muscles of his chest with a touch as light and fleeting as the brushes of a feather. After his experiences with woman who demanded, who twisted and thrust and writhed, Sesshoumaru found himself reveling in her tender caress. The gentle look of wonder on her face as she used her fingers to trail a path along his chest made him ache, and he wanted to do the same thing to her.  
  
His hands nearly shook as he slid them over her body. Slick, no friction from the silky touch. Her pale, ivory skin was flushed hot, and he moved his palm beneath her clothing, his hand slowly inching up to her.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Great Minds Dream Alike  
  
Lightning loomed over the castle, as the raindrops pelted into the opened window. The sudden crash of thunder woke Sesshoumaru from his deep dream. Beads of perspiration dripped off him, as he replayed the many exquisite detail.  
  
The simple thought of InuYasha's wench had drove him to the peak of his arousal. His hardened crotch laid beneath him, as he pumped hard and furiously. Digging his claws into his flesh, drips of blood oozed out, as, finally, his release came to pass.  
  
Resettling back onto his bed, sweat dripping off his chin, he succumbed back onto the softness of his pillow. But he knew, however, that he would not find rest for the rest of that night. Images of that dream resonated inside his mind; the way she had look, the way she had screamed out his name, the feel of her skin beneath him.But that was not his main thought, however. He frowned, as the question formed in his mind yet again.  
  
Why? Why her?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In a nearby village, deep in the Western territories, a teenage girl jerked away from her sleep. The slight drizzle from before had turned into an all out thunderstorm. Shivering slightly from the winds, Kagome rushed to close the flapping windows.  
  
They were sleeping in the castle of the village's daimyo (rulers who gained power during the time of the Sengoku Jidai) for the night. In the morning, after the storm had passed, they would continue on with their quest for the shards of the Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls).  
  
Frowning slightly, she thought back to that dream she had just moments ago. Her eyes, her mind, her every sense remembered Sesshoumaru's hard muscles, his perfect skin, his gentle touch.  
  
Her hands flexed, as if she clutched a handful of the silver silk that was his hair. Dropping back onto her sleeping bag, she wondered why she dreamed of Sesshoumaru. Why him? Why the guy that sought for her death? For the death of her friends?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome knew morning had arrived when she heard the usual screeching from Sango, then the usual whack with her hiraikotsu (boomerang). Kagome opened her eyes just in time to see Miroku plummeting onto the ground, unconscious once again before he had fully awaken.  
  
"You'd think he'd give up for just one day." Sango muttered, face a brilliant red. She turned her attention to the laughing miko (priestess). "Want to go take a bath, before this hentai (pervert) wakes?"  
  
Nodding, the girl quickly got out of her sleeping bag, and ran off with her friend. The springs were extremely welcoming, after a night of restless sleep. "So does Miroku know how you feel?" Kagome asked Sango, rubbing some shower cream onto her skin.  
  
Sango, who had been sniffing Kagome's cream, turned red yet again. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on Sango. I'm your friend. Do you really think that I didn't know you have a crush on Miroku?"  
  
"On that leech?! No way!" the exterminator protested. "Not on my life!"  
  
"Come on, Sango." Kagome teased. "You must have some feelings there.after all those sweet words, those perverted looks, those glorious gropes."  
  
"Kagome, don't go horny on me."  
  
Laughing, "Ok, Ok. You don't have to admit it. But the both of us know that you've got a thing for Miroku." She shrugged. "If you didn't, he'd be dead after all those touches by now."  
  
The blushing Sango, and the giggling Kagome both dressed, and returned to the village. They didn't notice that a nearby figure had watched their every move.  
  
What strange conversation humans think up. Even though-  
  
He couldn't stop himself from admiring her beauty.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome returned, and InuYasha looked up hopefully. Laughing a bit to herself, she went to her bag, and started to prepare the instant ramen (noodles). InuYasha jumped onto his feet, and padded over. "What can I do to make it go faster?" he asked. "You've been at this for hours!"  
  
"InuYasha, I just started!" Kagome laughed, while boiling the many noodles.  
  
"Yeah, well-"  
  
"Is that ramen I smell?" The unconscious monk, with short black hair, and a nice juicy lump on his forehead, paddled over to them. InuYasha's brows furrowed, when he saw the lump.  
  
"Why do you always ask for such treatment?" InuYasha asked, voice dry.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose!" The hentai monk protested. "I was asleep! I-" He quieted, when he caught sight of Sango entering the room. His eyes immediately strayed to inappropriate parts.  
  
"Don't even think on it, monk." She said, throwing a deadly glare his way. She walked over to Kagome, and kneeled by her friend. "Mmm.ramen."  
  
Kagome turned red, as she fought the urge to laugh. These people and their ramen! You'd think it's the best thing in the world if you accepted their point of view.  
  
"Ka-go-me!!" InuYasha whined, stamping his foot like a three year old. "Is it ready?"  
  
The hassled girl put some onto a bowl, and frisked some flavor into it. "Yes, here you go."  
  
The happy hanyou jumped-with the bowl clutched tightly in his hands- to the nearest tree, and began slurping his noodles. "Dirsh ish greatt Kargomer!"  
  
Shaking her head slightly, she held out the bowls to the rest of her friends. Shippo stuck his little head up, when he caught the scent of their breakfast. "Ramen?!" was his first word, as he jumped from his sleeping position.  
  
"Right here, Shippo." Kagome said, holding his bowl up. "Come and get it."  
  
The happy kit ran toward his adoptive okaa-san (mother), and proceeded to stuffing his face. "Thanks, Kagome!" He smiled at her broadly.  
  
Kagome, about to get herself some breakfast, stopped suddenly. Her eyebrows knitted together, when the prickling sensation became more insistent and more demanding. Every miko instincts within her were screaming out their warning. Screaming at her with everything they got, to obtain her attention. A youkai (demon), and not a weak one at that, was approaching them with lightening speed.  
  
Kagome turned to InuYasha, ready to shout out her warning, when she found he was already in a fighting pose. His nose twitched irritably, as he memorized the scent coming their way. Kagome felt a splash of small pity for the oncoming youkai. Anyone that interrupted InuYasha when he's in the middle of a meal (especially if it's ramen) is not going to live long.  
  
"InuYasha, this demon's got a sliver of the jewel on him." Kagome shouted, just before the creature jumped out.  
  
The shock of actually seeing the thing was.unsettling. His green, scaly skin changing colors from the position of the sun, giving him a rainbow look. But, instead of looking beautiful, it looked hideous because of the tons of muck and slime covering it's body. It's head was long and pointy, much like a snake, but for the single horn sticking out on the top of his forehead. His eyes, slitted like a cat's, were a royal purple. A flicking tongue revealed that this creature was indeed a snake demon. However, unlike normal snakes, this one's got hands and feet.  
  
"Oh, what a sight to see first thing in the morning!" Sango groaned, wrinkling her nose in disdain. "Good thing it won't be here much longer!"  
  
"That'sss what you think humansss." it hissed, exaggerating it's S's.  
  
InuYasha didn't make a sound, which was unusual for him. With a determined scowl on his face, he jumped forward, Tetsusaiga (the sword his father left him) poised and ready to attack.  
  
Before he can make contact, however, a patch of green slime emanated from the snake's throat. Jumping away to avoid contact, the slime hit a nearby tree, melting its branches.  
  
Once again, InuYasha rushed forward, now with a bit more caution in the back of his mind. The snake demon attacked again, this time, barely missing Kagome, as she ran of cover. "EeEeEeEeEek!" Kagome cried, as a fraction of her uniform tore off. "Hey, you! Watch where you spit your disgusting gunk-"  
  
She quieted, when the snake turned its attention her way. Her legs felt like they had turned to Jell-O, but she looked back defiantly. Before InuYasha knew what had happened, it lashed its head toward her, knocking her backward with the force of its blow.  
  
Kagome felt herself flying backwards. Her vision turned slightly red, as she plummeted through the village, and crashed into something. Landing hard into the ground, she thought she heard someone cry out "KAGOME!" before sliding into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha glared at the creature in front of him. Rage like never before bubbled inside of him, ready to explode. Moving with a speed he had never had before, he dash forward with the sword raised high over his head. "YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Bringing the sword down as hard as he could, he didn't even flinch as pieces of the snake demon's gut splat out in every direction possible. His fire-rat-kimono is now more a slimy green color than it's usual red.  
  
Paying it no heed, he ran off in the direction where Kagome had been thrown off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Strong hands enveloped her, holding her tightly. Puffs and puffs of wind fly at her, cooling her down, even as it made her dizzy. A throbbing pain was on her head, different from headaches. Gingerly, weakly, she raised a hand, and winced, when she felt the sticky liquid that was her blood.  
  
What had happened? Why is she in this state?  
  
She really wanted to open her eyes, and find out who holds her so safe, so securely. But her eyelids wouldn't cooperate. They were too heavy, too hard to raise. She guessed that seeing might be too hard a thing to do right then.  
  
Fine then. She tried to speak, to ask her rescuer who he might be. But her mouth would not cooperate as well. She felt like she had sand inside her mouth. For all she knew, she might have sand there. What did she know, about what happened to her?  
  
Finding no way of communicating with her rescuer, she decided to just go back to sleep. Ignoring the pain on her head, she drifted asleep, still wondering why her head hurts so.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha growled his frustration. Kagome's scent just disappeared! Whoever that had taken her, must have taken to flight. Glowering, he scanned the area, hoping to find clues of any kind that might lead him to Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku, along with Shippo and Kirara had finally caught up with him. The exterminator scanned the area. Her expression turned to one of horror, when she caught the sight of Kagome's blood on a nearby bush. "Dear Kami(God)! Kagome!"  
  
Miroku eyed InuYasha. The hanyou's fists were clenched so tightly, not even a molecule of air particle could go through. His long silver bangs hid his eyes from view, but they could all see that he was trembling with rage. His teeth were bared, and looked as though it was ready to sink it on any opponent.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
The hanyou's companions all whipped their heads his way the moment they heard that single word. Shippo was not happy about this situation. Kagome had been knocked out, all traces of her gone but for her blood. An angry InuYasha is helpless, making his rage even hotter, and he utters one of the most dangerous names in the youkai society. The kit, going numb from all that has happened, uttered the first thought that entered his head. "What?"  
  
"We have to find her immediately!" Sango cried out, worry and concern clear in her midnight eyes.  
  
"But where do we begin?" Miroku sighed. "We have no way of tracking Lady Kagome!"  
  
"Just pick a direction and go!" Shippo wailed, unshed teardrops shimmering in the corner of his eyes. "It's better than standing here doing nothing! Kagome could be in serious danger right now!"  
  
InuYasha growled, and turned toward the west. If Sesshoumaru's involved with this, he'd bet his Tetsusaiga that Kagome is now deep in the Western Territories. "Let's go!" he snarled, determination erupting from his amber eyes. "We've no time to waste!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was hard.so hard to stay afloat.  
  
She felt like she was drowning in the red liquid. The red liquid that was her own blood. Try as she might, her mind kept her from remembering anything, and it hurts way too much when she goes further than the barrier allows her.  
  
Scrunching her face, she thought long and hard.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
Kagome.? Am I Kagome? Is that my name? 


	2. Forgotten

Chapter Two  
  
Forgotten  
  
The bright light almost blinded her, as she finally opened her eyes. Blinking time and time again, she prayed that her vision would clear. What are all those blurry figure doing, hovering over her?  
  
Closing her eyes, and reopening them, she was shocked to no ends to find a green face, with large eyes, staring down at her. Gasping loudly, she reacted immediately. "Oh my God!" she yelled, slapping him with her left hand, as she sat up immediately to cover herself with the white silk sheets.  
  
"Oww!" The thing complained, caressing his cheek, which now bear her handprint. "What the heck to you think you're doing wench?"  
  
She blinked, and looked around her. She was sleeping on a four poster bed, the mattress, pillows, and sheets all created from the softest silk she could imagine. Glancing around, she found that several more youkai surround her, along with a man so beautiful, it's hard to imagine that he's mortal at all.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The beautiful man stepped forward, then hesitated, as though uncertain of something. "Why do you not fear me, human?"  
  
"Why should I? It was you that saved me, was it not?"  
  
His brows furrowed together, and she knew that he was deep in thoughts. The toad-like demon, however, jumped forward, indignation clear in his posture. "Do you have any idea who you're speaking to wench? How dare you treat Lord Sesshoumaru without the proper respect?"  
  
She frowned, eyeing him curiously. "Sorry, I didn't know who you were. No offense was meant."  
  
Surprise was clear in his features now. She frowned yet again. Somehow, he didn't strike her as the type that showed emotion too rarely. What had she done, that had stunned him so? "You do not know me, human?"  
  
"No," her brows furrowed together. She wished they would stop calling her 'human' and 'wench'. "I do not. Did I know you? Is that why you saved me?"  
  
"What nonsense is this?!" The toad cried, jabbing his staff onto the floor hard. "You've-" he quieted, however, when the "Lord Sesshoumaru" shot him a warning glare.  
  
Nothing was missed. She shook her head slowly. "I don't remember anything about my pass.except." Her mouth turned down slightly, as she tried to recall the strange dream she had moments before she awoke. "Except I believe my name is Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. Kagome have no memory of her past? He didn't know whether he should rejoice over this, or be mournful. Clearly that attack from the demon had done this damage to her.  
  
Her beautiful blue-gray eyes turned to him, shining brightly in the afternoon sunlight. "Please, did you know anything about me?"  
  
Stumped as to what he should say to her, he did the only logical thing in his mind. "Questions shall be answered later. I have matters to attend to in my home. Jaken," The toad bowed respectfully at his master. "Call on Raven to tend to Kagome."  
  
"Aye, m'lord."  
  
With a flourish in his walk, he headed to the door. Before he disappeared behind it's vast darkness, however, he turned back to the girl lying on the bed. "I will check on you later, Kagome. Rest now."  
  
Leaving the room, he wondered how he should answer the questions that were sure to come later. He had no real knowledge of the girl, just for the few facts he had gathered, while watching her. And besides, how can he explain that he had wanted to kill her and her companions in the beginning? Such things cannot be said so casually, especially when he.  
  
He grunted, as his thoughts wandered to InuYasha. No doubt he was tearing the lands apart, searching for her right now. I shall deal with that half- breed when the time comes. For now.  
  
He had more important issues at hand.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It felt weird, being in a room filled with demons. For one thing, the tingly sensations on her back just won't go away. Her instincts tell her to get out of here as fast as her wobbly legs could support her, but where will she go?  
  
I have no place but here right now.  
  
Unconsciously, her hand wrapped around the shards around her neck. Surprised that her hand had made contact with something, she glanced down, and stared at the half jewel in her hands. What is this.why is it shattered?  
  
And what's this feeling I'm getting from it?  
  
So many questions, and none of them answered. Why is she in this situation? Just what had happened to her? Why is her head covered in blood before?  
  
Her eyebrows knitted together, concentration showing through her eyes. Where are her memories? Why does she have none? Shaking her head slightly, she clutched the necklace close to her heart.  
  
Who are my parents? Who are these people? What happened to my memories?  
  
A knock sounded on the door, to admit a beautiful demoness with long, midnight black hair. She smiled, when she found Kagome awake. "My lady, Lord Sesshoumaru asked this humble one to bring my lady to the springs, where my lady will bathe and regain her strength."  
  
"Regain my strength?"  
  
"Yes. The royal springs in the Western Territories has the ability to bring strength back to the bather, and even heal, if need be. Of course, only the nobles of the lands can ever dare enter the springs. And even if they do, they must first ask for the permission of my lord."  
  
"We're in the Western Lands?"  
  
"Yes, my lady. The lands of the youkai are separated into four different territories. My lord Sesshoumaru are the ruler of the Western Lands, the Lands of the Crescent Moon."  
  
Kagome shook her head, and gingerly got to her feet. Raven, suddenly by her side, helped her out the door. "It is not far, my lady."  
  
"Raven, did you know me, before Sesshoumaru-sama sent for you to aid me?"  
  
"No, my lady. I did not."  
  
Kagome sighed as Raven brought them to a large door, decorated with jewels and gold. "This is the royal spring, my lady."  
  
The door opened, as though admitting them into the springs. Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, when she caught sight of the springs inside the room. Five hot springs were lined up together, in a semicircle, boasting of a roaring waterfall in the center. There was a total of three levels, each with two springs in it. It overflowed with water, so that they'd drip onto the ones below it. The largest spring, the one at the lowest spot, sparkled in the light. Sakura (cherry blossoms) trees were all over the springs, covering the entire area with its delightful fragrance. An enormous glass pane was used as ceiling, so Kagome can see the fluffy clouds lazing about in the sky.  
  
"I shall leave my lady here." Raven said, bowing herself out. "No servant are worthy to be near springs this beautiful for more than necessary." Before Kagome could protest the silliness of that, she had disappeared.  
  
Frowning slightly, she undressed and dipped into the water. Kagome hissed her contentment, as she splashed the water on herself. The temperature of this spring was perfect, and indeed, she felt stronger already.  
  
Slipping out of the spring, after an hour of splashing, she got out, and was surprised to find not her original clothing, but a new and beautiful furisode (long sleeved kimono), topped by a lovely happi (overcoat), lying near the sakura tree.  
  
She smiled, when she felt the baby skin fabric caress her skin. Her furisode was made of a flowing ivory color, with rose petals at the legs of the kimono. The obi was a light rose red. Her happi, a white with a tinge of gold mixed in it, went well with the rest of her clothing. Kagome smiled a bit, when she caught sight of the kazashi (hair decorations) lying near with a brush and a mirror. Sweeping her hair partly up and leaving the rest of it down, she applied the tiny golden combs into her hair. Then, expertly, she dragged the comb by her ears, drawing out two curling strands.  
  
Finished, Kagome walked out of the room, and greeted Raven.  
  
The demoness's eyes popped open, when she caught sight of Kagome all dressed up. "M-my lady! You look beautiful enough to be a tenchi (angel)!"  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at her personal servant. "Thank you, Raven."  
  
Bowing her respect at the gorgeous lady, Raven stated simply. "My lord Sesshoumaru requires my lady's presence in his study."  
  
"Then we must go to him." Kagome replied. She extended a graceful hand. "Lead the way."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Needless to say, Sesshoumaru was knocked off his feet when he caught sight of Kagome. Of course, since his control was so well kept, no emotion even played across his face. Kagome, who had received such a reaction from Raven before, fidgeted nervously when she found Sesshoumaru had no reaction of his own.  
  
Sesshoumaru gestured that she was allowed to sit, and Kagome obeyed. Servants appeared, and placed cups of green tea in front of them. They left, when Sesshoumaru nodded his dismissal.  
  
Kagome drank from her cup, savoring the taste of tea in her lips. Sesshoumaru eyed the beautiful girl before him. "You would like to ask me questions, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Kagome nodded, placing the cup back before her. "Do you know of my past? Can you tell me all you know about me?"  
  
"Have you no memories at all?'  
  
"None."  
  
"Very well." His eyes were dispatched, as he began all he knew of her. "I do not know much about you, since we have not met for more than a handful of time. I do not know of your origin, but I do know that you came here to collect the shattered shards of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Help me, Okaa-san, the Lord thought, as he launched into the story of the Shikon no Tama. "I believe you are the reincarnation of the deceased priestess, Kikyo. That is basically all I know of you."  
  
"Who were my parents?" Kagome asked, leaning a bit forward. "Have you ever met them?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Disappointed, Kagome dropped back onto her seat. "How do I get back, then? If I do not know where my origin lies?"  
  
Sesshoumaru professed his ignorance yet again. He saw the frustration in Kagome's eyes, just before she dropped her gaze onto her cup of tea. "You are welcomed to stay here, Kagome, if you wish."  
  
"So my name really is Kagome?"  
  
"Hai." He frowned for a moment. "Just how did you remember your name?"  
  
"I wasn't sure until now." Kagome admitted, and took another sip of water. "The name 'Kagome' is the only thing I have in my memory."  
  
Sesshoumaru decided it was better not to reply, seeing as there was nothing he could say. Kagome, as though she had read his thoughts, looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I'd love to stay. And um."  
  
"Nani(what)?"  
  
"Can you.teach me how to defend myself?" Kagome asked tentatively. Her eyes met his, and she answered his unasked question. "I keep feeling this tingly feeling on my back, as though dangerous things are out there, ready to pounce."  
  
"You are a miko. What you sense is the youki around my estate." He nodded, after a thought. "Yes, I will train you. If you are ready, training will start tomorrow."  
  
Kagome blinked at his rapidness. "Oh.OK."  
  
Nodding at her, he got up. "Tomorrow, then. I will call Raven in to escort you back to the dining room. Supper shall begin soon." Kagome got up and left his room, feeling shaky.  
  
Raven was outside, ready to guide her lady. Kagome shook her head, and smiled. "I'm alright. Sesshoumaru is really.amazing."  
  
Raven smiled. "My lord has that effect on all of us females."  
  
Laughing a bit, Kagome followed Raven back to the dining hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned down on his bed, after Kagome had left. During their entire encounter, he had never had a larger urge before to just pounce on her. But such an action is not permitted upon such a lady at a time as delicate as this.  
  
He hated to see her so confused, so disoriented. Her vulnerability was visible. Even though, she had demanded that he teach her how to fight- something no other human would have though of at a time like this.  
  
He sighed, remembering when she had first appeared through the door. Her cheeks' usual rosy shade had returned after her bath. Her hair looked like it was made of moonlight. Her uncertainty had only made him wanted her more. The kimono had made her look just like a goddess, descended to earth.  
  
His member ached, wanting to merge to one with her womanhood. But how can he think such thoughts at times like this? Kagome is hurt, her memory, lost.  
  
But, thinking it further, what's so bad if she forgot things? For one thing, that hanyou is no longer in her thoughts. For another, she has no memory of him ever trying to destroy her, or her friends. Sesshoumaru growled, as he thought about this. He can work this to his advantage. If he can show Kagome now, that he is indeed not as cold-hearted as InuYasha believed, than maybe, even after she had regained her memory, she'd still care for him.  
  
He shook his head, wondering why he'd been spending so much of his precious time on the miko. He groaned, as something plagued his mind.  
  
Maybe it's because there's no way his member can take such torture anymore. 


	3. What Were You to Me?

Chapter Three What Were You To Me?  
  
Kagome awoke in the morning, when a knocking at her door was heard. Dizzy with sleep, she called the knocker in. Cracking open an eye, she was jerked awake by the sight of Sesshoumaru walking into her room, looking fresh and ready to go.  
  
His unearthly beauty was almost unbearable, as she gazed into his face. Such attractiveness cannot be possible. There is no way he is a mortal. Maybe he really is an angel, dropped when heaven's gates had opened, and have no way of going back.  
  
"We start your training today." He said, smirking slightly. He had caught the hazy look of wonder in her eyes as she gazed at him, and the increase of arousal in her scent. "Kagome." He added, feeling a sudden need to say her name.  
  
As though that was what woke her, she blinked and asked, "Um, what did you say?"  
  
Sesshoumaru would have been annoyed with her inability to concentrate, had he not known it was he to was causing her to be so distracted. "We start training today. Are you ready?"  
  
"Uh." It took a moment for the question to register in Kagome's foggy mind. Finally, however, something clicked in place, and her eyes opened wide. "Oh! Right! Sure, I'll be ready in a moment."  
  
She made to get out of bed, but stopped when she received no movement from Sesshoumaru. Looking over at the lord in confusion, she blushed when she found him just standing there, staring at her.  
  
"Why are you not dressing?" He frowned, when she turned away from him.  
  
"I'm not planning to change in front of you, you know." Kagome cried defiantly, blushing all the time. Modesty called for her to keep her eyes averted, so she studied her shoes intently.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, when he realized what was causing her to blush so. Walking over to her silently, he took her hand into his and dragged her out of bed. Walking over to the closet he had prepared for her, he took out a single miko outfitting. Placing it into her hands, he opened the door beside the closet.  
  
Inside, unknown to Kagome, was a large room completed with a small spring, a table, and all female-necessities. "You change in here." He said, and then stepped back out of the room.  
  
Kagome smiled, and slowly slipped off her nightgown. She quickly cleansed her body, and dressed into the outfit Sesshoumaru had given her. Tying her hair the traditional miko style with a silver blue band, she opened the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru was standing by the window, staring out into the view. For just a few seconds, Kagome saw him completely without his usual emotional shields. Although she'd just known him for a total of twenty-four hours, it warmed her heart to see his eyes so. warm. It was ridiculous that she'd be feeling this way, of course.  
  
She stepped behind him, and smiled. He turned around to her, and all emotion quickly slipped out of his features. He nodded his approval, and opened her chamber door for her.  
  
"The training begins."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha cursed, as he dashed through the forests of Sesshoumaru's lands. Why is it so hard to find a single trace of Kagome? Behind him, Kirara was desperately trying to keep up with the rampaging hanyou.  
  
Finally, after hours of searching like this, Miroku called for InuYasha to stop. However, the half-demon chose to ignore all the calls. Sango, after several more calls from Miroku, lost her patience, and threw her boomerang at him.  
  
It whacked him squarely on the head, and he stumbled down onto the ground. "What the heck was that for?!" He snapped, face complete with dirt and horse manure.  
  
"That," the demon exterminator replied loftily as Kirara gingerly walked up to him. "is to stop you from running. Since you won't listen to Miroku, I though I'd get your attention this way."  
  
"What is there to stop for?!" The impatient hanyou cried out, angrily tearing his body from the grips of the earth. "Kagome is with that psycho brother of mine! For all we know, she could be dead!"  
  
"You've always thought of the worst." Sango muttered, although she couldn't help as her anxiety for the safety of her friend rose. She turned to look at Miroku, hoping for reassurance. He was, however, deep in thought, a slight frown touching upon his lip. "Miroku?"  
  
The monk sighed, and jumped off Kirara. The expression for InuYasha was very sober indeed. "There is no way we can track them in the dark. Do you seriously expect Sesshoumaru to allow his palace to be so easily found?"  
  
The hanyou didn't reply. It didn't matter if Sesshoumaru's castle were layered with millions of spells. He'll break them all if it meant ripping Sesshoumaru's bowels out of his body.  
  
Perhaps Miroku had seen his companion's determination, for he suddenly whacked him in the head with his staff. InuYasha glared at him. "What?!"  
  
The reply came, not from Sango or from Miroku. Shippo, who had fallen asleep while they were chasing after the scent of Kagome, muttered, "Kagome.where are you? Are you leaving me too?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After hours of training with Sesshoumaru, Kagome briefly wondered if she had been insane to make such a request. He had her first tested to see which weapon she was used to. Kagome had followed him into the weaponry shack, and had chosen a bow.  
  
The demon lord had not appeared to be surprised, when she said she wanted to first try out all the bows. Nor had he appeared to be shocked when she hit the center of the target with every single one of her arrows-each one deeply embedded into the mark.  
  
She had been able to hit the target with ease with all the recurves, long bows, and even the Yaminese bows. However, her favorite one had been the dark, navy blue long bow. It's balance, the tightness of the coil, even the weight of the bow felt as thought he had been made just for her.  
  
Sesshoumaru had nodded his approval at her skills with the bow. However, she proved to be completely ignorant when it comes to the skills of sword, knife, spear, chain sickle, and glaive. This brings her back to the present, as she squinted around the dark shadowy room, a blade the length of one's forearm tightly clutched in her hands.  
  
She knew Sesshoumaru was in here somewhere. She waited patiently, as sweat dripped off her brows and down her chin. This was killing her! Just where was he hiding?  
  
Suddenly, she caught the slightest of movement somewhere to her left. Twirling towards him, she was shocked to find him rushing to her. Her eyes opened in shock before she reacted. Her hand immediately shot out, blocking the blade that would have descended upon her head.  
  
The loud clash of the swords could be heard.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly removed his sword and regarded her intently. Slightly uncomfortable under this hot gaze, she looked up at him. "So, how did I do?" she asked, hoping to hid her discomfort. He didn't reply immediately. Instead, he continued to stare at her. Finally, after what seemed to be endless hours of waiting, he gave a slight nod of his head. "That was very good." He said, his voice still as emotionless as before.  
  
Kagome flushed from his compliment. He didn't strike her as the type of guy that gave compliments freely or lightly. Peeking under her bangs and lashes, she wondered why she trusted him so impulsively. She just knew he was familiar.who had he been to her?  
  
Shaking her head, she didn't notice immediately that he had walked closer to her. The sudden warmth of his breath against her neck brought her to her senses. She looked up to find him directly over her, a hazy look overcoming his eyes. "Why do you have such an effect on me?" he muttered slightly, thick with.something in them.  
  
Kagome swallowed hard, and backed away from him, only to find herself walled up. There was no place to flee. "S-Sesshoumaru?"  
  
His arms captured her waist in their grip, rendering her useless of escaping. She gasped, when she felt him slightly slide his hands up and began to rub her back. This was nothing, however, for she soon found the lips of this man caressing hers.  
  
It was a mind-crushing sensation, this velvety touch, as his lips teasingly brushed over hers. Part of her was screaming at her, wondering why the heck she was allowing him to do this. Another part of her wanted more because this feel good, so good.  
  
An image gently fluttered slowly to her mind.there had been thunder. He had laid in the bed beside her.what were they doing.?  
  
Sesshoumaru pressed harder, when he found Kagome wanting. As his tongue darted out of his mouth, and parted her soft lips, Kagome gasped again. This time, this time, she had seen.  
  
Blushing profusely from this image, she shoved him away from her. Her face was bright red, and she stared at the ground. "I.What were we to each other, Sesshoumaru?" she whispered.  
  
The Demon Lord of the Western Land frowned. Was she remembering? "I am sorry." He replied instead. "I had not meant to do that."  
  
Kagome felt as though someone had slapped her. He hadn't? "I.oh. Well, that's not what I asked." The image of him lying naked on top of her returned caused her face to burn an even brighter shade of red. He had made her feel so hot...  
  
"Were we lovers?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was shocked to no ends by this bold question. For a moment he seriously thought that his sensitive demonic hearing had finally failed him. Was he growing old?  
  
But, after having a good look at her face, he realized she had indeed asked if they were lovers. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru had absolutely no idea how he should respond to this.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked again, looking up at him with an almost pleading look in her eyes.  
  
No. He cannot take advantage of her. "What make you ask this question, Kagome?" he growled instead.  
  
Again, a deep red colored her cheeks. "I.well, um."  
  
Amusement rose in him, as he fought the urge to smile down at her uncomfortable form. She's certainly not as uninhibited as she was in his dream. Slowly, gently, his fingers found themselves under her chin. Bringing her eyes to meet his, he repeated, "Why did you ask, Kagome?"  
  
"Because, I think I remember something."  
  
That had not been the answer he was expecting. He wasn't sure what he had thought she would say, but that definitely wasn't it. Why would her memory make her think they were lovers? He thought back to all the time she'd encountered with her. She'd always been defending his brother, and he was the hated enemy.  
  
Unless.  
  
He sniffed her, and detonated his relief when he found no trace of his brother's scent mixed with hers. Then, he became frustrated again. "What did you recall?"  
  
Again she blushed. "Um, us.you know." She looked up at him, hoping he'd understand. He shook his head, admitting his confusion. "Well, with us.kind of in bed."  
  
Sesshoumaru's carefully controlled discipline cracked and, for a fraction of a second, his mouth dropped open. He caught himself quickly, however, and retained his usual neutral mask with great difficulty. Coughing slight to get the lump out of his throat, he growled, "What ever makes you think such a thing happened?"  
  
Damn, his crotch was so fucking hard again. It's aching to be inside her.damn.  
  
Kagome blushed at his reaction. Maybe it was just a figment of her imagination. After all, he's certainly gorgeous enough to be any girl's dream. "Forget it." She muttered quickly. Bowing slightly, she turned to leave the room. "Thank you for-"  
  
Her eyes widened when she felt him tighten his arms around her. "Do not turn away from me."  
  
Her mouth opened involuntarily, and she gazed up at him. He was so close, with her body pressed this tightly against his. His mouth were a scant inches away from hers, and she felt heat starting to spread through her again. His eyes.his incredible amber eyes. 


	4. Losing Control

Chapter Four Losing Control  
  
Breathing was labor, as Kagome gazed at the man before her. His eyes were so golden. Truly, he must have woman after woman, beating their way to his bed. How can a man so beautiful not have many lovers?  
  
She drank in the fact that she was pressed tightly against him. their bodies seemed to be made for one another: it molded to fit the one to the other perfectly.  
  
His face was slowly bringing his lips down upon hers once again. It was absolutely astonishing, the way this Lord kisses. She's quite sure that, even if she had her memories, no one had ever caused every one of her cells to burn with desire...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru knew his kiss had caused her to become intensely aroused. He could smell it in her. Her incredible desire almost blocked out her own unique scent all together, it was that strong.  
  
Rubbing his hands up and down her back, he continued with his massage on her lips. Really, kissing her for real, in stead of in a dream, was really almost unbelievable. Who would have ever believed that the Great Sesshoumaru would kiss a human?  
  
But all thoughts-reputation, power, land, all-were flung from his mind, when he found Kagome trembling against him. Her ripples of pleasure caressed him like a wave of water would.  
  
Growling, he wondered if she'd mind if he took her right then and there. Who cared if they were in a shack, surrounded by gleaming weapons? As long as he could have her, he didn't mind if he were having her in a wasteland, in a brothel, in the moon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The looming Kagome raged over at InuYasha. Her eyes were burning, and her face had turned a hideous red. Truly, she looked more like a devil, than like her usual sweet self.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you so mad?" He was whimpering, crouching, crawling. He didn't understand why he was acting like this. He just knew that he's been a very bad dog, and now, his mistress was mad.  
  
"I'm dead, InuYasha!" Kagome cried, whipping him painfully. Suddenly, her whip changed into the prayer beads, and it shone like a beacon. The one around his neck began to glow too. "I'm dead InuYasha, and it was all your fault!"  
  
"M-my fault?"  
  
"Yes!" She continued to whip him. Really, his back was aching, and his head was starting to hurt too. "You should have saved me from King Kong!"  
  
"King Kong?"  
  
"Your freaking monkey brother!"  
  
InuYasha frowned. Sesshoumaru was a monkey? Something was not right here. The prayer beads continued glow brighter. It's light was starting to hurt his eyes... Suddenly, she stopped whipping him. He looked up hopefully, thinking maybe she'd stopped being mad.  
  
Her hair had fanned out behind her. And she cried out, "SIT!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha fell out of his tree with a painful smack. Rubbing his sore head, he wondered why he has such a bad headache. Why did Kagome "sit" him this time? Opening his eyes a crack, he saw her standing over him, holding Sango's boomerang in her hands. He couldn't see her face clearly because the sun was positioned directly over her. Really, it was shining way too brightly this early in the morning. Briefly, he wondered why she would carry that thing, but then, the answer seemed to click into place.  
  
"Don't whip me Kagome..." he mumbled, still half asleep. "I'll be good, I promise."  
  
Sango frowned. Poor InuYasha. He must really miss Kagome. "You're still half asleep, InuYasha." The demon exterminator sighed. "How many times do I have to smack you before you'll wake?"  
  
The sound of Sango's voice seemed to awaken him. All the events rushed back to his mind. The main one being, Kagome's still with that fucking bastard brother of mine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere deep in the lands of the Western Territories, the sound of a child's laughter could be heard. Rin, who was happily picking flowers with her two guardians, laughed as she handed her handful of daisies and chrysanthemums to both Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
"Do onee-san like?" she asked with so much energy and enthusiasm, that Kagome found herself smile involuntarily. Not that she'll ever show anything besides happiness in front of this vibrant child.  
  
"I love it, Rin." She replied, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Her simple gesture rendered the girl insane with happiness, as she jumped around the meadow, her dark raven-black hair tumbling behind her.  
  
She promptly stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and gave him a huge smile. "Is onee-san going to mate Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked chibily. "Rin want onee-san to be Rin's okaa-san!"  
  
Beside her, Jaken had started at this "impudent" question. He whacked the child immediately, temporarily forgetting he is in the presence of his master. "Quiet human!" He snarled. "Lord Sesshoumaru would most definitely not mate with a filthy, disgusting-"  
  
But he never finished his sentence, for he had been smacked by one of Sesshoumaru's many punches, and found himself flying across the meadow, his staff of two heads waving as he tried to keep himself from falling.  
  
Of course, he landed with a painful smack. With Sesshoumaru's keen hearing, he could make out Jaken's painful "oww."  
  
Rin, however, was delighted to see her annoying babysitter flying away. "Jaken flew!" she cried jubilantly. "Jaken flew! Can Sesshoumaru-sama do that again?"  
  
Kagome laughed quietly when she saw Sesshoumaru nod. No doubt, Jaken would pay for whacking Rin. It was rather obvious that Sesshoumaru cared for the little ningen girl deeply.  
  
Her chuckle caught the attention of the Western Lord. As he gazed at her perfect form, he couldn't help but think back to the night before, where he had been so closed to actually having her.  
  
Kagome noticed that his attention had turned onto herself. Blushing slightly, her mind immediately jumped back to last night.  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
"Sesshoumaru.?" Kagome whispered hoarsely, because it was becoming increasingly hard to breath. Really, this youkai must have some hidden abilities. Why else would she find herself so attracted to him? They'd only just met for God's sake, and she's already making out with him! However, all questions fled her mind when she looked into his golden spheres, his doorway to his soul.  
  
Instead of their usual stoic, emotionless casualties, they now held such an intensity of emotion it became increasingly harder to prevent herself from doing something stupid.  
  
Something like making love to him right there in this dark shack.  
  
"Kagome." There was no doubt that his voice was just as hoarse as hers. It was strange, really, the way he was looking at her. "What spell have you cast over me?"  
  
Then, his lips descend upon hers again, rendering all thoughts from her mind. He licked the bottom of her lips, asking her permission to enter her endless depth.  
  
Opening her lips willingly, their tongue danced with one another, working to bring pleasure to them both.  
  
His hands had strayed from her back, and had lowered itself onto her bottom. She gasped, when she felt his competent hands stroke her there. Dear Kami, her mind screamed.  
  
She knew she was loosing control. What does anything matter? She wouldn't care if lightening strike her in that instant, as long as Sesshoumaru could finish taking her right then and there.  
  
The sudden knock on the door snapped the mood, and Sesshoumaru growled at who dared interrupt him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
All emotion had fled his features once again, leaving behind the usual stoic calm. Kagome, however, was still flushed at what she'd almost allowed to happen.  
  
A neko demon entered cautiously, fully aware of her master's rage. "M- my lord, th-this unwor-unworthy one has c-come to inform m-my lord th-that dinner is ready."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, and the neko took that as a sign that she was allowed to leave. Fleeing the shack as quickly as her legs can carry her, she ran back into the castle.  
  
Kagome grinned at Sesshoumaru, embarrassment clear in her blue-gray eyes. Her face was still slightly pink, though she seemed to be back to normal. "You shouldn't be so scary, Sesshoumaru." She whispered, as she followed after the neko. She stopped just out of the door, and turned back to him with a large smile. "Aren't you coming to dinner?'  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the glazed look in Kagome's eyes, as she looked back at him. Inwardly, he smirked his satisfaction. It calmed him a bit that Kagome had been just as affected as he'd been.  
  
Just then, Jaken came back, ending the staring contest the two seemed to be having. Bowing low to Sesshoumaru, one could not miss the gigantic bruise on the top of his head. "Sorry, m'lord." Jaken said. "This unworthy servant would most certainly not repeat the same mistake again."  
  
Sesshoumaru did not reply, but then, he rarely talks to anyone. Kagome giggled, at the comical scene before her. Rin, hearing her heroin laugh, joined in as well. Jaken grumbled to himself, not stupid enough to curse at the "wench" yet again. Sesshoumaru, however seemed to have no reaction.  
  
Kagome grinned, however, when she saw his eyes. They were not as cold as she first known him, therefore, it meant that he was amused at the very least. Suddenly she blinked.  
  
Why did she suddenly get the feeling that.that Sesshoumaru had not always been this nice?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I've got it!" InuYasha yelled triumphantly. After days of tracking, he'd finally found Kagome's scent. Running farther up north, he knew that they were close.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
He'd pay, and fucking pay like hell, if he touched a single hair on Kagome's head. Hell, he'd fucking pay even if he didn't do anything. After all, he's alive, isn't he?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was the same as before, two figures kneeled before the same person shrouded in darkness. Nothing was distinguishable as he wore the cloak of shadows better than Dracula himself. "......"  
  
"And the Lords?"  
  
"Some suspicions are being aroused, in the North and the East. The Southern Lordess is currently involved with the project of catching the last of her rebels." the figure smirked.  
  
"And the Western Lord?"  
  
Now the female of the two snickered. "It seems he's too occupy with his new little lady to care much for anything in the rest of his kingdom..."  
  
Hmm..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I just can't understand him." Kagome muttered, as she walked around Sesshoumaru's magnificent garden. There had to be more varieties of flower right here in his own grounds, then in all of the Amazon Forest! Kagome marveled, as she plucked a chrysanthemum from its roots.  
  
Again, she frowned. What's the Amazon Forest?  
  
Lately, ever since that encounter in the shack, Kagome's been thinking up weird thoughts. She seemed to use terms that no one else around here could use. That alone proved that she cannot have come from around this part.  
  
But then, where was she from?  
  
She stopped just before the lake. Lily pads graced the surface of this pond, and tiny frogs danced from one pad to the next, exercising their hind legs.  
  
Gently, she lifted one of the lily flowers off the water, and placed it by her nose. The scent was gorgeous. Really, she'd never seen anything as beautiful or as heavenly as this.  
  
No, that's not true. She amended herself immediately. Sesshoumaru is more beautiful and perfect than anything this world can offer.  
  
Her heart started racing immediately, at the thought of Sesshoumaru. She can't remember him, but she knew that she knew him from before she lost all her memories. She'd only just met him two weeks ago, but yet she dreamed of him every night.  
  
Gods. Kagome gasped, when the realization dawned upon her. My Gods.! How did this happen? When did this happen?  
  
How could I have allowed myself to fall in love with him?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's here!" InuYasha growled, stopping just beyond the barrier. They'd been tracking Kagome for days and finally, it seems, they'd found their destination. Miroku and Sango looked around, and noted the beautiful trees that surrounded the area.  
  
"Are you sure Sesshoumaru live here?" Miroku asked. "How could someone as emotionless as Sesshoumaru live in a place as serene and peaceful as this?"  
  
"It's here." InuYasha sneered, drawing his Tetsusaiga. "I'd recognize the powers of the Taiyoukai family anywhere." He started for the barrier, only to find that he was blocked. "Damn that Sesshoumaru!"  
  
They'd already wasted enough time tracking Sesshoumaru down. Now that they'd found him, they'd have to waste more time trying to break him!  
  
"Damn that bastard to hell." He growled. "Kagome, wait for me. Damn it, don't you dare die on me."  
  
Author's Corner  
  
O_o.so the plot thickens.  
  
I want to thank those who reviewed already. Someone asked me why I don't have more comments/reviews. Although it said that I was on fanfiction for quite some time, I haven't been, well, posting anything.^_^* (And all old works has been deleted, so the reviews went with it!! ^^*)  
  
Hachi: Do not be so dense, Yuki. You have not had me before, how can you ever create work of art?  
  
Yuki (Rhexi): *pout* Stop being so arrogant! You KNOW you didn't come up with EVERYTHING!!!!!  
  
Hachi: *arches eyebrow in Sess's fashion* Care to wager on that one?  
  
Yuki: *huff* I'll take you on, I KNOW I thought some stuff up MYSELF!!!  
  
Hachi: *turns to readers* You'll have to excuse Yuki for some time. Without my help, she will not think up a single thing. In other words, she would not be posting any time soon. Sorry for the inconvience, but, you see, I wish to win the bet.  
  
Yuki: THAT IS JUST NOT TRUE!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T listen to this baka of a shape shifter. Trust ME, I'll get you your update soon. I think.  
  
*mutter* Now, what to write for the new chapter? Uh, well, um. . . I think. . . I'll just, uh, hm. . . This is harder than I thought. . . 


	5. A Moment's Flicker of Emotion

Chapter Five A Moments Flicker of Emotion  
  
The bright morning sunlight seeped through the mahogany windowsills, and gently caressed the sleeping girl. Its gradual touch slowly aroused her from the deep slumber of the night. Opening her eyes slowly, its blue-gray depth slowly greeted the world with its beauty.  
  
Groaning slightly, for sleep still threatened to draw her back in, Kagome worked to sit up. Shaking her head slightly, she slowly got off the bed, and made to get ready to greet the day.  
  
The low rapping of the door could be heard, before opening to admit a small girl around the age of seven tumbling in. Her dark brown eyes light up immediately, when she found that one of her idols were already awake. "Onee-san!" she called happily, greeting her with her usual vibrant enthusiasm. "Good morning, Kagome onee-san!"  
  
"Good morning, Rin." Kagome smiled at her warmly. "You certainly are up early."  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama says he would take us out today!" Rin cheered happily. "Rin is very happy! Rin is going to spend today with Sesshoumaru- sama and Kagome onee-chan!"  
  
If Kagome noticed the slight change in what the young girl called her, she didn't seem to mind. Actually, due to the affection she hold for this adorable girl, it's only natural that she would start calling Kagome "onee-chan."  
  
"Well, then. We must get ourselves ready, won't we? Have you bathed, Rin?"  
  
"No."  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Kagome walked over to her closet, and chose another of the beautiful silk kimonos Sesshoumaru had so generously provided. She chose a white kimono with a pinkish tinge to wear. Its layers grew darker and darker as it got closer to her skin. Designs of sakura blossoms were sewn around the legs of her gown, and she chose a scarlet obi with flower patterns as well.  
  
"Come, Rin." Kagome said, smiling at the little girl.  
  
"Hai, Kagome onee-chan!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru had waited patiently, as Rin and Kagome both finished their breakfast. He'd received a shock, when Kagome had entered. He never seemed to get use to her natural beauty. Of course, no emotion so much as flickered, through the whole encounter.  
  
They were now heading out the castle, towards the west. He could faintly smell InuYasha's horrid stench, and knew that he must be close. Really, he'd actually came faster than Sesshoumaru had anticipated.  
  
"What do you want to show us today, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, turning her stunning eyes upon him. Her blue-gray eyes were sparkling brightly, her smile even more brilliant than the sun.  
  
"You shall see."  
  
Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru knew for a fact that he didn't have much time left with her. InuYasha would come soon, and then he would ruin everything. He would tell Kagome of everything, and she would start to doubt and fear of him, as she had done before.  
  
And then, he would loose her forever.  
  
It was not in Sesshoumaru's character to give up anything that he desired. But the fact that Kagome has lost her memory served as a kink, although it's beneficial as well. He cannot take advantage of her, for then she would just hate him when she regain her memory. He cannot prevent InuYasha from coming, for then she would still hate him for hurting her companion. Really, the only thing left for him to do is just make the time they have left count.  
  
His thoughts were never betrayed on his face, but he couldn't help but glance at the beautiful miko beside him, as she played with Rin. Her abilities had only increased under his training, and he reckons that she can now stand up to any demon-maybe even him.  
  
He stopped abruptly, when he felt that they were near. Kagome, sensing his change in pace, called Rin to her side. She had a feeling that whatever Sesshoumaru wanted to show them would be spooked easily.  
  
He beckoned them forward, and they followed. Moving the branches of the bush aside, Kagome's eyes widened in delight as she took in the sight of the many deers nesting by a pond. Their reflection rippled, as a gentle waterfall poured more of the mountain's pure water into the animals' foundation.  
  
Rin almost squealed, when she caught sight of the fawns flocking around their mother, following her wherever she went. The mother deer nudged her foundlings toward the pond, silently telling them to try it. The fawns, eager to please their mother, drank.  
  
Kagome smiled at the sight, and looked over at the Demon Lord that had brought them to this beautiful scene. Silently, so not to spook the deers, Sesshoumaru brought them away from the spot, and back towards his castle.  
  
"What were they, Kagome onee-chan?" Rin asked, turning her own adoring eyes up at her.  
  
"They're called deers." Kagome replied immediately. "They're a part of the mammal group, due to the fact that they give birth to live babies, instead of eggs." Again she frowned, as the strangeness of her words flooded back to her.  
  
Both Rin and Sesshoumaru seemed to be equally confused. "Are we mammals?" Rin asked.  
  
Kagome smiled down at the girl. "Of course."  
  
Rin smiled, and hugged Kagome close. "Rin likes Kagome onee-chan. Sesshoumaru-sama like Kagome onee-chan too."  
  
Kagome turned, surprise clear on her face. The Demon Lord, however, seemed to have no reaction. He turned his stoic gaze upon the small girl. "Rin, go tell Jaken about the deers."  
  
Rin frowned, for she did not want to spend time with her sitter. "Rin don't want to."  
  
"Rin."  
  
She hung her head to show her shame. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
The Demon Lord immediately felt guilty for causing her to become so down hearted. Patting her head slightly, he added, "We shall go flower picking later."  
  
Immediately, the girl brightened up. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Then, oblivious that she had such an effect on her savior, into the castle to tell Jaken about the deers.  
  
The moment they were sure that Rin was safely back in the palace of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. It seemed as though his golden eyes pierced themselves into her soul.  
  
Gasping slightly, she turned her eyes away from embarrassment. She could hardly admit to him that she can't stop thinking about him. She could hardly tell him that she'd only just dreamed of him again last night.  
  
"Ogenki desuka, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome mumbled slightly, desperately trying to break the silence that was threatening to overpower her.  
  
He gave no reply, but instead continued to stare at her. She overrode all his better judgement. He wanted to kill his half-brother, so that she would forever stay by his side. He wanted to find some way to ensure that she never regain her memories, where he would once again become her enemy.  
  
God damn it all! He fucking want her to love him as much as he loved her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
It was sudden and impulsive, he knew. But at that moment, nothing could control the turmoil of emotion that raged in his heart. Why? Why did this human miko have such an effect on him?  
  
His lips were crushed against hers, demanding that she respond to him. Oh gods, her sweet lips were better than even Heaven. She must be an angel. What else would have a body and soul as perfect as hers.  
  
What else could excite such emotion into own body and soul?  
  
"Gods, Sesshoumaru." Kagome breathed, when his lips finally released hers. Her breathing was ragged, just like her kimono. In his haste to taste her, he'd accidentally loosen the gown. It now hung loosely on her form, baring to him the ivory perfection of her skin.  
  
He wasn't sure who started it, her or him. But he suddenly found that he was suckling on her neck, eager to touch her, to just taste her wonderful, delightful self. Gods, he'd been holding back for so long.  
  
Kagome moaned her pleasure, and dragged her hands into his curtain of silver hair. Her eyes opened wide, when she felt the moisture of his lips starting to lower themselves.  
  
[This originally held the lemon contents of this story. However, because Fanfiction has been kicking anyone who'd been writing NC-17 things, I've decided to take it off. Sorry to you all. When I start another account, I'll make sure I put in the original lemon. Just use your imagination, in the mean time!]  
  
Concern was clearly displayed upon his eyes, and she saw the unasked question shining out.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Concern still played on his face, as he started to slide in slowly, lubricating themselves on her love juices.  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Terribly sorry.terribly sorry!!! *ducks as hard objects fly towards head*  
  
I just had to end it there. I'm naturally evil, and it was such a GOOD part to end!!! Besides, my computer's starting to heat up! *runs for life as mobs chases*  
  
Really, I know I'm annoying at this moment, I'm sure many of you are planning on seriously beheading me. But, if I died, who will finish my story? You'll never know how this ends. *smirks evilly as a shoe finally connects with head*  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter and DON'T YOU FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Warped Reality

Chapter Six Warped Reality  
  
InuYasha hurried past the barrier. After what seemed to be an eternity, Miroku had managed to allow the Taiyoukai powers recognize InuYasha yet again. The hanyou ordered the barrier to form a pathway leading to Sesshoumaru's castle, and the powers were eager to obey, sensing once again that InuYasha was the offspring of the great InuTaisho.  
  
Running through the lands, he can now smell both Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's scent everywhere. The most recent ones being the farthest up north. Running to her as quickly as he possibly could, he soon found himself faced with the gigantic castle that was the home of that bastard brother of his.  
  
He could smell their scent more strongly than ever now, so he knew for a fact that they must be close. However, when he finally caught sight of them, it was far from the fighting for her life sort of scene.  
  
In fact, it took every ounce of will power in InuYasha's body not to faint away. Sango and Miroku finally caught up, and the two gaped at the scene before them, complete lost at words. Then, they quickly turned to InuYasha.  
  
But, by then, the hanyou had lost track of all his surrounding but for the two figures before him. The two figures that were on the verge of completely making love.  
  
His vision slowly turned red, as he glared at Sesshoumaru's hands, which were still touching Kagome's breast. The breast that InuYasha himself had promised that no man would ever touch, so long as he was alive.  
  
Yet, here they were, before him doing exactly what he'd been afraid of. Hell, Sesshoumaru was so fucking engrossed, he didn't even realize that InuYasha was there at that moment. Then, Kagome murmured something that caused InuYasha to loose all logic all together.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Jealousy and rage like never before erupted inside InuYasha's mind, and he tore Tetsusaiga away from its scabbard, ready to send that bastard brother of his to the seventh level of hell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's felt Sesshoumaru's manhood to bud against her womanhood, ready to enter. But, before they were completely united, however, the angry cries to what seemed to be a red bull charged at them. Sesshoumaru reacted immediately, seizing Kagome's kimono and her person, he dragged them to the sky, with her clutched tightly in his arms.  
  
Damn...Sesshoumaru swore in his mind. Of all the times InuYasha had to interrupt, it has to be when he, Sesshoumaru, had been about to fulfill his need. Just when he'd about to claim Kagome as his, and only his.  
  
But more so, he was furious that InuYasha had seen Kagome naked. He landed in a safe distance away from the raging hanyou, and gently wrapped the kimono around Kagome, shielding her bare form from the rest of the prying eyes.  
  
Then, he himself materialized his tail around him again, to shield himself from view. InuYasha's eyes were narrowed, when Sesshoumaru placed a possessive arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Get your disgusting hands off of Kagome, you bastard." He snarled, raising Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, looking more angered than any of them can remember. "Get out of my land."  
  
"How dare you touch Kagome!" InuYasha dashed forward again. "My Kagome!"  
  
Kagome was becoming increasingly more confused. A large part of her just wanted this stranger to leave, so she and Sesshoumaru could return to where they'd left off. But another part of her was wondering about these strangers. They appeared to be highly familiar. Just who were they? What were their relations?  
  
Through her thoughts, Kagome had not realized how close this stranger in red had come close. Sesshoumaru brought her away from him yet again and she took the opportunity to properly tighten her kimono.  
  
Inside the sleeves of the kimono laid the sword Sesshoumaru had given to her as a gift, the forearm length sword that was both beautiful, convient, and highly deadly. She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, and nodded at him. "I'm armed."  
  
For some reason unknown to her, he looked very surprised. But that expression were dashed away, as suddenly their enemy came flying out of no where. Because she'd distracted him for that one brief second, he'd found the opportunity he needed to land his blow on Sesshoumaru.  
  
That demonic sword of his landed themselves on Sesshoumaru shoulders, in his haste to keep her safe. Her eyes opened in horror, as she stared at the amount of blood gushing out of her love's shoulder.  
  
The stranger came forth again, ready to give the killing blow, when Kagome quickly dash forward, blocking the downsweep of the blade. Immediately, he jumped back, afraid of what he might have done.  
  
Cold fury clouded her eyes, as she faced off with him. Some of the red edged off his eyes, as he realized who he was fighting with. "Kagome...?"  
  
"I did not give you permission to say my name," She snarled, anger like never before bubbling inside her heart. "For what you have done, I will show you no mercy."  
  
Quick as lightening, she dashed forward, her sword held expertly in her hands. InuYasha blocked clumsily, surprised by her skills. Her offense never stopped, as she hacked away at him from one angle to the next, never stopping her search for an opportunity to disarm him. Finally, loosing her patience with this undoubtedly skillful swordsman, she unleashed her miko powers onto her blade, and rendered his own demonic blade useless.  
  
She quickly dashed forward, disarming him with a deft twist, and held her blade by his throat. Her eyes were cold, unmerciful, as she glared at this creature before her.  
  
He seemed to be highly shocked to find her laying the sword by his own throat. "K-Kagome?"  
  
"I don't care who you are. How dare you hurt Sesshoumaru."  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, a large boomerang flew at her. It came at them too fast, and Kagome jumped back, right into the arms of Sesshoumaru. Looking up, she saw the pains that one sword cut had given him. Although, his wound was already starting to heal, it was still very shallow.  
  
"Lay down, Sesshou-kun!" Kagome ordered, and turned back to her shocked enemies. "I can handle them."  
  
"NO!" Sesshoumaru growled. The audacity in his voice astonished, it appeared, everyone in the clearing. Turning her attention back to her savior, she saw that he was suffering from pains not just from his wound. "Don't hurt them, Kagome. You will regret it later."  
  
"I...what? Sess, they hurt you!"  
  
But he shook his head firmly. Looking away, he said quietly, only a slight trace of a growl audible in his voice. "If you would like to learn of your past, they would be of help. Kagome, they were your companions in your search."  
  
Kagome's mouth hung open, and she turned back to the three that were in front of her. "Them?"  
  
It did not appear that they were after our lives anymore. Kagome frowned. This is so confusing...  
  
But she then turned her attention to the youkai lord. "First thing first." She said firmly. Glaring at the figure in red, she said, "You're to come with us to the Palace of the Crescent Moon." She demanded. "I must tend to Sesshoumaru's wounds first, no thanks to someone here."  
  
With that, she turned away, and started helping Sesshoumaru to the castle. Before they completely disappeared from view, she added, "I trust you can find your way there."  
  
A dead silence followed their wake, as though even the squirrels and birds were aware what a warped situation this is.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The servants hurried brought Sesshoumaru to his chambers and gently laid him down. Kagome, who seemed to have taken over things, said urgently, "Raven, get some hot and cold water with two cloths in each. Bring all the medicinal herbs you have in this castle to here." She turned to the four other female youkai behind Raven and added, "You four, go help her."  
  
"Yes, my Lady Kagome."  
  
Jaken stared at his lord, lying so weak in bed. He turned worried eyes upon Kagome, all thoughts of the fact that she's human fleeing his mind. "What can I do to help, my lady?"  
  
"Get Rin to calm down." Were her terse reply. "Make sure she don't find out about this until he's out of this condition."  
  
"Hai."  
  
It shocked her mildly that they were all answering to her so impulsively. She'd always thought they looked down on her, because she was human. What she didn't know, was that they could all see that she'd become highly powerful under the training of their lord and master.  
  
Raven hurried back with the water, and the other four carried all the herbs. "What you requested, my lady."  
  
Kagome squeezed the scalding water off the cloth, and gently dabbed it on Sesshoumaru's wound. He'd lost too much blood. Cleaning out the wound, with the scalding water serving as disinfectant, she saw that it was causing Sesshoumaru to be in immense pain.  
  
"Just hold on, my love." Kagome whispered, continually dabbing it with the cloth. "It's almost done."  
  
The moment the excess blood had cleared out, she pressed cold water on the blood, hoping it would stop the flood. Then, she searched through the variety of herbs, unaware where she'd obtained such information.  
  
Rubbing the aloe leaves on the cut, she watched with satisfaction as his youki amplified, and started to heal his wounds faster. Still, she carefully placed the cotton bandage on, and watched as the blood seeped into the fabric.  
  
But, finally, the critical condition had passed, and some color seemed to finally return to his cheeks. Sighing a huge breath of relief, she settled back onto her seat. Wiping her cheeks, she was shocked to find tears streaming down from worry. Exhaustion seeped into her body, as though the adrenaline that had kept her going had suddenly gone out.  
  
"Would my lady care to rest?" Raven asked, looking worry. "We would not want my lady to fall ill as well."  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome brushed off the suggestion. "I want to stay with him."  
  
"But, my lady has been on this for hours!"  
  
Really? That surprised her immensely. To her, it felt as though only minutes had passed. She frowned. "Did visitors come?"  
  
Raven motioned to one of the servants, and came back later with a guard. The guard bowed respectfully to Kagome and said, "Yes, my lady. Four of them came. They have been brought to the waiting hall, awaiting my lady's presence."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Prepare rooms for them and inform them that they shall be seen to first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Hai, my lady."  
  
He left, and Kagome resettled down. Looking at the man she'd fallen in love with, she couldn't help but feel worried. Why did these strangers fill her with such dread? Why did she want tomorrow to stay off forever?  
  
/Because you know, Kagome./ She frowned. Quiet! She told her conscience. But it appeared to ignore her.  
  
/Because you know that once you regain your memory, everything would change./  
  
And even as she denied it, in the back of her mind, she knew it was truth.  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: I would like to remind everyone of the bet Hachi and I had, and to remind everyone that I had INDEED updated a total of around three days later. And that it's FAST time. ^^ So, now, Hachi owes me a BUNCH of good ideas to make up for it.  
  
Hachi: *scowl* You probably turned to some one with another muse.  
  
Yuki: *smirk* Admit defeat, my sweet muse, and know that I BEAT YOU!!!!!!!!! *dances around in circle*  
  
Hachi: *glare* Well, this chapter made up for it!  
  
Yuki: Eh, heh heh. I'm pretty sure that more than one reader out there is ready to smack you because you had Inu interrupting. *smirk* .you're a dead muse.  
  
Hachi: *blink*  
  
Yuki: *clap clap* Give me MORE ideas, and I SWEAR that I'll keep them off your back! ^^)  
  
Yes, mutual help is good. My darling has just discovered the power of his writer. I DO love Hachi so, and, even though he's glaring at me right this moment, I know he loves me too. ^_^ 


	7. If You Truly Love Her, You Must Set Her

Chapter Seven If You Truly Love, You Must Set Her Free.  
  
O_O  
  
Woow, I've been out for.who knows how long? DARN! I hope I didn't loose TOO much people with this wait. I'm so sorry, it's just, with January comes the LARGE quantity of finals and exams, and I had to concentrate on those for a while.  
  
Gomen nasai everyone, and, well, I made it up to you all by have TWO new chapters! Please read and REVIEW!!!!! bReview! Reviews! Review!b  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly woke, feeling groggy and sore. Never in his entire life has he ever woke up groggy and sore. He made to get up, only to find that he couldn't. Opening his eyes, he saw the reason why he was trapped on his own bed.  
  
Kagome's head laid on his chest, using it as a pillow. One of her small hands held tightly on to his. His wounds were thoroughly healed, mainly due to the wonderful care that Kagome, no doubt, had placed upon. He could still smell the distinct scent of the aloe leaves.  
  
He can only imagine how late she'd stayed awake, taking care of him.  
  
Contemplating on a way he can get up without waking her, he noticed the faintest of flutter from her long lashes. Slowly, as though she herself was suffering from the same sore as he, she opened her eyes.  
  
Upon see his own amber eyes, she smiled brightly. "Ogenki desuka, Sess?"  
  
The Demon Lord almost smiled at her, but caught himself just in time. No doubt, she will be speaking to InuYasha and everyone today, and then she'd leave him forever. "I am well, arigatô."  
  
Leaning forward, Kagome nuzzled his neck. "I'm glad." She whispered hoarsely. "I just wish that rude creature didn't interrupt us. I was so worried about you."  
  
Her moist lips left a trail on his neck, eliciting a growl of pleasure from the demon lord. Kagome smiled, before softly placing her kiss on his own lips. He opened his mouth, and darted his tongue out, and into Kagome's to do battle with her own.  
  
Oh, how they fought, how they tasted one another in a war as wonderful as this. "Kagome." he moaned. He wanted her to get away from him, for he knew the time would end soon. But he couldn't bring himself to turn away this girl who had so easily captured his heart.  
  
Just when she had claimed his heart as her own, he'll never know. He just know that she'd become more important to him than life itself. Therefore, he'd set her free, if that is her wish.  
  
i"If you truly love someone, you must set them free."i Her mother had once explained to him, when he'd asked her why she didn't just kill off his father's new concubine. i"If they're truly yours, then they will return to you."i  
  
Sesshoumaru remembered his mother's pain, when his father never returned to her. Oh, okaa-san.how much you had taught me.  
  
Kagome saw the disturbed look behind his eyes. She'd come to know him so well. Well enough that she could read the blank look most would overlook. "What's wrong?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sess, don't put that barrier up again."  
  
He shook his head. "It's nothing." He replied. "Come. I presume that group is here?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he called in two servants. They appeared to be very relieved and glad that their master had recovered to his usual health so quickly. "Send word to these people telling them that we wish for their presence within fifteen minutes."  
  
Bowing, the left to do his bidding. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, amusement flickering in her face. "Fifteen minutes? You're not very happy with them, are you?"  
  
"That bastard just slashed me with that fucking sword. The sword that I had wanted not long ago." He added as an afterthought. Kagome looked at her love in surprise, getting the feeling that what he'd just told her held some hidden meaning within them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
But he just shook his head. Getting out of bed, he made to dress. "I shall be fine, Kagome. Don't worry."  
  
But Kagome couldn't help but feel that his eyes held an melancholy mood, as she left his chamber.  
  
iIf you truly love you, you must set her free. If she returns, she is truly yours. i  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha growled, as he waited. Servants had came in and had brought them their breakfast. But, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were still to be seen. If they're not here in one minute, I don't care what Miroku and Sango says, I'll tear this castle apart until I find them and rip Sesshoumaru's bowels apart.  
  
Just then, the door opened, admitting two figures. Kagome stood next to Sesshoumaru, wearing a royal blue kimono with silvery sparkles everywhere. Whenever she moved, it'd catch the light, and shimmer. Her obi was pitch black with silver mist. She had a beautiful midnight blue happi over. Her hair was placed in a style he'd never seen before, all curled and cascading past her shoulders. Decorating her head were beautiful kanzashi, made entire up of gold.  
  
Gods, he'd never seen her so beautiful.  
  
The increased scent of arousal from both InuYasha and that monk drew a growl of warning from Sesshoumaru. Kagome glanced over at him, and smiled. "Calm down, love." She said.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked with satisfaction, that her simple sentence almost drove InuYasha to the brink of his sanity with jealousy. Settling down on their seat, they indicated that they were allowed to sit as well.  
  
"Feh." InuYasha grumbled, as he settled back down. He glared at Sesshoumaru, and growled, "What did you do to Kagome?"  
  
"I'm sitting right here, you know." The miko snapped. Sango and Miroku shared a look. It didn't appear as though Kagome was under a spell.  
  
InuYasha glared at her now too. "Alright then, how come you're not recognizing us then, huh?"  
  
Kagome gave him an offended/incredulous look. "Because I do know you!" Shippo wimpered, and Kagome's face involuntarily softened.  
  
Sesshoumaru, seeing that, took over. "I did absolutely nothing to Kagome--"  
  
"Except almost raping her, you bastard!" InuYasha interrupted, rising off his seat again. He suddenly found himself pinned back onto the ground, claws extended towards his throat.  
  
"Do not interrupt me again." His brother warned, eyes flashing. He settled back onto his seat beside Kagome, and continued. "Apparently, she'd lost her memory when I found her, and she'd been with us ever since."  
  
"Lost her memory?!" Sango whispered, horrified. "You mean she has amnesia?"  
  
"That would be the implied." Sesshoumaru replied, sarcasm dripping off his voice.  
  
"Well, if you're as nice as you made out," InuYasha began yet again, "why did you have to go and take advantage of her huh? You know she'd hate you, if she regained her memory!"  
  
Kagome blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
InuYasha glared at her. "Don't tell me, you forgot that Sesshoumaru had wanted to fucking kill you too?"  
  
Kagome froze as all blood rushed out of her face. Turning to her lover, she was shocked to find that he didn't hold any sort of denial, but shame. "I am sorry, Kagome. But what he speaks of is true."  
  
Clutching hard at her chest, Kagome found that she couldn't breath. "I...I..." Her head started spinning, and the room started to spin. "Oh my G-Oh my God! Why? Why would you...?"  
  
Images were appearing in her head now, rushing into her mind in such speed, it's getting harder and harder for her to breath. It's like a dam, all rushing towards her without a moment's warning.  
  
Then, much to everyone's horror, her eyes fluttered shut, and she landed on Sesshoumaru's outstretched arms in a dead faint.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
iShe was drowning once again. This time, in a sea of lies. It's all been a lie. She thought Sesshoumaru loved her. Apparently not.i  
  
iClutching at her head, she tried to stay afloat, but found that it's getting harder to by the second. She couldn't rise from the horrors of it all. Why? Why did Sesshoumaru have to lie? So he'd been her enemy all this time? Just to get to her? To KILL her?i  
  
iWhy?i  
  
iHer tears dripped off her cheek, mixing with the lies. It dripped off one lie, and splattered to a million of particles. She was falling now, into the sea, and she couldn't rise.i  
  
iSuddenly, two arms gripped her, preventing her from falling. Opening them, she found the amber eyes that she loved. "Why do you have to lie?"i  
  
iHe seemed to be in pain. Gods, why did she have to go and hurt him? But then, hadn't he done the same to her?i  
  
i"I'm so sorry, Kagome." He said, and he genuinely sounded so. "But look around. These are the many memories of your past. Look, and you shall find."i  
  
i"Are these lies too?"i  
  
i"No." Sesshoumaru looked away. "I won't deny that I would had killed you, to get at my brother. But I've changed, Kagome. I've never lied to you the whole time you stayed with me. Kagome, I want you to know that, no matter what happens when you regain your memory, you'll still be the keeper of my heart."i  
  
iKagome's eyes widened, when she heard these beautiful, romantic words. But he wasn't finished. As he slowly diminished into the dark corners of the sea, which had turned into a sea of tears, the echoes of his voice could be heard.i  
  
i"Whatever you do, never forget that I shall be waiting, should you ever wish to return."i  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. She was inside her room, lying on her bed. Groaning slightly, she saw the worried look of her friends as they hovered over her. "What happened.?"  
  
InuYasha appeared then, worry etched on his handsome face. "Kagome, do you remember us?"  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
His face brightened considerably, and he seized her in a death grip hug. Choking from the tight hold he had on her, she heard him growl. "Good. Now I can get that bastard for taking advantage of you."  
  
"W-what?" She rubbed her head, for a headache was slowly emerging. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Sango explained, holding Kagome tightly in a hug of her own. "He.he."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, as all memory of him rushed back to her. He'd been so caring, so tender. He'd been exactly what she needed in that time. Looking around the room, she found that he was gone. "Where is he?"  
  
"He left, the moment you started to wake." Miroku said.  
  
InuYasha sneered. "Course, that bastard wouldn't want to face what he'd started now that Kagome has her memory back."  
  
But Kagome frowned. That was not the Sesshoumaru she'd come to know. The Sesshoumaru that she found she was still drawn to. "Where did he go?"  
  
InuYasha immediately turned his attention to her, jealousy once again overcoming his features. "You're not still thinking of having sex with him, are you?"  
  
Kagome growled. "Sit!" She cried, sending InuYasha crashing down to the ground. "My sex life is none of you concern!"  
  
Getting out of bed, and promptly stepping on InuYasha's head, she left the room in a huff. Dashing out of the Castle of the Crescent Moon, she ran into the forest she'd come to know. Running to the nesting grounds of the deer, te first place that Sesshoumaru had voluntarily brought her to, she found that they had all left already.  
  
Sadness tugged at her heart, as slowly all her links to Sesshoumaru began to break. Maybe it was true. Maybe he didn't love her after all. Maybe, he'd just taken her in...really to get at InuYasha...  
  
Sinking onto the ground, she allowed her tears of sorrow to fall. What a fool she'd been. Gods...she'd given her heart to someone that would never love her back! Why else would he have left the moments before she woke?  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Eh, heh, heh, the rumors and warning from viewers told me that ff.net is taking off all NC-17 stories. And, well, I guess I can't pretend not to know them anymore. So, sorry people, I'm going to have to keep this strictly R'd from now on. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. Enjoy the next chapter! bR and R!b 


	8. The Inevitable Begins

Chapter Eight The Inevitable Begins  
  
Kagome hugged Rin hard. Tears were coursing down the young girl's face, as she clutched her adopted okaa-san. The okaa-san that has to leave. "Don't worry, Rin." Kagome whispered, just as upset as the little girl. "I'll be back."  
  
Rin gave no reply, but instead hung herself onto the older girl. Kagome's eyes shone with unshed tear, as she realized how close these people have become to her. Really, she's going to miss them like mad.  
  
"Rin." Sesshoumaru called. Immediately, Rin loosened her hold. Giving Kagome a Remember Me, she said, "Remember Rin, OK onee-chan?"  
  
Kagome accepted this brilliant flower from the girl that's found a place in her heart. "Of course, Rin."  
  
Sighing, she rose and regarded Sesshoumaru. His face had return to their normal mask. No emotion were betrayed, and Kagome swallowed, wondering if she'd ever made any impact on his life. "Arigatô gozaimasu (thank you, formally), Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome thanked, bowing her respect.  
  
"Dou itashimashite (you're welcome)."  
  
Blinking, Kagome turned away from him, from the man that'd become the love of her life. From the man that had saved her from the brink of death.  
  
From the man she'd given her heart and soul to.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome had refused to ride on InuYasha, as she usually does. Instead, she rode behind Sango on Kirara. Nodding, the girl proceeded to prevent herself from thinking of the Demon Lord further.  
  
InuYasha knew what was causing Kagome to be so out of it. His blood still boiled from what Sesshoumaru had done to his Kagome. Damn it! He swore. If it hadn't been the fact that Kagome didn't seem to want him to tear off his bastard brother's head, he would have done so in seconds.  
  
So deep were the group in their own world, that they did not immediately notice a demon slink up to them. Catching on too late, the attack had came. InuYasha swore again, for his carelessness. Judging from the maisma (evil ki, I believe) this demon was protruding, he's powerful.  
  
However, he paid no heed to the scowling hanyou, but instead turned its attention to Kagome. "Give me the shards, bitch." He snarled.  
  
Kagome frowned, eyeing him with bored indifference not unlike Sesshoumaru's. "I am no female dog, thankyouverymuch." She sniffed, drawing out the nearest weapon, her sword. "You, on the other hand, could be one."  
  
Jumping gracefully off of Kirara, she allowed her miko powers to enter the blade, creating it to be deadly to the touch of any youkai. The insult from earlier seemed to cause the demon reckless with rage.  
  
He dashed at her, claws extended, ready to rip out her throat, when she suddenly disappeared from before him. Shocked, he found the miko had flipped over him, and had landed gracefully behind him. Her eyes narrowed, she allowed a quick slice onto his back. He howled with the pain, as he slowly became purified.  
  
Kagome watched him, disgust in her eyes. "I have nothing against demons." She said, as he slowly dissolved. "But, to blood sucking, human eating youkai without a single remorse like yourself...that I cannot stand."  
  
Then, she turned on her heels and headed off again, leaving behind her a dead youkai and stunned companions.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What happened?!" The figure rose automatically out of his chair. The bowing figure before him flinched from the terror that coursed through his frame.  
  
"Thousand a-apologies, my Lord Raion. But, that was."  
  
Anger flared from his eyes, and the temperature of the room suddenly skyrocketed. "Send word to the other Territories immediately." He ordered.  
  
He took a deep breath. "So, the time has come at last."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned at the messenger before him. The pathetic creature cowered in fear from the Demon Lord, afraid to even raise it's face.  
  
"You shouldn't be so scary, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sighing, he scribbled a quick response to Raion, telling him he will hold the meeting in his domain. Really, this battle were inevitable. It was just a matter of time before he would include the demon lords in his sick and twisted game.  
  
Handing the piece of parchment to Jaken, who in turn gave it over to the messenger. Sesshoumaru's emotionless voice rang through the entire throne hall as he said, "You are dismissed."  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: Um, yea, sorry this chap was so short. Can't have much going on just yet. That would serve as the beginning of m--  
  
Hachi: *clamp* NOW look what you've almost said! THINK before you speak you little--!  
  
Yuki: *pout* Hachi's mean.  
  
Hachi: *rolls eyes* Seriously, the things I go through to make a story fascinating. . .and still in suspense!  
  
Yuki: *sweatdrop* I'm afraid Hachi-chan will have to work harder because for the next few chapters, it'll have to be the build-up for the real thing! Or should bIb work harder? Um. . .  
  
Anyways, here are some review responses to my readers! (I can only do the reviews on the latest chapter because I'm lazy and need to work on NEW chapters!) ^_^  
  
bSweet Cherry Kisses:b Muwahahaha! Prepare to suffer the wrath of Rhexi, the all time most powerful of battle. . .er. . .something. Anyways, ATTACK!!!!! *blink* I said, ATTACK!!! *wind rustles peacefully* *turns angrily on army* What's wrong with you people? I said, ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! *nothing* ARRGH!!! I was supposed to be the all time most powerful of battle. . .SOMETHING!!!! *blink as glowing barbie comes to life* OoooooooohhhHHH boy. . .  
  
bTsuki Yume:b Yes, I know, what a bummer that that happened. . .*sigh* So close. . .yet so far. . .  
  
bRubiRedz:b Thank you! Hope these chapters satisfied. . .^^()  
  
bJudy:b Hee hee. . .guess that was true!! ^^ Unfortunately. . .*shrug* And NO I HAVEN'T found your pn! *glare* I'll find out. . .watch. . .I have the CIA backing me. . .wait. . .NOOOO!!!! I bQUITTEDb and went on to DRAGONS!!!!  
  
bCristina:b I'm currently undecided how this should end, so. . .*shrug* If more people tell me their opinions, I'm sure I'll be going with the majority, unfortunately, most people just tend to tell me to hurry up. . .  
  
bSavedFromBoredom:b I DO hope I saved you from boredom!! ^_^ Since I'm naturally evil, (and Hachi's a lazy butt too) I ended it there! Hey! Least it wasn't as bad a cliff as the last one! Right?  
  
bLecta:b lol. Hachi's shaking in his boots! Literally. ^^  
  
Yea, so that's it. Thanks to all of you out there that reviewed! And sorry to those that reviewed to previous chapters and I couldn't respond! Love you all and see y'all in the next chapter!!!! ^^  
  
Love from, Yukisora 


	9. Absolutely Nothing

Chapter Nine  
  
Absolutely Nothing  
  
I'm feeling rather crappy. Some freak-show commented, and told me how stupid I am for having a Sess/Kag pairing! What the heck is up with that? If you don't like my writing, that's FINE.  
  
(No, really, it is. I'm not out there brainwashing everyone to like my writing style. O_o You...will...like...Yuki's...works! O_O)  
  
But don't go around insulting SESSHIE (and Kagome)!!! It just gets me all pissed off. I feel like dissing that lowlife freak except they didn't even HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL ME THEIR STUPID EMAIL!!!!! Grr...  
  
And besides, why did you read all the way to chapter eight if you hate the idea of Sesshoumaru with Kagome so bad anyway?  
  
Oh, please give a HUGE thanks to my good friend, Judy, who started editing! We all love you Judy! (Even tho you won't tell me your pn.)  
  
OK, enjoy the new chapter!  
  
The majestic doors opened, admitting the lords of the North, South, and East. First came Mizu, demon lordess of the Southern Territories, the Lands of the Setting Sea. Her long dark blue hair swirled behind her, as she entered. She had large fin ears, decorated with beautiful ruby pearls. Her eyes were a strange mixture of lavender and purple, the effects were stunning. Her body was a perfect hourglass, completed with finely shaped legs. What appeared to be a wave were etched on her forehead, and she held the water omega on her hands, an inheritance from her forefathers.  
  
Raion came in next, demon Lord of the Eastern Lands, the Land of the Blazing Sun. His golden fur shone in the sunlight, as he entered. A long bush of light, golden mane reached lower than his waist, slightly brushing his knee. On his forehead laid an orange sun, the symbol of his status as a Demon Lord. Around this lord's hand was a chain sickle, with a ruby at one end.  
  
Finally came Kirei, the demon Lordess of the Northern Lands, the Lands of the Rising Falls. Her dark ebony hair swished behind her, held high up in her head by kazashi. Her reddish tail hung regally behind her, as she swept into the meeting hall. Eyes a brilliant red, she had a cascade on her forehead. Around her hands was an emerald whip, the royal insignia of the north.  
  
Servants appeared, seating the demon lords and lordesses and also serving them the many drinks and food for this meeting. Sesshoumaru stared at Raion. "You called for this meeting, Raion. I shall give the honors over to you."  
  
Raion nodded gravely. "Well, lets get to it, shall we?" He raised the glass of tea to his lips for a moment. "It seems the time to fight the Outlaws has finally come. Ima (Now)," he began. "I've received information that they've raised in society in the Forbidden Lands. They have been active with the humans, and seemed to have began a secret trade with them."  
  
"Dô iu imi desu ka (What does that mean)?" Mizu asked, leaning forward.  
  
"It means that they're recruiting members and trading weapons with them." Kirei growled, eyes glowing from rage. "It means they're planning an attack on us."  
  
"Hai." Raion nodded. "That is why I called you all here today. Under the Kudoshiwa Contract, all the outlaws and their descendants are prohibited contact with youkai and are banned from youkai society. Therefore, it was not strange that they've been associating with the humans for some time already. It's just recent news that they seem to be meeting for something called 'Kassori Kaigi' (Secret Plan)."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. This did not bode well with them. The outlaws have been planning this for sometime, and they are most unprepared. "Call forth for any and all fighting demons in our region." Sesshoumaru stated, his usual stoic mask pasted on. "We shall prepare for a fight real soon."  
  
The other three nodded their agreements. But Sesshoumaru didn't even see them. A war was about to break out-but his main concern was to keep Kagome away from it all.  
  
Do not worry, Kagome. This Sesshoumaru vows to protect you.zutto (forever).  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Yawn.*  
  
InuYasha stretched widely high up on his branch. They've been tracking the shards, it seems, for all eternity. Kagome had said that she sensed a shard presence somewhere close to the Northern region. They've been chasing after it all day, and had finally decided to make camp when the sun disappeared behind the far mountains.  
  
Glancing around camp, InuYasha realized that the girls have went to take a bath already. Feh. Women.you can't live with them. Shippo was playing with Kirara by the campfire, showing the neko demon the new card tricks he learned from Kagome.  
  
Another closer look revealed the disappearance of the hentai monk. Frowning, the hanyou decided to drag the houshi (monk) back before the girl really pound him to a pulp.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Kagome sighed their contentment, as they slid into the water. Kagome proceeded to rub the jasmine scented shampoo onto her hair, then cleaning it thoroughly in the fresh spring.  
  
Sango, also cleaning out her body, eyed her best friend silently. Finally, having plucked up the courage she needed, she asked, "Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm...?" came the distracted reply.  
  
Sango were quiet for a moment, as she lathered some of Kagome's shower cream. "Well...what happened between you and Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
For just a split second, Kagome stopped her cleansing. Then, just as abruptly, she began once again. "Nothing. Obviously, I've made absolutely no impact on the Demon Lord's life."  
  
Sango frowned yet again. If nothing happened, why does Kagome seems so out of it.And WHY in the name of Kami has she almost bedded.well, "grounded".him?  
  
Kagome sighed, seemingly to read her friend's mind, continued. "Absolutely nothing." She whispered, stopping movements all together. "Neither love or friendship. After all those sweet moments I had with him, he felt absolutely nothing."  
  
The bitterness in her voice caused Sango's heart to almost break. Swimming closer to her friend, she wrapped an arm around her. "You fell in love with him."  
  
It was not a question but a statement. Both girls knew it was the truth, there was no denying it. Hell, the evidence was smacked right in front of their faces, how can ANYONE ignore it?  
  
"Hai."  
  
Tears did not fall, but Sango knew Kagome wanted to cry. She wanted to comfort her friend, but the sudden movement from the bushes caught her attention. Glaring, she made an educated guess and quickly threw a heavy rock at the intruder.  
  
"Oww!!" The voice cried out, seemingly shocked to no ends. The girls shrieked when they saw InuYasha emerged, a large lump on his head. He glared at the two naked girls before him.  
  
"INUYASHA?!" a shocked voice uttered, bringing their attention somewhere to their left. Hiding behind a cherry tree stood Miroku, his face smudged with some of the tree sap. However, this hentai houshi did not appear to notice, as he gawked at InuYasha.  
  
Then, appearing to recover, he smirked knowingly. Nodding his head he said, "I always knew you had it in you."  
  
Again, the two girls shrieked, causing great distress to any youkai within ten miles of them. "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then, before the two males realized what happened, they found numerous rocks thrown at them. Kagome's face flushed red, as she shrieked, "OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! SIT BOY!!!"  
  
Feeling very crappy indeed, InuYasha crashed to the ground face first as what seemed to be the entire world settled their weights on his back. Passing out from the inexplicable pain, InuYasha didn't rise and yell, "B*tch!" for once.  
  
Sango frowned at the males, nostrils flaring from her rage. "Why don't we dress before these two wakes?" She said, still glaring at their dead backs.  
  
Kagome smiled the first genuine smile since she's brought back. "Hai, lets."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I wasn't peeking!" InuYasha yelled for the hundredth time. "I found Miroku gone, so I decided to go after that monk! If I knew you girls would DESTROY me for that, I would have stayed on my tree!!"  
  
"So you're blaming this on me now?" Miroku scoffed, rubbing his black eye slightly. "Admit it, InuYasha. You wanted to see Lady Kagome bare."  
  
InuYasha's cheeks flared, proving everyone's suspicion to be true. "Hentai!!!" Kagome yelled, shaking her head, flushed bright red.  
  
Again the hanyou growled. "NO!!! I would NEVER!!!"  
  
Shippo and Kirara watched with interest from their sitting grounds on Kagome's sleeping bag. Really, adults are interesting. Deciding to break the glaring contest they seemed to be having, Shippo asked, "Why do you always look at Kagome and Sango? When you know they're just going to hurt you?"  
  
That seemed to be the last straw for InuYasha. "I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried, dashing towards the kitsune.  
  
Before he can reach Shippo, however, the cries of Kagome reached his ear. "InuYasha, oswari!"  
  
Crashing once again on the ground, he let out a flutter of curses not eligible for children ears. Kagome frowned, when she found Shippo leaning forward in interest. "InuYasha, oswari!"  
  
*Thud*  
  
Again, the poor puppy has been crashed to the ground. Completely ignoring the hanyou that's getting on her nerves, she promptly stepped on him, as she headed towards her sleeping bag. Kirara and Shippo both made room for the girl as she settled down for bed. "Oyasumi nasai (good night), everyone," were her last words, before turning for a night of sleep.  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Character info:  
  
Mizu Age: 730 Height: 5' 6" Weight: 240 lbs. Territory: Southern, Lands of the Setting Sea Heritage: Wave Insigna: Sapphire Water Omega Name Meaning: Water Living Family: Father, Brother. No mate nor heir to speak of.  
  
Raion: Age: 879 Height: 6' 10" Weight: 469 lbs Territory: Eastern, Land of the Blazing Sun Heritage: Sun Insignia: Ruby Chain Sickle Name Meaning: Lion Living Family: Mate, Amiku, and heir, Jashin.  
  
Kirei: Age: 693 Height: 5' 5" Weight: 197 lbs Territory: Northern, Land of the Rising Falls Heritage: Cascade Insignia: Emerald Whip Name Meaning: Pretty Living Family: Mother, Jinjuku and Son, Kouga.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Age: Unknown Height: Estimated to around 7' 2" Weight: 520 lbs Territory: Western, Land of the Crescent Moon Heritage: Crescent Moon Insignia: "Diamond" Tenseiga Name Meaning: Born to Kill Living Family: Brother, InuYasha. No mate nor heir to speak of.  
  
Heh, I just wanted to put that in, since it's so hard to fit all these information without completely ruining the rhythm of the story. Anyways, the block for this story is gone, as Hachi just got a new dash of "Brain Juice." Supposedly, it helps with the development of our brain, and therefore helps with the story planning.  
  
I really should drink one of those when that Math Test of mine comes up...  
  
Anyways, lots of you have complained that it totally sucks that Kagome is spending time away from our favorite Sesshy. Gomen nasai for not being abled to please you. But, as you can see, I'm very sick of the usual "Kidnapping Kagome, takes her, and then she never sees InuYasha and friends again" sort of theme.  
  
It's just completely unlikely that she'd be swayed that easily. I mean, the girl's LOYAL. After she regained her memory (and come on, eventually she WILL get her memory back) she'll return to her original friends. (At least, I think. I'm really not sure how Takahashi's mind work.*shrug*)  
  
~* Fanfiction Resposes *~  
  
SenileFool;): So glad that you didn't give up on me! And hope this met your expectations!  
  
Tsuki Yume: Need you ask? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Thanks a whole bunch! ^^  
  
Ptbear: Agree wholeheartedly with you on the Kikyo subject. *nods* However, I think I'll have the hanyou suffer a little in this fic. *smirks evilly as insane laughter filters the air*  
  
Wake-Robin: Thanks a lot!  
  
Silverstargazing: Thankee! ^^  
  
Queenanneus: Hope this chapter answered your questions and curiosities! And thank you for reviewing!  
  
My DeathWish: Thanks so much for your encouragements! I really appreciate them! It helps swell my oversized head! lol  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: Greetings Cherry Kisses, from All-time most powerful of battle something! haha...I must say, I really look forward to your reviews each time! Plz keep reviewing! And, hai, a truce it is!  
  
UnlovedBandNerd: I'll try! And danx a whole bunch!  
  
Judy: *glare* I WILL get your pn...I WILL!!! And, heh, wut coincidence, huh? Danx for reviewing!  
  
Raine84: Hope this chapter answered your questions! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cookie6: Well, the meeting was stated! Did you like it? And thanks for reviewing!  
  
~* End *~  
  
Phew--done! Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews! Love you all! The next update will be up as soon as I can manage! Love you all!  
  
Happy Reading! 


	10. Return to Hell

Chapter Ten  
  
Return to Hell  
  
Somehow, Kagome knew she was dreaming. Yet, it's hard to care much, when you're surrounding by scenery as extravagant as this.  
  
In a meadow filled with a wide variety of flowers of red, blue, gold, silver, green, purple, white, stood Kagome. The sky was a rosy pink, with fluffy clouds dangling in the sky. It looked so soft that you felt like you can just pluck it out of the sky and take a huge bite.  
  
Even Kagome herself was more serene than usual. She wore one of her favorite kimono that Sesshoumaru had bestowed upon her. Her hair was left loose, billowing from the gentle breezes that teased it. Her eyes sparkled in the invisible sunlight, and she couldn't help but think that Rin would love to be here.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru appeared, looking as gorgeous as usual. His silver locks danced, as he stepped to her. While she would have stepped back in real life, she stayed planted, as though her own feet had grown roots.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
She didn't reply. What can she say, after all? He didn't care about her.  
  
"I've missed you..."  
  
At this, her eyes widened. He'd missed her? Her heart leapt, but she stamped her traitorous thoughts before it could take root.  
  
It was as though he sensed her withdrawal, for his eyes dimmed momentarily, before his mask was back on. "I just want to remind you, Kagome."  
  
Still, she didn't reply. Why can't she reply?  
  
"That I'll be waiting...for eternity...my love."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The unpleasant tingly feeling on her back roused Kagome automatically. It was such a quick response, that she jerked the sleeping kitsune awake from his sleep.  
  
Rubbing his eyes with his small hands, he asked, "Wuzzah matter, Kagome?"  
  
She didn't reply, but instead scanned the area. InuYasha had already dropped onto a fighting pose, ready for the first sign of an attack. Sango held her boomerang close, eyes focused. Even Miroku didn't have a perverted thought in his head for once.  
  
Kagome held her bow loosely in her hands, ready should she need it to protect her kit. Narrowing her eyes, she frowned at the feeling that's throbbing themselves at her. For some reason, it's familiar...and welcomed...  
  
The winds suddenly changed direction, as though purposefully bringing them the scent of the creature. Kagome's eyes widened, as she realized who it was, just as InuYasha did.  
  
"Kikyo..." he breathed, eyes filling with its usual longing/wonder haze.  
  
The trees rustled, as though admitting the presence of the undead priestess. She arrived with her usual huff of arrogance and icy coolness. Her eyes betrayed no emotion, but for her usual sorrow turned upon InuYasha. It was as though she wanted InuYasha to forever remember that she'd died because of him...  
  
Kagome scowled, when she saw her friend's eyes soften. Here we go again... she groaned softly in her mind.  
  
InuYasha had already lapsed back into his usual Oh-my-God-Kikyo mode. He'd stepped towards her, a single hand reaching for her, before he seemed to remember Kagome. He turned to his friend guiltily, but was shocked to find that Kagome didn't wear the usual hurt/angered scent to her. Instead, she held a rather annoyed feel around her aura. As thought she didn't cared anymore.  
  
Kikyo turned her attention back to the miko. "I'm not here to kill InuYasha today." She said, voice as soft as cotton.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Sango demanded. She's only met the undead priestess once before, but she's long decided that she couldn't stand the girl. Such depressing thoughts cannot be good for you.  
  
Kikyo paid her no mind. "I've decided that I need my soul back."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened at this. She's here to kill Kagome.  
  
Slowly standing, Kagome dropped her bow. "It's rather stupid to match a bow against a bow, don't you think?" she asked, and chose her weapon: the chain sickle. "This will make our fight much more enjoyable to our audience, do you agree, Kikyo?"  
  
Again, her companions were shocked to find that their Kagome had become so accustomed to the many variety of weaponry.  
  
Kikyo sneered. "You wish to match me? No matter what weapon you choose, the result shall be the same. Wait for another lifetime, girl." She cried, releasing an arrow in the process.  
  
Kagome threw out the sickle, allowing the chain to fly across the distance. It struck the arrow, splitting it into two, and continued on towards Kikyo.  
  
Shocked at Kagome's skill, Kikyo barely dodged. This time, Kagome smirked. "Don't underestimate me, my darling Kikyo."  
  
InuYasha breathed again, when he saw that both parties were safe. He then growled at Kagome. "What are you attacking her for?"  
  
Kagome glared at him. What a dense little--! Kikyo, however, offered her former love a small smile. Again, InuYasha melted. "Kikyo..."  
  
The sudden sounds of chains filled the air, as Kagome launched yet another attack, this time, towards InuYasha. The shocked hanyou froze, completely numbed by the idea that Kagome would want to hit him.  
  
The chain sickle passed through him, however, and seemed instead to embedded itself onto the surrounding ground. Light blazed through, as Kagome destroyed the portal to hell that Kikyo had created. Everyone opened their eyes when the light finally faded away.  
  
Sango and Miroku stared, not having seen the disrupted ground before. They also marveled at how powerful Kagome had became...Is it even possible, that their Kagome could learn to be so casually exact with whatever weapon she chose? In time as short as it was?  
  
Kagome glared at her. "I thought you said you're not here to kill him?"  
  
Kikyo made no response, but instead matched her glare for glare.  
  
Releasing arrow after arrow, she sneered with grim satisfaction with the fact that she knew Kagome wouldn't be able to destroy this many arrows at one time.  
  
However, the miko made the single mistake of blinking, and suddenly found her target gone. Instead, her arrows headed for Sango and Miroku. The demon exterminator quickly called upon her boomerang, and shielded them from harm.  
  
Another blink suddenly revealed Kagome to Kikyo's sight again. Kagome had used the chain to latch the blade on a nearby tree, allowing her to be able to jump out of harm's way.  
  
Naturally, Kikyo glared. This Kagome was proving to be far more trouble than she's worth. But then, she IS my incarnation...  
  
Again, Kagome threw her sickle at her, and again Kikyo dodged. InuYasha made a move to stop their fight, but Kagome just cried out, "Sit!" and he'd crash back down.  
  
Miroku and Sango also moved to help Kagome, but again, the girl would stop them with a glared. This was a fight between the two miko, and no one would come in between to help or to defeat.  
  
"Why is she doing this?!" Shippo wailed, worried that his Kagome would be in danger.  
  
"Because." Was the quiet reply from Sango. "Kagome has to prove once and for all, that she's not Kikyo's shadow--and never was..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" A voice rang through the halls of the Castle of the Crescent Moon. "Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaaa!!!!!!"  
  
Grumbling the bubbly girl, Jaken cursed yet again. Refraining from striking the exuberant girl, he muttered madly to himself about the folly of humans.  
  
The overly cute Rin turned her large eyes to Jaken. "Jaken-sama, where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
The chibily asked question caused the overly ugly toad youkai to melt, however much he disliked this human girl. He supposed, as far as humans went, this one is better than the others. "How many times do I have to tell you, brat!" he bit out anyway. "Lord Sesshoumaru is busy with the conference with the other lords and lordess."  
  
"So they're in the con-con...confirent room?"  
  
"Conference, girl. Not confirent."  
  
"Hai! Con-ference." The girl said, pronouncing this new vocabulary slowly. "Is Sesshoumaru-sama there?"  
  
"Hai...but m'lord is definitely not to be interrupted--!" He stopped, when he realized that his charge had already ran off in search for her father figure.  
  
"Oh! M'lord will definitely take another century off my life for this!" the toad wailed, chasing after her. He can't believe he ever considered her cute.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(Anyways, back to the battle between the living and the dead miko.)  
  
It was turning out to be quite the show, this spectacle between Kagome and Kikyo. Sango and Miroku had finally opted on sitting on InuYasha, seeing that it would become distracting for Kagome to continue screaming out "sits" on their friend every three minutes.  
Shippo had finally decided that his okaa-san is not in any sort of danger, seeing as she's able to dodge all of the witch's attacks. He also noted, with significant pride, that her attacks are becoming increasingly more effective. If that "stupid lady that looks like my okaa-san" had blood, she would most definitely be bleeding right then.  
  
InuYasha had tried harder than ever to get up, when he saw that his precious Kikyo was hurt. He tried even harder when, finally, one of Kikyo's arrows made slight contact with Kagome's cheek.  
  
Kagome, who had sliced Kikyo yet again, failed to dodge fast enough when she caught sight of the oncoming arrow. It grazed her left cheek slightly, leaving behind a bloody welt. She also noted that Miroku and Sango were having trouble containing the anxious-to-death hanyou. "InuYasha, sit!"  
  
Her brief lapse in concentration caused her immense pain, as Kikyo buried an arrow on Kagome's left arm. Wincing from the wound, the girl quickly countered with a stab to the miko's heart.  
  
The undead priestess grimaced, when she realized that Kagome had managed to damage a major part of her body. Since her body had been made of dirt and bone, she felt no pain. But, due to the fact that Kagome had slashed her "heart," so to speak, she'd actually let loose all the souls from Kikyo's body.  
  
Widening her eyes in shock, she called on her soul catchers, wincing when she felt her body weakening. Her loyal demons came at her call, yet suddenly backed off, as they couldn't break through the shield that Kagome had around them.  
  
Unable to bring the souls to their mistress, they watched as Kikyo slowly fell to the ground, eyes turning duller and duller. Beads of perspiration came forth, as she concentrated on just staying conscious.  
  
Kagome, seeing her past life falls to the ground, felt sympathy to the girl. Sending the demons off with a blast of her miko powers, she allowed her shield to fall. Making sure that Kikyo was too weak to do any damage to InuYasha, Kagome discarded the bow from her hands.  
  
"Sango, Miroku," the girl called. "Let him loose."  
  
The monk and exterminator shared a brief look, before getting up from InuYasha. Immediately, he dashed towards Kikyo, worry evident in his features. "Kikyo..."  
  
"Inu...Inu...Yasha..." the priestess breathed, trying to concentrate on his handsome features. "Inu...my Inu..."  
  
"Kikyo, I'm here. I'm here, Kikyo."  
  
Oh, how he wanted to cry. It hurts so much, to watch the woman he loved die all over again. Yet, he knew it was for the best. As long as she stayed on this earth, she'd never be freed from her vengeful spirit. It's better that she returns to her proper realm.  
  
"Inu...Yasha..." it seemed she's unable to say anything but his name in that instant. Her eyes started to close, as death finally came to claim her in its clutches again.  
  
Before she completely faded away, InuYasha whispered the words she'd longed to hear in her entire lifetime. "I love you."  
  
Her eyes opened, and in them, they all saw the degree of her love she felt for him. She gave no reply, as finally, her soul came to rest, and she returned back to hell.  
  
Author's Corner  
  
*sigh* Heh, I rather like that chapter. . . I don't have anything MAJOR against the undead miko, but I don't particularly LIKE her either. ^_^  
  
In the beginning, I'd planned on having her die because InuYasha couldn't stand the fact that Kikyo's about to kill his new love, Kagome. So he comes forth and delivers the final blow. But then, I wanted Kagome to be the more dominant one. And also, I thought, that it's unlikely that InuYasha would take sides.  
  
In fact, I find it that the hanyou might actually take Kikyo's side. I wouldn't know. *shrug* I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, and she's not drawing fast enough.  
  
OK, so then, on with the responses, huh?  
  
Kagome-the-Halfbreed: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tsuki Yume: Heh, well, in my fic, eventually the two will come back together...I think. It's not REALLY decided on yet, but I don't really do well with sad endings. Most of my "sad" endings ends up having a sequel, where the new ending would become happy. Heh, I like reading sad endings, ok, though. ^^  
  
Wake-Robin: I shall NOT be dragged down by such lowlifes!! *stands straighter* Danx, btw, for reviewing!  
  
IndecisiveFreak: Haha, thanks a bunch for your encouragements-they're really flattering! Glad you liked it!  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: Lots of greets to *Gay* Care Bear! It's not that I don't HATE Kikyo, but I don't LIKE her. She's too depressing for me. I like her OK, when she's with ordinary people, because, for some reason, she acts all nice. But, the moments she gets within a hundred miles of InuYasha and co, or with Naraku, she acts all vengeful, depressing, and, in my eyes, WAY too manipulative for her own good. Ha, I love Hiei lots, but my personal fav in YYH is Kurama, because the boy is a complete hottie! A crossover of InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho would be posted up soon as I complete one of these stories, be sure to look out for it!  
  
fluffy+kagome=kawaii: Luv you name and agree wholeheartedly. I'll check out your work as soon as possible and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Neolannia: haha...! I hope he bled a lot...*smirk*  
  
Queenanneus: Keep reading! ^^ And I must compliment you on your perception!  
  
No Tama: Thanks a whole lot for your encouragement! I'll shed light of the past in later chapters...Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Satania_Li: Thankee! ^^  
  
SavedFromBoredom: Glad to have saved you! If you need to complain to anyone about my updates, blame my editor...heh, leave me out...or you could blame Hachi...  
  
Raine84: I try my hardest to keep them long, but if I do, then I'll have to take even LONGER!!! So, heh, gomen for leaving you with that cliff...  
  
~* End *~  
  
Several people asked me to make my chapters longer, so here's a poll. I could either:  
  
have long chapters, and update less frequently have short chapters, and update faster  
  
Please also give me your definition of "long chapters." I'm not asking for chapters that's twenty pages or something, because then, I'm afraid, you'll be waiting for months!  
  
Please give REASONABLE answers. I type in "Bookman Old Style" font at size 11 on my computer. Would all of you be satisfied with maybe a 8 page update each time, not counting my AC?  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Love from, Yukisora and Hachigatsu 


	11. The Winds of Change

Chapter Eleven  
  
The Winds of Change  
  
No one knows how long they just stayed there, watching the motionless InuYasha clutch at the dirt that was once Kikyo's body. His long silver bangs hid his eyes from view. Although no one caught sight of tears, they knew that he wanted nothing more than to cry for his lost love.  
  
It was hard to understand what he might have thought then. Maybe he blamed Kagome for the death of Kikyo. Perhaps he really thought that Kikyo was better off in hell. After all, he'd join her there sooner or later.  
  
"InuYasha...?"  
  
Lifting his head, he saw Kagome hovering over him. Gods, her features were so like her. Her hair, her hands, her body, her nose, her mouth... How he wished he didn't have to face her just then.  
  
"I'm sorry, InuYasha."  
  
He didn't want to see her just then. It's just too painful. Even though a part of him still loved her, he just couldn't face her right then. She killed Kikyo. She killed her.  
  
Hastily getting up, he grabbed a handful of the dirt, and made his way east, back to the direction of Kaede's village. The rest of them watched him go, sorrow filling their every senses.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So it is decided?" Mizu asked, rising from her seat. Her long gorgeous hair tumbled past her shoulders, and glistened in the light. "We shall--"  
  
The door suddenly banged opened, revealing to them two very hassled guards, a very sweaty Jaken, and a bright Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" she cried out, flinging herself onto his leg. "Rin found Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Jaken came forth, panting and wheezing from chasing after this excitable girl. "Thousand apologies...*wheeze*...m'lord Sesshoumaru...*pant*." He said, bowing hastily. "Rin...Rin...*huff*...disappeared and she's...she..." Unabled to finish his sentence, Jaken fainted in a dead heap.  
  
Rin, noting this, laughed gleefully. "Jaken-sama fell asleep! Jaken- sama said Sesshoumaru-sama is in the...in the...con-con..."  
  
"Conference?" Raion offered.  
  
"Hai!" the little girl rewarded him with a melting smile. Immediately, Raion succumbed to her charms. "Conference room! Rin comes to Sesshoumaru-sama! Does Sesshoumaru-sama want to come flower-picking with Rin?"  
  
Mizu glided over, and ruffled Rin's hair. "She's absolutely kawaii (cute), Sesshoumaru." She offered. "But what are you doing with a ningen girl?"  
  
Not in the mood to explain anything, Sesshoumaru woke Jaken. "Bring Rin to the garden."  
  
"B-but...Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"I am busy, Rin. I shall go picking with you tomorrow" The Demon Lord replied sternly. "Go with Jaken."  
  
"When can Rin see Kagome onee-chan?"  
  
At the sound of Kagome's name, Sesshoumaru promptly froze. Gods, when was the last time she's been freed from his thoughts? "We shall see, Rin. Now go."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Turning back to the business at hand, he saw the other lord and lordess look at him in curiosity. "Kagome?" Kirei teased, a smirk evident in her features. "Who is this Kagome, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"That is none of your concern, Kirei."  
  
Mizu and Raion exchanged knowing look. Nodding wisely, Raion smirked. "No wonder why you hosted this with no complaints." He said. "Your mind is filled with this Kagome." Coming over a clapping his back, he laughed. "Can't wait to meet her, Ice-man. About time you settled down and get yourself an heir."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, starting to feel vexed. He removed Raion's hands off his shoulder. "We were discussing our plans for the outlaws?"  
  
"Ah, yes." Kirei agreed. "Well, seems as though we've got everything. Lets just go through it one more time..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean, you're not coming?!" Sango cried out, shocked.  
  
Kagome looked at the direction InuYasha had ran off. Shrugging, she turned back to them. "I just think InuYasha and I should spend some time away from each other, that's all."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be back to normal in a few days, Lady Kagome." Miroku offered. He stepped towards her, but stopped when he saw her shake her head.  
  
"It's not only that. I need some time away from him too." Shippo whimpered and launched himself onto her chest.  
  
"I'm coming too, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled down at her adopted son. "You didn't think I'd leave you behind, did you, Shippo-chan?"  
  
Sango sighed, and got off Kirara. She stared right into Kagome's eyes, making certain that Kagome was sure about this. "You really won't change your mind, Kagome?"  
  
"Not this time."  
  
Slumping over in defeat, she hugged her close. "Oh well. At least we know you'll definitely be abled to defend yourself out there..."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha sat by the God tree. It was where Kikyo had pinned him for fifty years. It was where he'd first met Kagome. It was where he'd planned on meeting Kikyo that fateful day. It was where he'd planned on breaking with Kagome that many months ago.  
  
So much has happened near this tree. This giant, majestic treed-- watching and observing, never once complaining from all the events that's occurred before it.  
  
He clenched at the dirt still clasped inside his fist. Kikyo...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku finally returned to the village. Walking into Kaede's hut, the elder lady glanced up. "Where is Kagome?"  
  
"She left."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Atop the hut sat InuYasha. His ears pricked when he heard what Sango had replied to Kaede. She left?! Why in the name of Kami did she do that for?  
  
And why shouldn't she, after the way you ran off? His annoying conscience nagged at him.  
  
Shut it!  
  
He could practically FEEL his other half, his better half, grumbling from discontent. Disappearing back to the back of his mind, InuYasha was left pondering what he should do now. Should he go after her?  
  
No. Maybe this time away...will give me the time I need to think.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had reached the Northern Territories. She set Shippo down, and created a fire warm enough to chase the night's chills away. Bringing out her sleeping bag, she cradled her little kitsune, as sleep drifted serenely to the girl...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She awoke sometime later, the cracking of a branch alerting the presence of another to her. Lifting her bow, she shot at her left, piercing into the darkness. The lone moon shone in the night sky, illuminating the parts that the trees had not covered.  
  
She had no idea who might be hiding in the darkness. Alert and on guard, she awaited for the slightest of movement. None came.  
  
Sighing her relief, she realized that her arrow must've pierced through the intruder. Setting her bow back down, her eyes widened when she felt a cold hand settle themselves on her mouth and nose.  
  
Willing herself not to breath, Kagome choked. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she took her breath. Sucking in the drug that the creature had wrapped around her face, the miko sunk into blissful unconsciousness once again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Again, he's dreaming. This time, he's by the edge of the territories. He was on the edge of the Western boundaries, staring off around him.  
  
The sudden movement by the corner of his eyes caught Sesshoumaru's attention. Slashing, he immediately killed his victim, when his poison entered his system.  
  
The creature's eyes widened, and entered hell with that same expression forever imprinted upon his face. Sesshoumaru scoffed. Such weak demons dared to challenge HIM? What fools...  
  
The tides suddenly flooded before him, bringing the many rock's to their destruction. Fascinated by the change of events THIS dream seemed to be having, he watched as another band of youkai came forth.  
  
They carried a carriage. The carriage was decorated by the most beautiful of silk and gold these lowlife could afford. Frowning, the demon lord proceeded to step forth, when he realized that he seemed to paralyzed.  
  
What in the world...?!  
  
The flap of the silk carriage suddenly blew, as though the winds were trying to help him realize what's inside. Or rather, who's inside.  
  
Raven locks met his gaze, and he stared at the unconscious Kagome. Even asleep, she's more beautiful than any goddess.  
  
His heart rate quickened, as he realized that she's being held captive. He willed his legs to work. But no, it's not cooperating. God damn it!  
  
He swore to protect her! He swore! But now...  
  
...Now she's in their hands...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bolting out of bed, beads of perspiration drifted down his brows. "Chikusho (damn)..." he swore to himself. "What was that all about...?"  
  
And was it really JUST a dream...?  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: *hops up and down* I'll be darned if I'm not happy with these new events that Hachi's supplying! Can you believe that he's gonna have *that* (points at something on a very crudely drawn "map") happen, and then he's gonna have *this* (points at another part of the map) happen? And THEN he's gonna have *allll this* (sweeps her hands around) happen!!! Koolie or what?  
  
Hachi: *nods wisely* Yes, this map I had her made was BRILLIANT!!! She is no longer blabbing out our plans!!! *laughs evilly*  
  
Yuki: And I'm FINALLY finished with the ENTIRE update in ALL those sites! (and posted for some NEW sites too!) I was WAY tired when I was finished, that's why I'm happy I had all these chapters done beforehand!  
  
**Announcements**  
  
In my weblog, you'll find a little "chatterbox" on the right module. This means that you can leave comments even when you're not a xangan or own your own blog! If you have any questions and you can't contact me, just leave a little message on the side, and I'll be happy to reply to you! Or, if you're just leaving a message to say hi, I'll still be happy and feel very egotistical!!! ^^ lol  
  
~* Fanfiction Responses *~  
  
AnimeFreak: Updated! Thanks for reviewing! And glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Lupine_Lover: Hmm, I guess it's just the normal "can't remember dream" syndrome. You know, the ones that people always have? they'll have a hazy reflection on the dream they had the night before, and then forget it completely. I guess I should've put that into the story...oh well, thanks for pointing that out anyways.  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: *winces* So sorry for putting you through that. I myself like Kagura too, mainly because she's not enjoying all the killing she's being ordered to do. I'm thinking of featuring a *nice* Kagura in my new fic (currently not posted) with the Kag/Kur pairing. Naraku, though, I hate the guy. Maybe it's just the whole antagonist thing but I do NOT like him. Nuh-uh!! *shakes head empathically* You've VERY much welcomed to him! *grins evilly* After all, that leaves SESSHIE all to MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (along with the thousand other fan-girls out there, but what the heck.)  
  
SavedFromBoredom: Yea, I saw a few of those myself. And, since I didn't like it, I tried to make it a bit different. And sorry for putting that question onto you! Arigatô for answering my plea for help all the same!  
  
Fluffyscatdemon: Arigatô!!!! I LOVE getting reviews! And sorry for the wait!!!!!!  
  
Jinxandfrost: Thanks so much! Although it's going to be more than just a *bit* hard for those two to become together again. You'll see why in later chapters.  
  
Wake-Robin: Happy to live up to your expectations! ^^  
  
Ryuukai's GF: O_O Serious? Lemon's allowed in ff? People's been telling me that it's NOT allowed...hmm...*strokes chin thoughtfully* Oh well, either way, I'm going to delete all lemon parts for this site--just in case. If you'd like to read the lemon, just visit my other sites, where NC-17 is allowed! And thankee, for reviewing!! Glad you liked! ^^  
  
Queenanneus: Heh, thanks for taking the poll! Were you disappointed with the way Sess treated Rin? I WOULD have made him a bit more comical, but I don't want my Sess too OOC.  
  
IndecisiveFreak: Naw, I don't mind. Just give me your email, and I'll keep you posted. Or, if you want, you can sign up in my mailing site, Rhexi.notifylist.com, and I'll have you an email everytime I update!  
  
Jewel Giovanni: *blush* Thanks so much...*blush*...and arigatô for reviewing! ^_^  
  
Kanemoshi: ^^ I'm glad you liked it! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tsuki Yume: Same here, same here. I wonder what is it about sad endings that turn people off? I absolutely HATE tragedies...*shudder* NEVER do I read tragedies knowingly...its so barbaric.  
  
Flame Fox Enchantress: *sigh* Here's another lover of Sess. I'm NEVER going to have him to myself *bawls* I like Sess have a bit of "nice-ness" in his system. And I'm trying my hardest to keep him in character. But, later on in the series, I noticed that Rumiko is making Sess lot nicer anyways (especially when he saved that little kit's father from the headless realm or whatever). I'm glad you enjoyed this fic, and thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
Silverstargazing: Glad you liked! I'll try to come faster! 


	12. You're Safe Now

Chapter Twelve  
  
You're Safe Now...  
  
Slowly, the room came to focus, as Kagome finally opened her eyes. This was too familiar. It was as though she'd forgotten her memory all over again, and she'd returned to the day when she'd first awoke in Sesshoumaru's castle--  
  
Damn. He just never leaves my mind...!  
  
"Ahh...little lassie f'nlly woke, eh?"  
  
Kagome rose quickly. For the first time, she saw that she had been sleeping comfortably on a bed. Her surroundings were very tranquil and serene. The voice rang out from one of the shadows by the wall.  
  
"Who are you?" Her voice was quite even, despite the fact that she's a "prisoner" to this person...  
  
"Me? Oh, me lass, don' ye be worryin' 'bout such fickle details as that." He laughed. "Why not tell me 'bout yeself instead?" He stepped out of the shadows, and Kagome wasn't at all that surprised to find the usual get-up of a pirate. (You know, the wooden leg, hooked arm, and one eyed pirates...^_^)  
  
Kagome sniffed as a response to that question. "Do you take me for a child?" she retorted instead. When the haze left her mind, she realized that someone was missing. "Why did you kidnap me? Where is my kit?"  
  
"Yer kit is fine, lassie. Left 'im in th' woods." His eyes were dancing, as though he enjoyed bantering with her like this. If you can call this bantering. "As fer why ye were 'idnapped? I ain't sure on it meself. Must've had a reason, though, don' ye think?"  
  
"You're talking nonsense." Left Shippo in the WOODS? Good God, she could only hope that no neighboring youkai ate her sweet little kitsune! She made to get out of the room, when he raised a hooked arm to her.  
  
"Ye will not be leavin' me lassie." He growled, suddenly turning dangerous. "Ye shall be meetin' with me boss soon. Oh aye, me lassie. He would be pleased."  
  
She couldn't be more confused. Do pirates even answer to someone else? Obviously, yes. Settling back down on her bed, she glanced at her room. Everything was furnished to the height of style. She even saw a huge shelf filled with volumes after volumes of books for her to entertain herself with. "Do you always treat your prisoners this nicely?"  
  
"Nay. Only ye, lassie. Master ol' gave orders ye were to be nicely treated. Master gave ye all this."  
  
"And who's your master?"  
  
The pirate shook his head. "Little ol' me is not to talk. No, tha' is fer him and him alon'. Wish lassie luck though. Ye'll need it." He then turned and left the room, leaving her to complete solitude.  
  
Sesshoumaru...I miss Sesshoumaru...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The room was covered in shadows, hiding the features of all that's present in the room.  
  
"They've caught her."  
  
"Good." He grinned with satisfaction as his subjects knelt before him. For a while, he didn't speak, just simply thinking about the girl. The girl that would soon be his... "See to it that the pirates arrive here with no trouble. That baka (idiot) of a demon should at the very least know about her disappearance by now."  
  
"Of course my lord master." The creature bowed, and left the room.  
  
"Kikanzi."  
  
Another subject came forth. Her features were slightly seen. Long dark hair tumbled past her shoulders and to her waist. Narrow, slanted eyes which were a bright red, her smile was mischievous and sly. "Yes, master?"  
  
"Have you seen the girl?"  
  
"Hai, my lord."  
  
"You know what it is that I want, do you not."  
  
For the first time, she stepped into the light. Her hair, a dark midnight black, gleamed. Her skin was deathly pale, eyes even more brilliant in the light. Her figure was slender and curvaceous. Any mortal looking would instantly fall under her spell.  
  
She bowed low, her dark hair covering her entire features. When she rose once again, her eyes had turned blue-gray. Her skin a lovely ivory white while touches of pink dashed into her cheeks. Hair reaching just the small of her back, her entire features had turned from sly to innocent. Indeed, it was Kagome who stared back. "Of course, my lord master."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha and company had decided to head for the road once again. Even though Kagome's not with them, they still cannot have Naraku gaining the advantage, when it comes to the completion of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The sudden change in the winds caught the attention of the group. Dashing to the east, they could just scarcely see the tornado, seemingly heading their way.  
  
In matters of seconds, the tornado had caught up to them. "Hey!" a loud wolf youkai called out happily.  
  
Brown fur was stuck onto his shoulder pads, and used as leg warmers for his legs. His armor was made from black steel. Hair tied in a ponytail, he had a single head band keeping his bangs from his face.  
  
He ran past InuYasha, trampling him along the way, towards Sango and Miroku. "Well, where is she?"  
  
By she, everyone could presume that he's talking about Kagome. Ever since the first time they'd met Kouga, he'd held an interest in their friend. Sure, in the beginning, he'd only been after her ability to see the Shikon shards. But, somewhere along the way, he'd also fallen head over heels for her. Thus, InuYasha and Kouga had became intense rivals for Kagome's affections.  
  
"Well?" the impatient wolf prince demanded.  
  
Miroku quickly batted InuYasha to the ground with his staff, when he saw his friend making his way to Kouga. Then said, "She left the group."  
  
"She WHAT?!" Kouga cried out, thoroughly surprised. His face then tensed and he growled. Turning to InuYasha, his complete rage bubbled over. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"  
  
Everyone was surprised by Kouga's display. They hadn't realized that he cared that deeply for Kagome. InuYasha recovered first. "I did nothing!"  
  
With fire practically spitting from his eyes, the wolf prince turned on his heels. "Right, sure! The only reason I allowed her to stay with you, was because I thought she'd like to be by her friends, until I took care of that bastard Naraku. Had I known you would do something like THIS, I would have NEVER allowed her to stay! If anything gets her out there, I'll make sure your head will be ripped from your goddamned throat!!"  
  
Then, before any of them could react to that comment, he'd dashed off in a puff of wind. InuYasha, however, cried out, "COME BACK HERE YOU WIMPY WOLF!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru had just assembled his force, when a hassled servant dashed into view. From the look on his face, whatever news he have must be urgent. Panicked to a degree almost unfathomable, Sesshoumaru finally managed to calm him with a threatening growl.  
  
"It's my lady Kagome!" he said, bowing hurriedly. "She's in the infirmary, all bloodied. She's calling for your presence immediately!"  
  
Sesshoumaru dashed out of his seat, worry evident in his face. Why didn't he sense her?  
  
Rushing into the room, he almost winced when he caught sight of her. Her body, face, and hair was covered with blood. It's amazing that she's still alive. Walking over to her side, he took one of her hands into his. "Kagome?" no response. "Love?"  
  
Slowly, her eyes opened, revealing to him the beautiful depths he'd longed to see for some time now. "Sesshou..."  
  
Her voice was ragged, as though she'd used it all up from the screaming. "Hold on, my love." He replied. He unsheathed his Tenseiga, and slashed at her wounds.  
  
Immediately, her wounds all healed. Kagome blinked, and looked at herself. "Sess...?"  
  
He went back to her, and held her close. "You're safe now." Kagome smiled gently, as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
I'm safe now...  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Well, I'm pretty sure everyone could see the not-so-subtle hints at the plots that's brewing! And if you don't, ah, well, don't worry about it! It'll reveal itself in time!  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, and want to tell everyone how touched I am that you guys reviewed! And a special thanks for those who reviewed by email!  
  
Seriously, I was so HAPPY when I saw that long list of reviews by email--and the contents were way sweet! I was seriously tempted to just upload this the next DAY after the last update, because you guys were so supporting! So, here's a LARGE arigatô to all those who reviewed!  
  
~* Fanfiction Responses *~  
  
katana_blade: Thanks! Gosh, you're giving me a really swelled head with all your compliments and encouragements--I'm flattered! Thankee for reviewing!  
  
Kim: Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Glad you liked it!  
  
Tsuki Yume: Yea, I got so annoyed when I first realized the search wasn't working...*sigh* I don't bother writing ENTIRE chapters all over, just because ff.net won't let me write lemon. Usually, the lemon contents were put into brackets, and it'll tell you where to go. Although, I'm thinking of keeping some of the lime in this account though!  
  
Becca: I'm glad you're enjoying the fic! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
BloodyDemoness: Hello fellow Kag/Sess fan! ^^ I'm happy that you're enjoying this fic so far!  
  
Wake-Robin: Heh, I came as quickly as possible! Thankee, glad you liked!!! ^_^  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: Um...Hiei?...oh, darn...I don't know...I like him too...*thinks* Ack! I don't know! Take over the world (as long as you leave my little world alone)! I like Hiei! (Though I STILL like Kur better...*drool*) I want a piece of him, so I CAN'T give him all to you...NO! I CAN'T!!! He's one of my fav bishie!!! And Yugi? Uhm, you can have him! Is that better?? I, personally, like his Yami counterpart and that Marik character better... As for your question, from what I know, it's koinu.  
  
Jamie: Glad you liked it! I came as fast as possible. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
Yoko Kurana: Glad you liked! And, just in case your name is any indication, I've got a crossover fic featuring a Kag/Kur pairing. Jewel of the Chaotic Soul, it's already posted. Thankee for reviewing!  
  
Kikyo-san: Happy you liked! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
GoodDaySesshoumaru: Oh, really? Thanks for telling me that, but I'm not bothering to fix it though. Arigatô, for bringing it to my attention!! ^_^  
  
Gopher2806: Glad you enjoy this fic so far! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ptbear: I tried coming fast as I can...as for Sess rescuing Kag...*smirk* We'll see...*giggles into hand hysterically*  
  
Queenanneus: Glad you liked! And I am WAY happy that you people don't find my characters OCC! Heh, so you think Naraku kidnapped Kag? ^^) We'll just have to find out if that's true, ne?  
  
Guardiun Angel15: Aw, this is the first time someone told me to take care!! *claps happily* I'm happy that you like my fic, and that you found it enjoyable! Arigatô, for reviewing!  
  
DarkPixie: Ooh, boy, I hope this wait wasn't dat long...*wince* Heh, I'm VERY happy you like this fic, and, ah, I DID come as fast as I could manage! It was all my editor's fault, you see, it took her FOREVER to edit! SERIOUSLY! *large history textbook thrown by Judy (my editor) connects with head* ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws bio text back at her* HAHA! REVENGE!!! *turns to Pixie* See? It's not my fault! I've got an abusive editor!!!  
  
Mistress Sakura: Glad to know that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shesshomarus-lady: ^_^ I'm glad you like this fic! I'm check out blinded as soon as I can, and thanks for the review and recommendation!  
  
Raine84: Thanks, I'm glad you liked! ^^  
  
Jinxandfrost: Gee...was that a bad cliff?? *Yuki giggles, attempting for an innocent smile* Anyhow, I'm happy that you're still reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
~* Mediaminer *~  
  
Orb: I'm glad you like it. I agree with you on the Sess persona. Now, if only he'll turn those gorgeous charms on me...*drool* Anyways, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Psycho Demoness: ^^ I'm happy that you like this fic so far! And I'm way flattered by your compliments...*blush* It's so sweet!!!  
  
Uhm, I know that in my account that there were more reviews than this, but for some reason, it's not showing in my computer. So, heh, sorry if your comment's not responded... I'll get to it next time, promise!!  
  
~* End *~  
  
*huggles happily to all reviewers* And to the "A Single Spark: A Kagome & Sesshoumaru Site" reviewers, your responses will be answered by email, since the review was sent to me by email. If you'd like to have your name put up or any such, request it, and I'll have it put into my weblog, not in my writing accounts...  
  
TO INFORM EVERYONE: in my weblog/xanga (homepage), there's a link on my header telling any and all who wish to be notified when I update. Also, there's a little "chatterbox" on the side, if you wish to leave comments in my homepage as well.  
  
Someone asked me online where my profile was on my weblog, it's on the left module, where it's listed with my name and such. If you wished to contact me, as in phone and address, please don't bother--it won't be there. *shudder* Stalkers, people, stalkers!!!  
  
As soon as I get around to do it, I'll be posting a "News" box on the right module as well. It's that module that'll be relying all info on my current rates in my fanfictions. 


	13. Some As Ensurements, Others As Bribes

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Some As Ensurements, Others As Bribes...  
  
**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!**  
  
Yuki: *cowers* I feel soo ashamed....  
  
Hachi: *stands over Yuki with a stick* You should, Yuki, you should. Shame on you for giving people the wrong impression!!!  
  
Yuki: I didn't mean to! *wails* I mean, it was all just jokes and fun! I never thought people would take me seriously!!!  
  
Hachi: *sigh* Well, set everyone straight, and tell a HUGE gomen nasai...  
  
Yuki: *bows to everyone* Waah...There are a few things people have to know and a few things I have to say...  
  
First, I have owe a HUGE sorry to my editor, Judy, who got attacked by mail because of some of the things I joked with. Remember when I said it was my editor that's taking a long time? Those were just jokes, people. Sorry if I didn't clarify that...Judy is MAD fast when it comes to editing (1 day) and she's accurate! (At least, I think) She's a friend/editor/judge. She's the first reader to my newest updates (hence, she's my editor) and she gives me her opinion. So, please don't attack her any more!!!!!!  
  
Second, I want to thank all those who reviewed--by mail and not. Your urges for me to update faster is (to me anyways) a compliment on its own.  
  
Third, to the people who offered to be editors or who gave me sites to FIND editors, I thank you for the offers, but it's OK. Judy is enough of an editor for me, and I don't really enjoy allowing random strangers (taken from sites) to be the first viewer of my works. I'd rather have a friend do that.  
  
Finally, sorry to those people who took this seriously. It wasn't meant to!!!!!!  
  
Yuki: *turns to Hachi* Happy?  
  
Hachi: *nods* OK everyone, on with the chapter!!!!  
  
InuYasha sneered at the dead demon laying by his feet. That weakling dared challenge him? Miroku and Sango both shooked their head. Ever since the departure of Kagome, InuYasha's been on a role of killing off any and all demons in their sight, in the hopes of finding a shikon shard.  
  
Of course, Miroku and Sango would whack him, every time he tries to kill off innocent youkai. However...  
  
"I don't think he was the one responsible for the village's ailments, InuYasha." Miroku reproved, as he stepped up to his friend. He eyed the demon lying on the ground. "And I do wish you haven't made such a mess of things."  
  
The hanyou replied with his usual, "Feh" Before turning away to begin their journey east again.  
  
~* Some time later *~  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kirara all plopped tiredly onto their seats. No way can one travel ALL DAY and still want to travel some more. Sighing, Sango grabbed her bag and began gathering the clothing she needed for a bath.  
  
Miroku, who'd just noticed his beloved's new position, couldn't help but eye her behind. Hey, who can resist? They were scrumptious...  
  
Sango, having just finished gathering her necessities, froze suddenly. The monk's eyes widened, knowing what's coming. "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Without a moment's wait, she grabbed her hiraikotsu, and threw it with all the strength she possessed. Satisfied that he's been knocked out, the blushing Sango headed for the springs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Settled in the springs, Sango continued to fume. "That perverted little--" Unabled to think of a word vile enough to describe Miroku, she settled for, "BASTARD!"  
  
Scrubbing herself quickly--since she didn't want him to regain consciousness and peek--she quickly dressed. "I can't believe Kagome would EVER think I like him." She muttered to herself as she gathered her clothing. "Really, WHAT was she thinking?"  
  
So preoccupied in her thoughts, Sango failed to notice immediately the shadow that appeared behind her. Then she felt the warm sunlight shadowed over her. She quickly drew up. Bonking her invader in the head, she didn't even turn around.  
  
"I thought you had enough the LAST time--" Her eyes widened considerably, when she felt a pair of hand clutch themselves around her mouth and nose.  
  
Letting loose nothing but a muffled scream, she willed herself to break free. But her captor was too strong, and seeing that she didn't bring any weapons with her, she knew she couldn't match him this time. Choking from the lack of oxygen, she breathed in a handful of powder into her system.  
  
Coughing and willing her eyes to stay open, the demon exterminator slowly slid into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha soon returned. He gave Miroku his usual deadpanned look when he caught sight of his friend's lump. Throwing the three rabbits, each with a clean slice on their throat, he indicated that it was Miroku who would be skinning them.  
  
"Hey!" the astonished monk protested. "What happened to CIVILIZED food?"  
  
"All used up. And this IS civilized." Settling himself onto a tree branch, he added, "Where's Sango?"  
  
"Taking a bath, I presume." Miroku shrugged. "I don't have the guts to go peek--she's too steamed."  
  
InuYasha snorted. So, it seemed that Miroku had a brain after all. Now, if only he'd caught up earlier, HE wouldn't have had that bashing from the girls...  
  
Frowning slightly, he felt his spirit dimmed, as thoughts of Kagome returned. She'd been on his mind on and off for the last couple days. For some reason, he kept seeing her beautiful smile.  
  
Miroku seemed to sense his friend's change in mood, and smirked. "You know what they say, InuYasha. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Turning away, the winds suddenly blew hard against them. The scent of fear and danger was so thick, the hanyou couldn't help but wonder how he couldn't have spotted it before. "What the--?" Turning sharply, the hanyou jumped from the tree.  
  
Miroku quickly followed, when he heard a muffled scream. Panic rose in his chest. Sango. What happened to Sango?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rin smiled happily at Kagome. "Rin is very happy oneesan is back!" she said jubilantly, as Sesshoumaru brought them to his garden. "Is oneesan here to stay for good?"  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at the little girl, life brightening up her entire features. "I'd like to, Rin."  
  
Cheering happily, the girl proceeded to jump on Sesshoumaru. "Kagome oneesan said she want to stay, Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't reply, but sent Kagome a questioning gaze. Does she wish it? Is she returning to him?  
  
Noting his gaze, the girl blushed prettily. "It's not polite to stare." She pointed out frankly. His eyes warmed, when he noted her innocent reaction. Yes, he's really missed her.  
  
"Go on and pick some flowers, Rin." He ordered immediately. The ningen girl happily obeyed, as she ran off, in search for beautiful flowers.  
  
The moment the he was sure Rin was occupied with flowers, he turned his gaze on Kagome again. Reaching for her, he wrapped his arms around her lithe form. "Welcome back."  
  
Kagome sighed and settled her head softly onto his chest. "It's good to be back."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"How is it going?"  
  
The figure sat alone on a bed, a large, four poster bed. Her back was to the light, so her features could not be made out easily. She held an orb of pure fire on her hands and her eyes merged with the color of the flames until it was flaming red. "He doesn't suspect a single thing."  
  
"Good. I want their plans on my lap within two weeks, understand?"  
  
"Crystal clear, master lord."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh good. She's waking."  
  
Groaning slightly, Sango opened her eyes slowly. Blots of color were hovering above her, seemingly to just be observing her. Groaning, she rose with great difficulty. Just where was she?  
  
Hands shot to her side, steadying her as she struggled to sit up. "There, it's alright."  
  
Opening her eyes, she found herself looking at another girl maybe two years older than she. There was nothing so special about her. She had the usual Japanese look about her. Dark brown eyes, long black hair, and flawless white skin. "Where am I?"  
  
Sango slowly took in their surrounding. They were in a room, filled only with beds. A single window was to the left. Outside, she could see the vast boundaries of the sea. About twenty girls shared this room with her and not one of them seemed happy to be here.  
  
"Where are we?" she repeated.  
  
"We've all been kidnapped the same way." The girl holding her said softly, looking lost. "A pirate came in a while ago, and brought you here. Then, we began flying across the sea."  
  
"Flying?"  
  
"Hai. It's some sort of enchantment placed by a demon, I believe." Another girl said, looking equally frightened. "What do they want with us anyways?"  
  
Sango frowned. That's a good question. One that WILL be answered later. She'll make certain of it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Lassie!" Groaning, Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Looking over at the pirate that seemed to be in charge of her, she bit out testily, "What?"  
  
"Jus' though ye would like t' see th' sight, tha's all." He held the door open for her. "Come. Ye're able' t' come out now."  
  
Kagome, eager to get out of her splendid prison, rushed happily out to the deck to embrace the sunlight. Her eyes shone, as she took on the sight. For the first time, she realized that they were FLYING on what appeared to be a SHIP over the sea. Her throat constricted when she caught sight of the six other ship flying by them, none of them as grand as the one she's on.  
  
"Do they each carry a kidnapped girl too?" Kagome remarked dryly to the pirate.  
  
"Nay, not ONE girl. They each carry aroun' twenty girls each, give o' take," the pirate laughed, and waved to one of the sailors on a ship to their right. "Non' carryin' a girl as important as lassie here." He said. "They will jus' be th' ensurements'. An' those who're not attached, well, they be th' bribes."  
  
Kagome frowned, not sure what to make of this piece of information. "And I'm...?"  
  
"Ye? Ye are special interest t' th' master himself, ye are."  
  
Kagome frowned. Again this master. Just who is the guy? "Care to tell me more about this master of yours?"  
  
"Sorry, lassie. No can' do. Me master will have me darlin's head. Better t' jus' stick t' his rules, me advice." He then turned to the upper deck. "Have t' help me crew, now. G'day, lassie."  
  
Kagome watched him leave, realizing that she could have worse jailers. She then remembered that she never even asked for his name.  
  
Oh well. Now that she's free, she might as well explore this giant ship. She noticed a sailor walking down the ladder, and ran over to him. "Hey!"  
  
Turning, he smirked when he saw her. "Well, if it ain't t' lady in t' cabin!" He said, walking over to her. His outfit was quite normal (with their blue and white with the cotton gray pants). His hair, a flaming color of orange red, contrasted horribly with his pale face. Kagome briefly wondered if he's Irish.  
  
"Do you know where we're heading?"  
  
"Nay. Captin' gives us th' directions, an' we jus' follow 'em. Anythin' else, m'lady?"  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome went back to the front. She eyed the horizon, wondering what this master could possibly do with so many girls. Ensurements and bribes. What were they for?  
  
Frowning slightly, she looked at one of the ships to the left. And just what importance can I be to a guy I don't even know?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha and Miroku had already scanned the whole entire area, and came up empty on Sango. Nothing showed her whereabouts, but for her dirty clothing by the spring.  
  
Frustrated, the monk punched a tree. "Who took her?"  
  
InuYasha sniffed, hoping to catch the girl's scent. Nothing. He noted that Miroku was becoming more frustrated and panicked. "Calm down." He advised. "Sango is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."  
  
"If she is, she would never have been taken!" Miroku snarled, feeling panic starting to take over. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"  
  
"Don't start panicking on me, Miroku." InuYasha cried, snatching his friend at his collar. "Calm down, and think! D'you think Sango would be taken out so easily? Calm down and rationalize this!  
  
"What we need to do is to find out any and all information we can on this!" the hanyou cried, shaking Miroku slightly. "But we can't do that until you've got yourself under control, so calm yourself already!"  
  
Miroku breathed in deeply. It was more of the fact that InuYasha seemed to be making sense than anything else that eased some of the panic in the monk. "You're right. Sango's fine. We'll find her."  
  
"That's it." InuYasha released him, and jumped onto a tree. His golden eyes were clouded with worry. Kagome...What if the same thing happened to Kagome...?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"There's been disappearances throughout all the territories for some time now." The village's headman said, sorrow laced into his eyes. "They take women, mostly. It's to ensure that the males would continue to work for them."  
  
InuYasha and Miroku leaned forward. They've been tracking for just this information for some time already. "Who is 'they'?"  
  
The headman shook his head. "No one knows who they are, exactly. We just know that they're a bunch of youkai not from any of the territories. Rumor has it that they've even taken ladies of the ruling youkai around here. That is why the tension has been so intense lately."  
  
InuYasha tensed. "Did you say, women from ALL territories?"  
  
"Hai, that's right."  
  
Abruptly, the hanyou left the room. Confused, the headman looked at Miroku. "Sir monk, what...?"  
  
"Do not worry." Miroku eyed the hanyou's exit. "He is just worried."  
  
"So are the rest of us." The headman replied, looking sorrowful. "I only hope my daughter is alright."  
  
Miroku shook his head, wishing the same for his Sango. "Did you say they are rumored not to be in any of the territories?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sunlight broke through the window and slowly roused the girl. Kagome, opening her eyes a crack, found the pirate captain by her foot again. "What the--?!"  
  
She snapped out of her sleeping position, and clutched at her sheets. Seeing her reaction, he chuckled. "No need t' worry, lassie." He said, just as cheerily. "An' g'mornin' t' ye too! We're goin' t' be landin' soon." He pointed at the kimono that laid by the foot of her bed. "Me master wants ye t' be presentable. Wear tha'. When ye are finished, ye can join us fer breakfast. Or, if lassie wishes, ye can have breakfast here yerself."  
  
Kagome looked up at him and sighed. "I'll be out in a moment."  
  
"As lassie wants." Tipping his captaincy hat as though he was an Englishmen, he stepped out of the room to give her privacy.  
  
Kagome quickly changed into the offered kimono and marveled at how perfectly it fitted her figure. Again, she wondered at who this "master" is, and why he knows so much about her.  
  
Sweeping her hair into the style that she knew Sesshoumaru liked, she walked slowly out of the room. Her eyes were not adjusted to the bright morning sunlight and she squinted slightly.  
  
Catching sight of the "cafeteria," so to speak, she walked through the opened doorway. Inside, she saw around a dozen sailors, excluding the captain, sitting around the table. They all stopped and made room when she entered.  
  
"Have whatever it is that hits yer fancy, lassie." The captain offered, indicating to the gourmet meal before them. It's more like a dinner party than breakfast in a pirate's ship. "Th' master provided." He added, as an after thought.  
  
Knowing that any questions would not be answered, she settled to eat. She'd come to trust these sailors, even though they were her kidnappers and jailers. If they wanted her life, they'd have taken it ages ago. And they're only following orders and are more cordial than most men she'd encountered in the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Slowly, she began to eat. The others watched her, as though waiting for her opinion. "Good." She offered.  
  
Smiling, they all laughed, and began eating themselves.  
  
The captain smiled at her. "Ye're alright, lassie. Ye're alright."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango jerked awake when she heard the click of the doors. Widening her eyes, she saw a herd of men walking into the room. Immediately, without thinking, she dropped into a defensive position. If these guys want to hurt any of them, they'd have to go through her first, weapon or no.  
  
"Come," one of the men grunted, eyeing Sango's fighting pose. "We're not here to kill you. We're t' land soon and ye all will have t' get off this ship eventually."  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed, as she surveyed them. "Land?"  
  
"Look, lass," the man sighed, impatient. "if we wanted t' kill ye, ye'd be dead right now." He turned to go. "If ye prefer to stay in this room fer the rest o' the day, stay for all we care. Th' master will send someone t' get ye eventually." Then, without saying anything further, they all walked out, leaving the door wide open. Frowning, Sango slowly followed.  
  
She didn't see it coming, the mass of ropes. The men had them all binded before they even knew what was happening. Sango glared at the sailor, who was binding her tightly.  
  
He noticed her glare. "Sorry lass." He said and he really looked regretful. "But I have a wife of me own tha' I have t' keep safe."  
  
Bowing slightly, he left them. Sango's eyes widened when she saw the land before them. They were still far, so she can't see much but for the large mountains and the coast of it. But just the size of the secluded island impressed her.  
  
For some reason, her heart started pounding. The time's come. She thought, eyes never leaving the place.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome eyed the large island. "This is an ISLAND?"  
  
The "island" was GIGANTIC!!!!! From the size, one would think they're heading towards a continent, not an island.  
  
"Aye lassie." The captain said. He looked at her. "I'm hopin' lassie would cooperate. It would be most unfortunate if we would have t' bind ye."  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
The captain shook his head in reply. "Then, I'll be takin' tha' as a yes, lassie." He said, smiling at her with an almost fatherly gaze.  
  
Kagome didn't reply, but instead looked on ahead. This is it. She thought, not realizing she just thought almost the same thing as her friend. Not knowing her friend is even IN this mess. My chance to escape.  
  
Her eyes never left the island. But why? WHY am I so afraid?!  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: *sigh* I'm happy with that chapter. There's not a lot of action, but there's lots of "part-but-not-whole" information! How'd y'all like it?!?!?! *snickers evilly*  
  
Hachi: *stares at the snickering Yuki* Whoever knew that Yuki is such a freak?  
  
Yuki: *glares* Anyways, this was a "filler" chap, I guess you can say, and some of these information WAS quite important. I hope y'all paid attention!!!! Well, I don't think there's another such chap... *flips through pages holding all the plans* ...Oh, heh. Whoops, spoke too soon.  
  
Hachi: *opens his own copy with varying details from Yuki's* Yuki, you've got this part all wrong...*points to page 67 in Yuki's planner*...it's supposed to be for... *leans over to Yuki's ear*  
  
[whisper, whisper]  
  
Yuki: *frowns* But, Hachi, that won't WORK!!! LOOK!!!! *points to page 72.* See? You've got to keep it as... *leans over*  
  
[whisper, whisper]  
  
Hachi: *scratches head* Hmm...I'll have to go over some things...Here, how's this? *scratches something off the planners/scripts, and add new things in...  
  
Yuki: But how to word this...and besides...  
  
[Hachi and Yuki continues to whisper their plans, as an irritated audience watches. Finally...]  
  
Audience 1: HEY!! Are you going to be telling us this any day soon??  
  
Yuki: *raises head from huddle* Hm? Oh, you guys are still here? Gee...  
  
Audience 2: Don't you know it's RUDE to keep people out like this??  
  
Hachi: *frowns* But you WON'T be out!!! ...Eventually...  
  
Audience 1: *glares at Hachi* Ahem!  
  
[deadly quiet]  
  
Audience 2: GET THEM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[mobs of people chases alarmed Yuki and Hachi.]  
  
Audience 1: Thought we won't kill you just because you're the writer and the muse, huh? Too bad you leaked about your PLANNER!!!!!!! GET THAT BOOK!!!!!!  
  
Hachi: Darn, knew I should've stuck with the map...  
  
Yuki: Oh, gee, NOW you realize that? *runs with the mob hot on heels* Damn! Go on with the Responses and Announcements, and LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~* Fanfiction *~  
  
SavedFromBoredom: Lots of people asked that same question...Just read, and you'll find out! Oh, and don't be so angry at my editor--I'm sure she's going as fast as she can...*stares over at the 'editor's corner' and snickers at the harassed Judy* YUP! She's going as fast as possible...*smoke* Hey, is that Judy?? *glances over* OMG!!! It IS!!!  
  
AnimeFreak: Gee...I'm sure glad you liked it...And, heh, sorry for the cliff.  
  
Queenanneus: I'd answer all the questions...but I won't. Just make guesses, for the meantime...*smirk* Besides, it's fun keeping people in suspense!  
  
Tsuki Yume: Uhm...hmm... *flips through planner* sorry Yume. I mean, it'll be SOON (I think) but you'll have to stomach the next few chaps...Can you believe I've never actually saw the Swan Princess I? I've seen the second and third one million of times, but everytime I get the chance to watch the first...I just looses interest. I wonder why...? *strokes chin in confusion*  
  
xx-taintedblack-xx: Thanks, glad you hold me in high esteem...*smiles happily while dances the happy jig* And, I'd never know whether you're good or bad, cuz I don't see any fic in your account! Why not write something?  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: Uhm...again? Uh...um...*frowns in frustration* Argh!!!! NO!!! ONLY for you??? But, but that's not FAIR!!! I love Hiei!!!! *cries* He's one of my fav characters in YYH!!!! If I gave him to you...I'll never see him again!!!!!!! NO!!!! You can keep Ryou/Bakura, Yugi, and whatever bishie, as long as I get to keep my few!!! But, hey, how 'bout we share Hiei, just the two of us? *blinks hopefully* We'll keep the other fan-girls off his back! As for the fic...heh heh, how'd you guess? I had Sparrow in mind when I wrote that chap (though I added the one-eyed thing, to keep trampling fan-girls off my back)! *giggles* He's way cute, Johnny/Sparrow...and I LOVED Pirates of the Caribbean...  
  
Wake-Robin: Thankee!! ^^ I came as quick as possible!  
  
GoodDaySesshoumaru: Sorry to disappoint! Can't answer questions!!! That'll ruin things, so heh, gomen!  
  
Judy: Aiiya!!! Need you write that LONG thing just to complain about my laziness, girl? The entire world knows that I'm infamous for it! lol ^^ And I'm NOT slow (not that much, anyways)! It takes TIME to come up with new chapters! (Even though I've got mine done three chapters in advance, just in case...) But that's not the point!!!!!! And my stupid conscience's the one that's making me type those stupid parenthesis...*pouts* *grumble* I should have Hachi delete them... *grumble* As for ME being more insane that YOU??? *oggle* You're kidding right?? *feels Judy's forehead* JUST as I suspected! *turns to readers* Don't mind my crazy editor/friend, here! She's got a fever of 110!!! DARN, that's a high temperature...would she make it? *gasp!* x_X Uhm...yea, I realize that this makes me sound insane...  
  
Star: I'm glad you liked this. Yes, I'm definitely going to continue writing this story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Forever_faded: *singy song voice* I'm not telling!!!!!!! *dances in circles* BTW, who's Jouromaru? Can you describe him a bit? I watched the anime in english, but they tend to cut off lots of parts, so I read the mange, except I read the manga in Chinese or Japanese, so, I won't know their English names...  
  
Gopher2806: Can't tell you! It'll ruin everything! As for the fake Kagome, well, I'll have the reasons posted up soon...Danx for reviewing, BTW!!!  
  
Ptbear: Sorry for the long wait! I tried coming, but I couldn't sign in to my accounts!!!!! Glad you're enjoying the fic, BTW!  
  
Kanemoshi: Haha, glad you like this story. I did the same thing one time, except I was in my school library...the librarian had to shush me a million times, because I kept giggling from the story....  
  
~* Mediaminer *~  
  
Dah88: Glad you liked it!! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CrescentMoon22000: Sorry it took so long to update! Glad you liked!  
  
Orb: Glad to know you're still into my story. Sorry it took so long to update...  
  
Strange_World: *giggles helplessly* I'm so happy!!!! This is the first time someone told me that they're in love with my fic!!! Not with the way I portrayed Sesshoumaru, but my FIC!!!!!! *giggles happily* This is making me all happy!!! Thanks a LOT for reviewing!!! And I'm glad you're so happy and swoony with Sess's personality with all the –ness, that you added! These compliments have just swelled my head tenfolds...  
  
SavedFromBoredom: Heh, glad you see you here too!  
  
IndecisiveFreak: Soo...you're reading the lemon here, eh?? *smirks evilly* Who knew I had such a hentai in my hands?? *eyes bulges at the next line* Oh, geez!!! Mou, this is the first time someone actually ADMITS that they like my lemon. *snickers helplessly* Jeez, you're, like, SUPER hentai or something...j/k. Um, there's no difference in the chapter contents, though in Mediaminer, I've got pairings that are not just Sess/Kag.  
  
SenileFool;): Hm...*eyes narrows against screen* Same time...(around)...same day...same contents...(basically)...Do you know IndecisiveFreak? Just wondering...I bet she got you all perverted...I should know...  
  
~* A Single Spark *~  
  
A few of you asked me if this is my entire collection [being only Forgotten Memories, Heart of the Sea, and Tears of the Moon.] I'll have to say no. I've got other pairings in my other accounts, in Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org.  
  
~* Announcements *~  
  
A new story, my first Romance/Horror, will be posted soon! For more information on this fic, just visit my weblog/homepage! A summary will be given as well, in my homepage. If you have any questions, pertaining to any of my fics, don't hesitate to give me a mail! Or leave your comment on the chatterbox!  
  
Oh, heh, don't attack my editor so much. She is a good editor, and is fast! Attack my brother, if you want! It might get him off my back...I'm joking! I'm joking! Don't kill him!!! *frowns as Yuki stares at what she just wrote* Hm...on second thought...  
  
~* End *~  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them! Happy to see that you're all liking this! The next update will come as soon as I can manage! Though, I must tell, I'm going to concentrate a bit more on my other stories first! Happy Reading!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love from, Yukisora and Hachigatsu  
  
[Judy] OK, there. I made a DOUBLE announcement pertaining to you...so you shouldn't get so much attacks anymore. So...what's your story?? I know you got reviews already...well? I let you read MY stuff!!!! TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!!!!  
  
O, and what did you think of this update? 


	14. Dream, Like Cinderella

Chapter Fourteen Dream, Like Cinderella...  
  
Yuki: Wow, I was surprised by the category that everyone seemed to fall under! You were all like, "Geez, Sesshoumaru is stupid!" or "Why is Sesshoumaru being tricked by that fake?" or "Who is this 'master' guy?"  
  
Hachi: *shakes head* Everyone, you've just completely made Yuki's day. She did the last few chapters, building it up like that, just to aggravate people and to make them ask.  
  
Yuki: *pouts* What are you talking about, Hach? I'm innocent. Nehoo, on with the chapter!  
  
Hachi:  
  
By the time they docked, the ports were already bustling with activity. Kagome watched the display of cart after cart of food being wheeled through the streets, the amount of humans coming and going from shops, stores, and the homes of their friends. A man stood by the side of the street, his clothing messy and on the shabby side. He held a lute in his hands, playing it with everything he's got. His playing wasn't all that wonderful, but people nearby paid him out of sympathy and generosity, all the same.  
  
The captain held his hands out to her and smiled, "Here ye be, lassie," he offered. Kagome grasped the offered hand and carefully stepped off the deck. It was then that she turned her attention from the harbor village and toward the other docking ships.  
  
Dozens and dozens of ship flanked around the harbor, each with a number of sailors and pirates alike, hassling girls from the ship and demanding that they move. Girls, all chained and leading one another, slowly and painfully left. On a number of these girls, bruise marks and cuts could be seen.  
  
Kagome shuddered, thinking what they must have went through. All those days in that ship, locked away with no where to go. They were at the mercy of either the pirates or the sailors! Her eyes were brought back to her own captors. She'd been lucky. Whether it was orders or not, these men had been cordial and polite. SHE had been allowed food, board, and some forms of freedom around the ship.  
  
Again, these comparisons brought back her ever rotating questions. WHY was she so important? WHAT significance could she hold for this master? And just WHO was this master? Naraku? But then, why would Naraku keep her alive? And what would he do with so many girls? Bribes? Ensurements?  
  
So many unanswered questions and not ONE person could be allowed to answer her queries.  
  
Her thoughts veered off their track, when a beautiful carriage made of maghogany wood came into view. It was decorated by jewels and gold trimming, glinting off the rays of sunshine. Large wheels imbedded with inlaid silver clanked on the ground, running smoothly over the pebbled stones. A curtain, made of a navy-lavender silk, fluttered against the gentle ocean breeze.  
  
A doorman opened the carriage door and held it open for her. The captain walked in and stuck his head out. "Come, lassie," he said, "Don' think on escapin'. I won't want t' brin' you in by force."  
  
As though she'd be able to escape. Kagome walked to the carriage, mindful of the number of humans that were watching her every step. The surrounding female looked on, some with envy, others with curiosity. Grasping the doorman's hand, she used his weight to hoist herself into the carriage.  
  
It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. A plush velvety seat, made entirely of red, matched the velvety smooth walls of golden yellow. The floor was a matching red as the plush. The carriage was small and cozy, but large enough to fit a few more than just the captain and herself.  
  
"What be in ye's thoughts, lassie?" the captain asked, turning a inquisitive head his way. His eyes shone with something like concern.  
  
"I'm not trying to escape, Captain." Kagome looked out the window, at the scenery. Slowly, the view changed from a bustling town, to the quiet life of the country. Acres and acres of land lay before her, each and every blade of grass greener than emeralds. The wind blew against them, making them appear like waves of green waters. Over the horizon, Kagome thought she had caught the slight forms of a mountain, but couldn't be sure against the hazy swirls that surely had to be fog. The sky was blue as sapphires, with various clouds dotting here and there. An eagle soared overhead, trilling a territorial cry.  
  
They were making their way up the hill, slowed because of the walking females that were trudging behind them. The road was slightly rough, making the carriage bump here and there. Kagome, much to the Captain's shock and amusement, leaned her head out the window.  
  
She could see it now, the twining path they took. It was slowly winding its way to the castle at the top of the hill. Kagome smirked. Castles on the hill—it's like a fairy tale. And with her arriving in a beautiful carriage with star-white horses and a doorman and horsemen as well.  
  
"Yup, almost like Cinderella," Kagome decided.  
  
"Cinderella?"  
  
Kagome turned and settled back onto her seat. "Hai, a maiden, who lived a life of torture. She had large dreams that she hoped to come true and in the end, they did. Her fairy godmother brought her to her dream in a beautiful carriage to the castle sitting atop a green-grassed hill..."  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, when the Captain nodded, in his supposed understanding. She turned her eyes back towards the window, at the tranquil lands outside, beautiful and bountiful.  
  
If only I could make my dreams come true...  
  
...Just like Cinderella did...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango followed the dozens of girls up the steep hills. Her hair ruffled slightly from the gentle breeze that passed through her. Eyes widened, she gazed at their beautiful surrounding, scarcely believing that the kidnappers live in such a peaceful, beautiful place...  
  
"Ah!" A girl stumbled, and fell down onto her knees.  
  
"Get up," a gruff command grunted out, before a set of hands hauled the girl onto her feet again. He held a stick threateningly over her head and motioned for her to start moving again. "I don't want any trouble from you!"  
  
Groaning slightly, the girl rose from her fallen position, and continued the trudge up the hill. Sango watched everyone, her heart going out for them. Some of them looked to be NOBLE ladies, taken and kidnapped like this. NO way are they EVER going to be able to make this hill easily...  
  
Her eyes landed on the carriage before all the girls. Her eyes narrowed, as she remembered the beautiful noble lady that had gotten onto the carriage. Sango had just gotten out of the ship, tied up in chains.  
  
A glimmer from the sun caught her attention and she had turned towards that direction. She saw a noble lady, dressed in a beautiful kimono and with hair adorned in a becoming fashion. Her face was hidden from Sango, because of her hair style. A pirate appeared, gesturing to her, and the girl raised a hand and entered the carriage willingly.  
  
I wonder...if that girl has anything to do with the kidnapping...  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed, as a plan slowly started on her mind...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It took some time, but finally, everyone arrived before the gigantic castle. One after another, the girls all plopped onto the ground, sweat pouring down their faces. Sango remained on her feet, her eyes trained on the carriage.  
  
The doorman stepped into position, and held out a hand. The lady inside the carriage grasped it firmly. Sango willed her eyes to stay open. Dark tresses greeted the sunlight.  
  
With a loud cry, Sango jumped her nearest prisoner, and started running for the carriage. Other pirates and guards saw this and immediately stepped forward. The girl on the carriage heard the commotion and tried to peer over the doorman's shoulder, who was currently blocking her from view.  
  
Sango brought her tied hands together and created fists with them. Dodging his flailing punches, she landed a hard one on his stomach and effectively knocked him out...  
  
"SANGO?!"  
  
Sango's eyes whipped up, and caught the face of the girl who had been riding inside the carriage. The white-blue kimono, tied together by a snow- white obi, brought out the sparkling blue in the girl's eyes. Her rosy red mouth has dropped open in shock.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
This momentary pause in her assault came with a huge price. The Captain had came out of the carriage after Kagome and had slashed Sango on her cheek with a hidden knife. Kagome "eeped" in horror, as her friend fell onto the floor. Dozens of guards appeared and tackled on top of Sango's struggling form.  
  
"Stop this, this instant!"  
  
Everyone paused in their movements to turn to the figure standing before the castle. He wore a snow-white kimono with a deep blue obi. His long, dark hair flowed gently to the wind. Emerald eyes glittered fiercely, as he took on the scene before her. A dozen or so servants stood behind him. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
He stepped forward, and grabbed one of the guards by his throat. "Is this any show for a lady?" he demanded, gesturing to Kagome.  
  
"Thousand apologies, sir..." One of the guards muttered. "This female got loose and tried to do my lady..."  
  
"Get your hands OFF her!" Kagome cried, stepping away from the ring of people surrounding her. Her eyes glittered furiously and her face was slightly pink from her rage. "What are you DOING with all these women?"  
  
The man dubbed as "sir" bowed to Kagome. "I am in no position to explain, my lady." He gestured to the servants. "Please, those slaves would bring you to your quarters..."  
  
"I don't want...!"  
  
But no one heard her. "Hey!" Kagome cried, as a number of the slaves started guiding her into the castle. "Let me go!" Her miko powers started to flare. She was on land. Sure, it might be some island, but at least she had places to go now.  
  
A sudden blast of power knocked Kagome onto one of the slaves. One of her hands rose, to clutch her head, as the pressing weight continued to enclose around her brain. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed for the pain to go away...  
  
Opening her eyes once more, she looked up to the eyes of the Captain. "Sorry, lassie..." he murmured, eyes looking sorrowful. "Master had me t' do tha'...yer not t' be able t' use yer miko abilities, ye see..."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Wha..." Her eyes widened, as realization occurred to her. "The food..."  
  
The Captain's eyes became hidden behind his bangs. "Best for lassie t' go t' th' master's home..."  
  
The servants tried to guide Kagome into the castle again, but the girl held her ground. She turned narrowed eyes on the Captain, and whispered, "I was starting to think you were decent."  
  
As she walked into the castle with the servants surrounding her, she thought she heard him say something.  
  
"Dream lassie...dream like yer Cinderella..."  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Yuki: Sorry everyone, for the long wait. It seemed that, well, there were some technical difficulties. I had some trouble planning the next few chapters...  
  
Hachi: Well, we gotta keep it short...  
  
Yuki: Some of you have emailed me on some questions. Again, please read my bio page. On my profile is NOT my bio, but instead, holds annoucements, current informations, or other things you should know.  
  
Hachi: Yes, yes, and we have to go...  
  
Yuki: If you'd liked to be notified, please just go to my notify link on my bio page. Sign up, and you'll get an automatic email everytime I update. I do NOT start mailing lists, because I'm real deep in mail every night (It's a set back for being all over the net, I guess).  
  
Hachi: WE HAVE TO KEEP IT SHORT TODAY, because I am long overdue for a bath in chocolate. *turns on Yuki* You promised Yuki! I supply the new ideas, you finish planning them, and I GET MY CHOCOLATE!!!!!! STOP IT with all this already!!!!  
  
Yuki: Alright, alright...*mutters about bossy muses*...Anywayz, while I deal with the chocolate monster, just go on with the responses...  
  
~* Fanfiction Responses *~  
  
Wake-Robin: Yea...you thought you could fool me, but I've GOT you!!! *snickers* To all readers out there, Wake-Robin is my whacked editor, who has kept her "secret" identity from me long enough!!!  
  
RoquesHeart: Here! An entire update just for you!!! ^_^ Danx a bunch for reviewing, and heh, glad to see you so passionate about my story!  
  
IndecisiveFreak: Ah, well, *ahem*. I'd say it was unintentional, but then Hachi would only just bust in here, and deny that...  
  
Flame Fox Enchantress: Thanks for reviewing! Heh, I wanted a bit of Mir/San in this fic. Where's Fluffy? Hm... *strokes chin* Well, I'd say he's in his own little castle, with the people he "trusts," planning his little heart away...  
  
Kanemoshi: lol, XP Glad to see you're enjoying the fic. I realized that Sess seems a bit...er...dense right this moment...^_^ But, hey, I promise that things will become clear in a chapter or ten! JOKING!!! JOKING!!!!  
  
Puffin: Glad to know you're enjoying this fic! I promise, everything will become clear soon enough...  
  
Gopher2806: Yea, I had Jack Sparrow in mind, when I wrote about the pirates, and well, I was reading about some English aristocracy when I wrote that, and the "gentlemen" seemed to just stuck.^_^  
  
Raye:SesshyFan: Glad to see you're enjoying this! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Silverstargazing: Hope this chapter satisfied...^_^()  
  
Ptbear: Well, I can't make promises, but, as I said, things will become clear soon. And as for Sess's befuddled state...heh...  
  
Kittymui: No, it's OK. I'm happy you like this story at all! I was mad shocked, when I saw your review...  
  
GoodDaySesshoumaru: Heh, well, I can't say much to that...If I do, I'll give myself away...Hm...*scratches head* Did I give myself away already...?  
  
Elf child 1000: Sorry, I get too much email, and usually, emails get lost in my account. That, or I just forget. If you sign up in my site "rhexi.notifylist.com" for whichever story you'd like to get posted on, you'll get a mail everytime I update.  
  
~* Mediaminer *~  
  
Orb: Worry not, everyone else is just as confused as you are! I thank you for your trust, and, yes, things will be explained and cleared soon enough!  
  
ptbear: Thanks! Glad you liked! ^_^  
  
stoictimer: Happy to know you liked! Trust me, there'll be lots more Sess, since he's the co-star of this little fic of mine. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
**Why do people in mediaminer not review? I'm not getting enough feedback from you people. Is it because my fic is bad? I see people visiting, because the number's listed, but there's no reviews!!! Why is that?? If it's bad, please say so, because then at least I know something's lacking...and it'd help, very much, if you tell me what's wrong too...  
  
~* A Single Spark *~  
  
Thanks to viewers who nominated for me in the Annual Poll!!!! I'm really flattered and very much touched. Voting has begun, and will continue until April 22. Please vote for me!!! Here's the link! Just copy and past it into your site engine!  
  
  
  
~* End *~  
  
Thanks, again, for the nomination and for the people that voted! I'm glad you think my stories are good enough for nomination! The next update will come within the first to second week of April, if not sooner.  
  
Lots of greet, Yukisora and Hachigatsu 


	15. Complications

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Complications  
  
Kagome walked through the vast hallways, escorted by these strange human and demonic servants. She swallowed, and tried to manifest her miko powers again. But, just like before, her blood refused.  
  
Damn it. She swore. How could I have been so stupid? So trusting? Just because they were nice and friendly, I forgot that they're my captors, my kidnappers. Chikuso!  
  
The servants stopped her before a large doorway. Made of oak wood, this large door was golden-brown in color, with bright gold trimming around the edges. The knob of the door has been made with a flourish with a studded ruby at the center.  
  
Who IS this master? Why am I treated like royalty?  
  
The servants opened the doors, and led Kagome into the room. The suite inside was vast, made to be both beautiful and comfortable. A large four-poster bed lay on the left side of the wall, parallel to the door. Silky curtains of crimson draped over the large bed, held at the ends by golden tassels. A large walk-in closet stood on the other side, made of the same wood as the door. Its handles were also golden. A bookshelf stood facing the doorway of the room on the right corner. Stacks after stacks of books have been put onto the extravagant shelf, allowing Kagome to read in her free time. The walls were painted a peachy-golden hue with a red carpet for décor. A large window stood directly opposing of the door. It has wide panes, with matching curtains to the drapes of the bed.  
  
A plush, velvety carpet of scarlet adorn the floor, making the walker feel as though she's walking through a very mild pond...  
  
The servants bowed, "If my lady wish anything, please do not hesitate to ask..." When Kagome didn't reply, they bowed, and headed out the door.  
  
Who IS this master? Why am I treated like royalty?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sesshoumaru, we must act fast," Raion said, at another of their meetings. "My spies just informed me that they have recently caught another batch of females..."  
  
"Have you found out the reason for all these females?" Mizu asked, leaning her sapphire omega comfortably beside her.  
  
"As ensurements for the humans to continue working for them."  
  
The loud, rough voice rang through the meeting hall. The Lords and Lady of the Lands all turned, to find InuYasha walking through the arched doorway in a huff. His face was, as usual, set into a scowl. His golden eyes flashed irritably at the sight of all the formalities before him. His hair waved gently, as he stalked into the room. In contrast to the golden and silver in this gigantic room, his red haori and hakama stood out completely. Tetsusaiga was tied to his waist, showing off his inheritance and status.  
  
As he walked, Sesshoumaru caught sight of his fallen guards at the foot of InuYasha's feet. A few moments later, another two guards joined the heap, and the houshi followed InuYasha into the room. He, however, kept quiet and only viewed everything with an observing eye.  
  
"InuYasha!" Raion said, coming forward. "Long time no see!" He caught the startled hanyou by the nook of his arm, and gave him a noogie, effectively mussing his silver hair all the more. "How are you, pup?"  
  
Scowling, the hanyou escaped Raion's grasp by twisting his arm. Raion, seeing this, allowed his entire body to go along with the twist, and "accidentally" kicked the hanyou's shin lightly. Growling, InuYasha brushed himself off, and glared at the Lion Taiyoukai. "I am no pup, old man!"  
  
Of the entire Youkai Council, it was Raion and his family who had stood up for them, when InuTaisho had brought shame to the Royal Inu family by mating with a human. When they had been younger, InuYasha used to tag along Sesshoumaru, thus meeting the Lion youkai prince at the time. Raion, in turn, had actually stood up for InuYasha to the racists out there, insisting that InuYasha is still a Prince of the Western Lands.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru's icy voice broke through the happy reunion. "Such half-breed is not welcomed in my home."  
  
"Screw off, Sesshoumaru," InuYasha countered. He glared at his brother. "I came to find out what's going on. Some bastard's taken Sango and a fucking bunch of other females all over the Territories. You've got to know who's behind it. So fucking spill it!" Not to mention, he added to himself, I gotta know if Kagome's...  
  
Sesshoumaru's blood boiled, at seeing his half-brother standing in his castle. He dare show his face in the presence of all these youkai and HIM when he had jeopardized Kagome's life? That fool...  
  
Before he could speak, however, Kirei intervened. "So, the work has already leaked out to the civilians..." Kirei flew from her seat, and landed in front of the hanyou.  
  
InuYasha, in turn, frowned at the lady of the Northern Lands. Something about her...  
  
"I don't fucking have time for all the formal greetings." InuYasha interrupted, before she could speak again. "Just fucking tell me who the fuck these bastards are, and where the fuck they are!" And if you've seen Kagome...  
  
Raion glanced at Sesshoumaru, then back at InuYasha. The Lion Youkai sighed. It seems as though this meeting was going to be longer than he'd thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku had been banned from this meeting, as he was still viewed as an outsider. He'd agreed to this ban, before InuYasha could get all hotheaded with them. Retreating to the hallway of the castle, he sighed.  
  
His thoughts once again strayed to the single female that'd enchanted his heart completely. Sango...  
  
"Please, Kagome nee-chan?"  
  
Miroku straightened, hearing the pleading from the voice of a small child.  
  
"I have no time!" another voice responded, somewhat irritably. Miroku's eyes widened, upon hearing Kagome's sweet voice snap in such a tone to a child. Perhaps the child was not as she seemed...?  
  
"N-Nee...?" a sniff could be heard, before thundering footsteps sounded. Miroku saw a blur pass by, almost knocking him over, before disappearing over a corner. "You're not nee-chan!! Nee-chan is nice!! Rin don't LIKE you!!!!"  
  
Miroku walked over to the abandoned hall, and stopped, when he caught sight of Kagome standing all alone, a scowl on her face. Her blue-gray eyes widened in surprise, when she caught sight of the monk standing on the opposing side of the hall. "Miroku!" she cried, her face immediately turning to her usual cheeriness. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Miroku enveloped her in a brotherly hug, his violet eyes peering intently into her blue-gray ones. "We needed to speak to Sesshoumaru. What are you doing here, Kagome-sama? And where is Shippo?"  
  
"Sh-Shippo?" Kagome's eyes blinked a few times. "Ano...isn't he with you guys?"  
  
Miroku shook his head slowly. "Iie..." His brows furrowed, when Kagome continued to hug him loosely. Not once had Kagome asked about InuYasha or Sango. She didn't seem to notice anything about them...and...  
  
Kagome's brows furrowed under his gaze. "But, then...what happened to Shippo?"  
  
Yes indeed...and what happened to you, my dear Kagome?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Let me get this right," InuYasha growled, his face contorting into an angry mask. "The Outlaws have risen in their gods cursed land, and is fucking stealing the women in our lands?! And you all didn't know of this until a few WEEKS ago??"  
  
"Lord InuYasha," Mizu stated, her blue eyes blinking at him. "Please, do calm yourself down. We're about to attack the capital of their land. Not that it is much of a land anyhow. No matter how prosperous they might have gotten under those humans they trade with..."  
  
"Their land is still a dead land," Raion confirmed Mizu's statement with a nod. "You see, nothing can grow in those lands, which is why they have needed trading and intimidating humans for so long. WE do not trade with them, but rumor has it they trade with outside lands that is not ours."  
  
"If they're so fucking weak," InuYasha's eyes narrowed, "How did they breach the border spells?"  
  
"Because," Sesshoumaru rose from his seat, his eyes hard. "of a certain hanyou..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The large door to the luxurious suite slammed close, ringing through the hallways of the large castle. The girl slid down, sweat pouring down her brows. This is getting to be too much. The spells in this castle are slowly getting to her, breaching through her defenses. Soon, not even her ability...  
  
And then there's that matter with that monk. She'd recognized him as the monk that traveled with Kagome, but...damned if she'd forgotten to look into the matter close enough. She didn't know how Kagome reacted to them well enough...Why had her powers not give her the memory to Kagome's companions? Is it the castle spells? Had that monk figured things out? Had Sesshoumaru?  
  
Speaking of which...  
  
A globe appeared on her hands, beads of perspiration started to crawl down her face. A few moments later, a dark mist rose from the globe, as though it was alive. It swirled around the girl and globe, until it enveloped them like a blanket would a child. In the center of the globe, an image started appearing.  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"Nothing of value, my lord."  
  
"Did you not acquire the trust of Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Hai, my lord."  
  
"Then what is the problem?"  
  
"Well, it seems, things are getting more complicated much faster than we had anticipated, my lord master..."  
  
Author's Corner  
  
Hachi: *peers over Yuki's shoulders* Yuki, this chapter hardly explained anything.  
  
Yuki: *rolls shoulders* Yes, I know. This'll be the last of the build-up chapter, I swear. The next one's got the beginnings of the explanatory chaps and after a few more, the action will start. Really.  
  
Hachi: *frowns* What's taking you so long?  
  
Yuki: *cracks fingers* Well, I don't like fanfictions that are too sudden and too dependent upon coincidences. It gets rather boring. It took some time for me to build up the plot of this whole thing—no thanks to you, Hachi, for giving me such complicated and mixed ideas—and to actually word it in a comprehensible manner.  
  
Hachi: *glare* You're using those big and long words just to confuse me, so that I won't have a good comeback. Coward.  
  
Yuki: *sigh* To make what I said in the above short, Hachi, I'm saying it's all your fault.  
  
Hachi: ...ooOOooohh...  
  
Yuki: ...??  
  
Hachi: Hey, wait!! MY fault??  
  
Yuki: O.o Wow, Hach, you're real slow in the mornings...Anywayz, Responses are below!!!  
  
~* Fanfiction *~  
  
Wake-Robin: Ow...*rubs head* That whack smarts... You're so mean W/R... I couldn't help but post that late...I'm not getting my desired review number!!! I told people from the beginning—I don't update until my desired number of reviews is met!! Erm...hm...I can't answer those comments on the chapter though. ^^ I don't like to give out info before my story's finished...^^)  
  
Puffin: Well, here you go!! Inu and Mir are both here to help!! ^_^ As for when Sess finds out...soon!!! Kagome and Sango are, well, in a really big island with "someone" who likes people calling him "master"!!!  
  
GoodDaySesshoumaru: O.o Oh, you were trying to understand me? Eh, please don't do that. I've been told that I've sent people to the mental asylum for trying to do that. Lol. 3 I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter!! And thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Kitty, Queen of the Leprechaun: Is that you, SweetCherryKisses?? O.o A cloning machine?? OoooOOOOoooo!!!!!! Hm...who do I want? How about Sess?? Wait...erm...Kurama? Youko! No, wait!! How about Sephiroth from Final Fantasy? Er...Cloud?? No...erm...Hiei!!! Wait, wait, wait!!!!! ...uh...OH I DON'T KNOW!!!!! Can I get back to you on this one?? How long does the offer stand?? And yea, I'd love to help capture them!!! ^^ I'll start beginning next chapter!!! I'd GREATLY appreciate it if you can get the cookie monster to spare me some chocolate. Though I've a stinking suspicion that it might just be Hachi in another one of his guise...As for your question...well, I can't really answer it. But don't worry!! It will be answered eventually!!!!!  
  
RoquestHeart: haha...*strokes chin*...haha...*stares at screen*...Maybe I should input that into my story...? ^_^ lol. That's a cute scene and I was laughing like mad when I read it. Danx for reviewing!  
  
Silverstargazing: *sheepish* Heh...sorry for the cliff. Geez, I didn't even intend that to be a cliff. Maybe I should do what some of the other authors are doing, and input a preview for the next chaps or something??  
  
Ptbear: ^^ Just wait and see! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Tsuki Yume: Yea, I don't enjoy the idea of Sess with that...erm...hm...can't say anything more about her. Well, that Kagome imposter!!! Don't worry, the realization scene is drawing close!!! Possibly the next chapter. Look forward to it, and I'm sorry to hear you were sick. But hey, least you're all cured now, right? ^^  
  
SavedFromBoredom: *oggle* Aw, well, hm. I think I'll remain comment-less on this one. What can I say, after all, without giving myself away?? And, yea, glad you enjoyed!!! ^_^  
  
IndecisiveFreak: Hm...well, I can see I should definitely put more fairy tale characters into my stories...everyone seems to like it!!! ^_^ As for you questions, read and find out!!!  
  
Kyisha: I like random reviews!!! Everyone must've been random as some point in my story!! And after a while, they won't be random anymore!! I hope you'll continue to review my fics!!! Thanks for reviewing!!! And I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^_^  
  
Koshimaru: I came! I came! I came!!! Lol. ^_~  
  
Gopher2806: O.o I can't say much, on the threat of leaking my plot out. So I'll say this, some of your predictions are DEFINITELY right!!!  
  
Writerlover101: Thanks!!! I'm glad you like this!!!!!  
  
**Whoot!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed in FF.net!!!! I LOVE reviews and I LOVE you all!!! ^_~  
  
~* Mediaminer *~  
  
Orb: Plz don't worry. Seriously, it's not all that complex. It just seems that way, because I've been doing part-but-not-whole routine to confuse you guys. Trust me, thing's will get simpler from here on out. I think. And I thank you for your trust!  
  
Sesshoumarustruluv: Thanks for the compliment! And I'm glad you're enjoying this! ^^ Sorry it's been so slow lately...  
  
FallenHopes: Thanks for your compliments and for your encouragement!!! I'm glad you're liking this fic!! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Little rin: Glad you're enjoying this! Thanks for the review!!!!  
  
**Erm, hm...reviews have been dwindling here. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
~* A Single Spark *~  
  
Again, thanks for the email reviews!!!! Please continue to vote for me in the Annual Poll!!!  
  
A special hug to ForgottenMemoriesFan@inuyasha.com for reviewing! I got your email, and I'm sorry for not answering!!! The email won't send my mail to you, so I'll thank you here instead!!! Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
~* End *~  
  
Yuki: *sigh* Yes, I'm never going to tire of reviews...  
  
Hachi: Course not, it swells your head tenfold.  
  
Yuki: *glares* Yea, well, not like you don't enjoy them. If my eyes aren't deceiving me, your head it around the size of a blimp! How did you fit in my room anyways?  
  
Hachi: Hmph! *glares* I'm ignoring you. *flops down on bed*  
  
Yuki: @_@ That's real mature... Anywayz!! It seems everyone is really anxious to REALLY understand what is going on. So, I've decided to speed up the pace of the story!!! Here's a sneak preview of the next chapter, seeing as Silverstargazing seemed to have wanted it!!! Again, thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Oh, and the polls are still going on in my Single Spark (SS) account!!! Please go to my bio page, and click on the little link and vote for yours truly!!!! Arigatô!!!  
  
~* Sneak Preview *~  
  
Chapter Title: A Wish Upon A Silver Moon  
  
/ The feel of youki was clogging her, surrounding her all the more. The backs of her hair stood on ends, as her body slowly prepared for a fight... /  
  
/ "Please do not attempt an escape," ... "It would take a long time for me to recapture you." /  
  
/ Know your enemy...everyone...Let no one deceive you... /  
  
/ Sesshoumaru's senses were screaming. Something was not right here. Something was terribly wrong. /  
  
/ "How DARE you hurt MY Kagome?! KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!" /  
  
~* End *~  
  
So, yes, another update done and over with!! The next chapter will come out in approximately one or two weeks or so in the meantime... Happy Reading!!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu 


	16. A Wish Upon A Silver Moon

Chapter Sixteen  
  
A Wish Upon A Silver Moon  
  
The door to the large castle slowly opened. No creaking sound was made, for the knobs and joints were well oiled and made. Slowly, a head of ebony peeked out from behind the large oak door.  
  
Kagome's eyes looked out into the hall, deserted on each side. It was so long that one cannot even see the end, but only see a vast darkness on each side. A wide window, framed by large crimson curtains, laid before her. Cautiously, the girl walked out from her new room and peeked out the window.  
  
The sight was beautiful. A large garden, almost as large as the one Sesshoumaru had, laid before her with the many flowers that grew all over Japan. Her eyes landed on a pond by the west, twinkling slightly against the shine of the moon.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kagome turned her head around, surveying her surroundings. The sun had set hours ago, leaving the area in a beautiful navy blue. Hints of stars could be seen in the light sky, but none visible enough for anyone to seek out.  
  
A whoosh of air was released from the girl's lungs, as she started walking toward the east end of the hall. She wanted to reach that castle. It was a beautiful place, after all. And there was no way she'd be cooped up in this castle all DAY and be happy...  
  
And it reminds you of Sesshoumaru's garden. Admit it, that is the reason why you wish to go.  
  
Slowly, the darkness surrounding the halls enveloped the girl. They welcomed her within their rank, hovering around her, gently caressing her through her kimono. It reached out and stroked her arms, her face, her neck...  
  
Hugging herself against the chill of the hall, Kagome realized that she was afraid to breathe. She never did liked the darkness, even when she was young. When she was around three or so, her grandfather had told her the story of the Shadow youkai that lurks in darkness, ready to swallow their next victim. Mrs. Higurashi had scolded her father when Kagome had ran screaming to her mother. And yet, ever since that day, Kagome never really liked the dark.  
  
A creak from the floor alerted Kagome to another presence. Her heart leaped and for a moment, she thought of what her grandfather had told her, about the shadow youkai...  
  
The feel of youki was clogging her, surrounding her all the more. The backs of her hair stood on ends, as her body slowly prepared for a fight...  
  
"What you doing out of your room, Lady Kagome?"  
  
Kagome watched, as a person slowly stepped from the shadows. Inch by inch, his figure was revealed to her eyes. She watched, as a tall man, appearing roughly the age of 25 or so, walked toward her. His skin was golden with almond shaped eyes the shade of clear green. He has long, black hair with highlights of silver pulled back by a band of pure gold. His armor was made from steel and silver. A black kimono laid underneath the armor. A flat, oval-shaped, plate hung from his ear, dangling a long tassel of pure red.  
  
"I, um..."  
  
"Please do not attempt an escape," he said, smiling at her. "It would take a long time for me to recapture you."  
  
"Recapture me..." Slowly, Kagome's eyes narrowed into slits. "Aren't you the guy that was at the door this morning?"  
  
"Hai, that was I."  
  
"You're the infamous 'master' and 'lord' that everyone's calling?"  
  
"Hm? What makes you think such a thing?" His lips quirked into a bemused smile, as he slowly steered her away from the hall. "Do I have a very Lordly manner?"  
  
Kagome scowled at this youkai's cocky attitude. "No."  
  
"You wound me, Lady Kagome," he smirked at her. "I am Yoichi. Please do not wander this castle after dark. Most would get lost."  
  
Kagome didn't reply to this, but instead jerked away from his hands.  
  
"If you are anxious to see the master, worry not. I believe he shall see you tomorrow."  
  
"I want to go outside." Kagome turned to the startled youkai suddenly. "I won't try to escape. Besides, judging from your ki, we both know that you're powerful. Without my miko powers, how will I defeat you? I just want to go into that garden. I was trying to get there in the first place."  
  
He frowned, his emerald eyes staring straight into her sapphire ones. They clashed against each other, testing the other, trying to see into each other's soul. Finally...  
  
"Follow me, Lady Kagome."  
  
It took some time with all the twist and turns from the castle. Yoichi was right. If she didn't have him to guide her, she'd be lost within moments. The surrounding was dark with hints of designs. But all the same, it chilled her to the bone.  
  
He finally led her to a large door. Two servants were by each side. They appeared to be on the brink of sleep. Yoichi prodded them awake by clearing his throat loudly. Jolting from whatever dreams they were having, they jumped when they saw Yoichi. Straightening and bowing, they pushed open the gigantic door.  
  
Both Kagome and Yoichi walked through the large door. Outside, Kagome saw the garden she'd been admiring from above earlier. Her eyes shut slightly and she breathed in the smell of nature, of fresh air. Immediately, she spotted the lake with the gentle tinkling of waters.  
  
Though no falls decorated this pond, it was still crystal clear. Small fish of yellow, blue, and gold danced at the bottom of the lake, darting away when they caught sight of the girl peering over at the water tops. She smiled, and dipped a finger on the top of the lake, marring the stilled calm of the pond.  
  
A cold sensation coursed through her system, starting from her fingertip. It raced through her nervous system and sent sensations of wave tides through her body. She sighed, as she looked about her. Everything was splendid and beautiful, and yet...  
  
Her gaze turned to Yoichi, who was watching her intently. He stood a few feet away, his back to a particularly magnificent oak. "Something wrong, Lady Kagome?"  
  
No matter what, she was still a prisoner.  
  
Kagome turned her attention back to the pond, ignoring her guard. Her eyes slowly wandered to stars overhead, now blinking brightly down at her. The moon shone brightly against the sky, lending her the strength she wished another would give.  
  
She wondered how Shippo is, alone in the woods. Was he alright? She wondered how Miroku and InuYasha is, who must be frantic with worry for Sango by now. Sango...she wondered how her best friend somehow managed to get herself dragged along in this.  
  
She wondered how Sesshoumaru is. Does he miss her as much as she missed him? Or did he not care?  
  
"The moon of dark, the moon of light...  
  
The moon looking down at me tonight...  
  
I wish I may, I wish I might...  
  
Won't you grant my wish tonight?"  
  
Slowly, the eyes of the girl slid shut, as she poured her wishes and dreams to the moon shining over her. She knew that it was a silly children's rhyme, but all the same, she felt compelled to do this.  
  
Yoichi stepped forward, his eyes questioning. "Maybe I have it wrong, but isn't that rhyme originally for the stars?"  
  
Kagome looked up and slowly stood. "It was. But there are already so many stars. I thought I'd wish upon the moon instead. It's closer to us, so it might hear my wish better than the stars so far off in space..."  
  
Yoichi didn't appear to understand, but bowed to her. "Lady Kagome, I shall escort you back to your suite."  
  
Kagome nodded, and followed once again. She walked over to the entrance of the castle and looked back into the night sky. Know your enemy...everyone...Let no one deceive you...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, InuYasha and the monk has come as well, eh?"  
  
"Hai, master."  
  
"No matter. Embrace the darkness. Entrance InuYasha and the monk into believing Sesshoumaru to be the enemy...pit the two brothers against each other. We MUST NOT have them working together..."  
  
"Hai..." She closed her eyes, and slowly lowered her head. Mist of black shadows slowly engulfed her. Her hands opened willingly, slowly drawing them into her body...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. Kagome?  
  
He was sitting at his study, stacks of scrolls around him. His hand hovered over another scroll he'd about to finish. His silver hair had slipped from behind his shoulder, flowing onto the table. Frowning, he set everything down, and got out of the room.  
  
For a moment there, he thought he heard Kagome speaking to him...  
  
Walking over to Kagome's suite, the youkai lord froze. A scent, wafted to his nose, tainted themselves with his beloved. Eyes narrowed into slits, as he flung the door open. Kagome's eyes widened in shock and her hands clasped together onto her chest. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed all the more, when he caught sight of the misty darkness hovering over her.  
  
"Sess-kun!" Kagome cried, jumping over to him immediately. "I-I..."  
  
"What were you doing, Kagome?"  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"Th-the...darkness, they came...and I was trying to escape..."  
  
"You were embracing them."  
  
Tears bubbled in Kagome's blue-gray irises, brightening them all the more against the shine of the moon. "Why-why are you...accusing me...?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's senses were screaming. Something was not right here. Something was terribly wrong. It was as though his senses had finally awaken...  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The woman before him gasped. Her teary eyes widened imperceptibly. "Wh-what did you say?"  
  
A hand shot out and snaked itself around her neck. "What have you done to Kagome, wench?"  
  
She grimaced and clutched desperately on his hand to no avail. "Uhhng..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha burst into the room, his eyes and hair wild. "Miroku told me that Kagome's he..." He froze on the door, when he caught sight of the scene before her. Kagome, his Kagome, was dangling on the air with Sesshoumaru's arm around her throat. Her beautiful eyes had dulled from the lack of oxygen and her skin had turned a pale, deadly shade.  
  
"Inu...Yasha..."  
  
Rage filled the hanyou, when he heard her call for him, her voice so soft and raspy. Turning crimson eyes on Sesshoumaru, he dashed forward and drew Tetsusaiga at the same time. He swung wildly, slamming the blade down onto his brother's arm.  
  
Luckily for Sesshoumaru, he grabbed "Kagome" and evaded the blade at the knick of time. When he turned again, however, InuYasha had somehow managed to be within striking distance again. The blade came crashing down and slashed him. His steel armor, unable to hold the power behind Tetsusaiga, crumbled into two halves.  
  
Cursing, Sesshoumaru jumped away and let loose the woman. She dropped onto the ground and looked up again at them with the large blue-gray eyes that belonged to KAGOME.  
  
InuYasha, seeing Kagome drop, growled and turned back to Sesshoumaru. "You bastard...how dare you...my Kagome..."  
  
"Do you know Kagome so little, then? That is not Kagome."  
  
"FUCK OFF!!!!" He dashed at Sesshoumaru again, eyes wild and furious. "How DARE you hurt MY Kagome?! KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!"  
  
Strong blades of wind blasted from the ends of Tetsusaiga and started at Sesshoumaru with incredible speed. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the vast amount of power trampling his castle to reach him.  
  
Chikuso...! At the last moment, he drew Tenseiga. A shield of translucent power engulfed him and the Kaze no Kizu was veered off course. It billowed around his shield and rammed into the bedroom wall until nothing remained.  
  
When the smoke cleared enough for sight, they were both already gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru swore. "InuYasha, you fool!! That is not Kagome!!" His eyes bled red, as he thought of the creature that has been fooling everyone for such a long time. He growled, as a thought entered his head.  
  
If InuYasha is the fool, then what does that make he, Sesshoumaru? The youkai this creatures has been under the care of all this time? Was he not fooled as well?  
  
Crimson eyes slowly turned to their usual gold, as something else plagued his mind. What caused this sudden realization? Why have my senses woken now?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha flew through the treetops with Kagome clutching him tightly from behind. His fury still boiled in his blood, but he knew that he had to get Kagome as far away from his demented brother first.  
  
Kagome was everything. She was his life. He MUST protect her...she's the most important thing right now...  
  
"Run InuYasha...bring me far away from him..."  
  
"Yes, Kagome...yes..."  
  
Author's Corner  
  
[Silence...tensed silence...]  
  
[Glasses gleams imperceptibly...]  
  
[Claws raised ominously...]  
  
[...] [...] [...]  
  
[Twitch.]  
  
Yuki: SEE HIM!!!!!!!! CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[A flutter of silver and silk.]  
  
[Yuki and Hachi comes crashing through the area with raised nets over head.]  
  
Hachi: There!!! To the left!!!!!! *pop* *changes to a cheetah form*  
  
[Snags the runner by the collar.]  
  
Yuki: *dumps net over head* Ha!!! Got you!!!! My first catch for Kitty's bishie cloning machine...I...hey...  
  
[...]  
  
Yuki: Huh? Wait—where'd that little sneak go??  
  
Sess: Do not tell I, Sesshoumaru, that you really expected to catch me with such a feeble net and a giant cat? A CAT? Catch I? An INUyoukai?  
  
Hachi: *blushes* Hey, you...! I could get Yuki to turn you into a toad in her fics so watch your mouth!!!!  
  
Yuki: A toad??? *Oggle* Turn THAT beautiful specimen *points over to Sess, who is currently topless due to Hachi's clamp on his shirt* into a TOAD??? Are you INSANE??? I'll have flamers after my head for a barbecue!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Inch...]  
  
Hachi: Fine!!!! A PUPPY!!!!!!  
  
[Inch...]  
  
Yuki: Aw...no. Besides, one of my fav authors have ALREADY taken that idea...  
  
[Inch...]  
  
Hachi: Well then I...say...where'd Sesshoumaru go?  
  
[DASH!!!!!]  
  
Hachi: There!!!!!! He's trying to get out the window!!!!!  
  
Sess: *growls when contact glass* How do you work this accursed thing?? *rams fist through windowpane* *glass shatters* That's better. *dashes*  
  
Yuki: O_O HEY you!!! You owe me a new WINDOW!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU!!!!!! Oh, yes, responses and such are below.  
  
~* Fanfiction *~  
  
Wake-Robin: *shrug* I couldn't wait...I promised people that I'd update within spring break. *sob* I actually had to go over my work...and I just found a few more mistakes again...geez, it's so BORING editing your own work...I skip ahead, because I know what's gonna happen...can I help it?? Oh, yea... ^_^ Thanks for the compliments!!!! Glad you liked last chap...even with all their mistakes...Oh, yea, and first, second, and third of all, I'm glad you liked the noogie, the suspicious monk, and the overall chap. ^^- You flatter me too my editor...And Hachi refuse to go into a bulldog form now...something about never going into girly training... *eyes gleam maliciously* We'll show him girly... P.S. No, I can't do better...I'm a lazy bum that needs my time and my space to do my own junk...^^() Forgive me people??  
  
Kitty, queen of the leprechaun: O.o My brain hurts...Geez...Um...Hey, how come you always give me the hard questions??? How can I decide between Sess, Inu, Seph, Youko, or Yue??? They all have gorgeous hair!!!!! Erm...hm...Well, can I have five choices??? *blinks hopefully* Oh, and I almost got Sess!!!!! Darn!!!! He got away from us in the last second...that little sneak...Well, no matter, I've got a full-prove plan to capture that nimble little thing... *smirk* I believe a fellow writer used it to capture Youko, but hey, it works...The technique will be revealed in the next chapter...  
  
RoquestHeart: O.o Wow...that's one scary Kagome...^_^ Sounds like me!!!!!!!! ^^) Thanks, I'm glad you liked the update...  
  
GoodDaySesshoumaru: ^_^ lol. I guess I should feel bad for the people who didn't heed my warning, but, well, who told them not to? I'm glad that you listened though!!! I'd hate to send one of my readers to the asylum...*shudder* What a horror!!! O.O  
  
Guardiun Angel115: O.o OooooOOOOoo...I find someone who is very much against Inu...Well, the new chappie will come soon enough (*cough* that's a lie!! *cough*)!! ^^ I'm real glad you liked this chappie!!!! ^_^  
  
Elf child 1000: I'd like to help out, sure. Just leave a comment in my homepage, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. I don't tend to send much email out anymore, so I'm pretty much being a lazier bum than usual now...^^() And, heh, glad you liked!!  
  
Gopher2806: Well, here ya go!! The fake Kag got found out!!! ^_^ You'll see soon enough, which one(s?) of your predictions are true!!!!!!  
  
Ptbear: Erm...hm...I'm not sure when THAT scene is coming...*clucks tongue in thought* Well, whatever!!! I'll see my little planner for my ideas... I'm still hoping to twist things a bit...O.O Did I say too much??  
  
Ryuukai's GF: ^^ Hi!!!! I was starting to worry, when I didn't see your review!!!! {flashback: Where's Ryu??? O.O NOO!!! She gave up on me...waah...:*[ End flash back} I'm glad you didn't give up on this fic...^_^ And, erm...don't get too mad, ok??  
  
~* Mediaminer *~  
  
LoupeyLady: ^^() Well, actually, the whole "pirate" thing won't be ending anytime soon. Though, if you're searching for more fluff between the two main characters, then don't worry!!! Fluff will come before the end!!!!!  
  
Orb: ^_^ Hee, wellz, glad to see that you're not lost anymore...!! (and freaking out) Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one is just around...in a few weeks...  
  
Psycho Demoness: Glad to see you're still reviewing (and finding this story entertaining)!!! ^^- Yea, I know how you feel about the whole HS thing. It was such a hassle, getting all the applications in...which is why I'm happy my time for that is already over!! And, well, the HW and projects will be over in a month or three!! ^_^-  
  
***THREE reviews from mm.org members/viewers? Come on, people, you can do better than that...Go review CRAZY!!!! )  
  
~* Single Spark *~  
  
A general thank you, again, to all of you who reviewed by mail!! I enjoy drowning in your reviews so keep them coming!!!!  
  
~* Announcement *~  
  
LAST TIME: I do not DO mailing lists. GO TO: and SIGN UP if you'd like a notification email. AGAIN: this is the LAST TIME I will say this. I am ignoring all such mail in the future.  
  
~* End *~  
  
Yuki: ^^ Wellz, here's the new chap for FM!!! We thank all those who reviewed so far!!!  
  
Hachi: And would you all please continue to READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Lots of greets,  
  
Yukisora and Hachigatsu 


	17. Leaving Through the Kingdom

Chapter Seventeen Leaving Through the Kingdom  
  
InuYasha ran through the Western Lands in his breakneck speed. His eyes had changed from their previous blood red back to a golden hue. Silver hair blew against the wind, as the moon bestowed its light upon the silver tress. The red haori and hakamas ruffled, as he legs moved relentlessly, bringing them both further and further from the dreaded castle where he'd spent his childhood.  
  
InuYasha turned slightly and caught sight of Kagome staring behind them in a fearful manner. Her blue-gray eyes shimmered with fear and something else. Something the hanyou couldn't quite make out or understand.  
  
Her cheeks were pale and her hair was shrouded in complete darkness. The light of the moon seems to shy away from her, allowing her to stay in the everlasting dark. Her breathing had returned to a normal rate and her viselike grip on his arm had loosened somewhat.  
  
He didn't notice her eyes staring back at his.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome smiled and InuYasha was somehow struck how different a smile it was from the one he remembered. This one was darker, filled with secrets. It seems more like a smile Kikyo would have given him, not his Kagome.  
  
"Something wrong, InuYasha?" Her voice was breathier, darker, and deeper. More seductive. Was Kagome trying to seduce him? Something like purple mist radiated from her person and a different scent wafted to his nose.  
  
A part of his brain screamed danger! Danger!!! However, a bigger part of him told him to relax, to let this just course through...  
  
InuYasha came forth and turned dulled eyes onto her form. "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome laid her raven head onto his haori. Her bangs covered her eyes, as she raised a hand to clutch at the fabric. "Yes, I am Kagome. I know, InuYasha, about you all that I should know. Protect me, InuYasha, like you promised. Sesshoumaru is after me now, is after to kill me. Help me, InuYasha, like you promised."  
  
"Of course...Kagome..."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promised, Kagome, to always protect you...remember...?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
Miroku sat in the chambers with all the taiyoukai of the lands. The tension was so thick in the air, so much so that one could practically see it with their eyes. Sweat trickled down his face, as he realized that InuYasha is gone—with, most likely, the enemy they'd be facing.  
  
Kuso...when did things reach this state...? He shouldn't have ever mentioned Kagome to InuYasha. Now, his best friend is with some imposter, who is able to manipulate a whole castle into believing she is their friend.  
  
"I have a question, Lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku stated, seeing that they had quieted somewhat from all the racket from before. "Was there no change in the imposter's scent from Kagome's?"  
  
"No, there was none."  
  
"But that's impossible!" Raion stated, slamming his palm onto the table. His eyes bled fire, as he stared at the Inuyoukai. "Every person on this earth has their own unique scent. There is no way for one to replicate another's scent!!!"  
  
"Well, it seems this imposter has done the impossible," Miroku said with a sigh. His eyebrows knitted together. "If she fooled both Lord Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, then the scent must be the same. The question is, how is she doing it?"  
  
"The wench also seemed to know of Kagome's memories." Sesshoumaru continued in his stoic way. His voice betrayed no emotion and his face was as blank as always. Nevertheless, the keen senses of the youkai in this room showed a slight scent of tension and concern wafting through.  
  
Raion's eyes widened ever so slightly. Sesshoumaru had NEVER before leaked his feelings to ANYONE. Raion knows, better than anyone, that Sesshoumaru had feelings. They'd been friends since before the death of Sesshoumaru's mother. While the Western Prince had changed dramatically after his mother's death, Raion knows that Sesshoumaru still feels under his never changing façade. So, then, HOW much tension and worry must he be feeling for it to actually LEAK through??  
  
"Her memories?" Miroku's eyes frowned. During the brief moment he had with Kagome, he'd gotten the feel that she didn't quite understand what is going on with them. "Really...?"  
  
"What spell, would allow a person to gain access to another's MEMORIES??" Mizu asked, her lavender blue eyes worried.  
  
"None." Kirei stated, her brisk voice curt. "There are NO spells of the like. One's memories are sacred, no spellcaster in the past have EVER been successful in transferring memory from one to the other."  
  
Again, the monk frowned. "Sesshoumaru-sama, what caused you to see the fraud in Kagome tonight?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's face remained blank, but a slight tug of his lips betrayed him, as he frowned a bit. "I do not know. I thought I heard Kagome speaking to me. When I saw that wench, I realized it was not Kagome." Not my Kagome...  
  
"How strange..." Miroku rose from his seat, and started pacing the room. The demon Lords and Ladies all frowned.  
  
"WHAT is so strange, houshi-sama?" Mizu finally asked.  
  
Miroku turned troubled eyes on the beautiful water nymph. "I thought, my Lady Mizu, that I had heard Kagome calling out to me tonight as well."  
  
Kagome walked over to the window, and stared out at the scene. The sun had risen not an hour past, leaving the sky in a pretty mix of blue and orange. It was strange how different the sunlight seems to change her splendid prison. At nighttime, it's dark and dangerous, leaving the wanderer with a feel of immense fear and anxiety. During the daytime, it'd be warm and beautiful, enchanting the watcher into lingering on the exquisite sights.  
  
Her messy hair tumbled over her shoulders in waves, as her smoky eyes devoured the sight of the lands before her. Several vines had snaked their way towards the window, curling and tumbling together until they're just a mass of green. A few dots of small, white flowers sprung here and there, their center a golden yellow. Kagome didn't know the name of these plants, as her eyes watched one sway to the breeze blowing through.  
  
A hand reached out to pluck a blossom. The sweet scent of the flower registered in her nose and her eyes closed slightly.  
  
Images of gardens appeared in her mind. Sesshoumaru's garden, where she'd spent so much time in...Her mother's garden, where'd she'd helped coaxed every single plant to life...  
  
Gardens...oh, how she loved gardens...  
  
Sighing, she turned back into the room given to her. Placing the single white blossom gently onto a table, she opened the closet and stared at the variety of kimono awaiting her. Sighing, she reached in, and took out a silk kimono of pure white. The inner layers were all silk, and made of a pure white, while the outermost layer was made of a veil-like silk embroidered with tiny red blossoms blowing randomly at the edges. Her sleeves were decorated with a strand of red silk that moved whenever she moved. Her obi was also white with the same strands on the edges. In the center was a blood-red silk cord held together by rubies and diamonds where her stomach would be. Two strands were released from the gems and billowed gently with her kimono.  
  
Kagome sighed and quickly tied her hair into a low ponytail. It was too simple for her elaborate dress, but she hardly seemed to care. It's not like there's anyone to impress in this castle anyhow.  
  
Quietly, she opened her door and peered into the hallway again. Light illuminated everything, chasing the shadows that had frightened her last night away. She swallowed slightly and walked over to the window opposite to her door. Outside, she caught sight of the garden she'd been in last night. This time though, three gardeners were in there, clipping away at any weeds or shaping a plant.  
  
The tingling feel of youki caught Kagome's attention first. Turning her head towards the left, she caught sight of two servants walking toward her with a basin and towel. Behind them was Yoichi, staring at her with the same emerald eyes.  
  
He grinned, when he caught sight of her watching him. When he came close enough, he bowed gallantly and said, "Ohayoo, Lady Kagome. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. He said he's Yoichi, but he seemed to have authority. Perhaps a higher servant or guard? "No." She doesn't care how nice they are, she's not letting her guard down again.  
  
"Is..."  
  
"Listen, you said I get to see this master today. Well? Where is he?"  
  
The servants before Yoichi "eeped" their surprise, before flushing under the youkai's emerald gaze. Bowing hurriedly, they brought the basin and towels into Kagome's room. "The Master will see to you during dinner, Lady Kagome. In the meantime, why don't I show you around the kingdom?"  
  
"I get to leave the castle?" The shock in Kagome's voice was evident, as she turned large eyes onto the youkai.  
  
"As long as you do not try to escape."  
  
Kagome snorted, in a most unladylike way. "I suppose you didn't realize that I've lost my miko powers? How will I be able to escape?"  
  
Yoichi smirked and Kagome realized that he probably noticed her evasive answer. "If you say so, Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome had a hasty breakfast, before changing into riding gear. Yoichi had told her that they'd be riding through the kingdom on horseback. She quickly went back to her room and changed into a white haori and navy hakamas. She braided her hair into a loose braid, tying it with a navy band, before dashing out into the courtyard, where Yoichi awaited her with a stallion and a mare. The stallion was a pure midnight with silver mane. His muscles rippled, as Yoichi led him closer to Kagome. The mare was a beautiful copper with a mane of golden clouds.  
  
"Oh," Kagome whispered, when the golden mare came forward and gently butted Kagome with her muzzle. Gently, her hands came forth to stroke her nose. "Oh, aren't you a sweetie?"  
  
"I see Sunchaser has taken a liking to you already, Lady Kagome."  
  
"Sunchaser? Her name?"  
  
"Yes, and this is Silver Moon." Yoichi tugged on Silver Moon's rein slightly. The horse snorted, as though annoyed with his rider. Kagome giggled slightly and returned her attention to the beauty before her.  
  
"Well, it's lucky mother had me to learn to ride when I was younger..." Kagome murmured, patting Sunchaser's nose slightly.  
  
"Are you ready, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Of course." She went over to the side and climbed onto Sunchaser's bridle effortlessly. Turning the mare, she faced Yoichi, who was patiently waiting for her at the end of the road. Smiling happily, she kicked Sunchaser into a gallop.  
  
"Come, Lord Yoichi!" Kagome cried jovially. "We've a kingdom to see!"  
  
The marketplace was just as busy as she remembered it. Kagome, in all her time traveling, had never seen a port so busy and filled with life. Children danced in the middle of the streets, chasing one another in their version of tag. Merchants walked from one side of town to the other, attracting customers by their loud voices. Entertainers performed by the sidelines with puppets, acrobats, and other forms of entertainment.  
  
Kagome halted Sunchaser and climbed off her mare. Leading the horse to a booth, she watched a scene depicted by a puppeteer. Two dragons spoke to one another, in the middle of a hill filled with pansies.  
  
"What shall we do, Jisaku?" the red dragon asked the green one.  
  
"We shall ask the Kami for their blessing...and I do hope you have learned your lesson. Stealing and lying is never the answer..." And with that, both dragons bowed to the audience and a plain red piece of paper covered the area...  
  
"Does this interest you, Lady Kagome?" Yoichi asked, eyeing the crude puppets in the box.  
  
The puppeteer is obviously very poor. There was only a plain box for a theatre, with puppets made only of simple rice paper on bamboo sticks. The background was simply painted and he used a large rock for a table.  
  
Once the show was finished, the children all clambered from their seats. "Arigato Suzaki-sama!!! We have to go now!"  
  
A woman of twenty or so stepped from behind the stage. "Kami bless, children!" She waved, until she noticed Kagome and Yoichi standing there. Her eyes widened, when she caught sight of them and she hurried over to bow.  
  
"My lady, my—"  
  
"No need for that!" Kagome said, interrupting her effectively. She dragged the woman from the ground. "I'm no Lady!!! Just that guy at the top of the hill decided he wanted me to be called 'Lady' so he dragged me to here." She smiled warmly at the woman. "I noticed that you entertain the children, even though they pay you nothing."  
  
The woman bowed. "Hai, my lady." Whatever the aristocrat before her may say, the way she dressed and the horseflesh clearly defined that she had wealth, not to mention that Yoichi-sama stands beside her. "I like children."  
  
"Your name is Suzaki-san isn't it?"  
  
"Hai, my lady."  
  
Kagome sighed, but didn't say anything. "Well, I thoroughly enjoyed that show." She turned to Yoichi. "Didn't you, Yoichi?"  
  
"Um..." he coughed. That was the first time she'd called him by his name. "Hai, Lady Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I say we should pay her for the wonderful entertainment. What do you say?"  
  
"Hm." He dug into his belt, and let out a few gold coins. "For entertaining Lady Kagome." He said to Suzaki's wide eyes.  
  
Suzaki dropped onto the ground and kowtowed once to them both. "I thank you greatly for your kind words, Lady Kagome, and for your generosity. I thank L—"  
  
"Enough." Yoichi said. "Get up."  
  
Suzaki, in legs that trembled, got off the ground. Yoichi's eyes warned her not to speak, so she kept her head bowed. Kagome smiled at the lady. "I hope to see you again, Suzaki-san."  
  
"Please my lady, I am just a commoner. A common puppeteer named Suzaki. Please do not honor this lowly one."  
  
Kagome smiled and got onto Sunchaser again. Yoichi followed the young girl, and mounted his own horse.  
  
They'd met a few other commoners after that. Seriously, Yoichi was startled at the fact that this Kagome was so nice to everyone in the area. Her smile had been sincere and genuine throughout the whole day, never wavering, never dimming. Had she not been a fancy of Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands? Why would a cold-hearted demon like Sesshoumaru fall for someone like Kagome?  
  
Really, it's strange...  
  
Yoichi handed the reins of Silver Moon over to a hostler and watched Kagome clamber down from Sunchaser. A strand of hair loosened from her braid and fell forward, covering her eyes. The girl handed over the reins, and brushed off her hair with an annoyed shake.  
  
"When do I meet the amazing 'master'?"  
  
Yoichi's eyes narrowed at the way she emphasized in the word "master". It would seem that her generosity and caring nature only pertained to the rest of the kingdom. However...  
  
Yoichi bowed to her, his black hair falling forward slightly. "Soon, Lady Kagome. I would advise a bath and a change, before you greet the Lord." He raised a hand and two maids appeared out of nowhere. "Escort the Lady Kagome to the washing chambers and prepare her for dinner."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Kagome scowled after Yoichi's retreat. He's sure good at giving her completely useless answers. A maid bowed to her and indicated that she was to follow. Sighing, Kagome went along with them.  
  
Author's Corner  
  
;; Hello everyone...  
  
I realize that I haven't been in this story for some time now, and I apologize for the delay. To those who's reading this fic, I thank you immensely for not giving up this fic!  
  
We ask you all to please be patient, because I've got some regents that need to be dealt with before I can concentrate on my fanfictions. I need ALL the studying I can get for this, and I really need to pass with a high grade!! My last regents is in June 18, so the moment it's over, my updats WILL be faster!!!  
  
Fanfiction   
  
Wake-Robin: pop My head just popped from the guilt trip your review sent me...I guess I really did keep them off for too long this time...Ah, I'll make it up to people though, so no worries!! -  
  
SavedFromBoredom: Thanks!!  
  
InaZuma Yosei: Heh, thanks for the review!! Here's the update!!  
  
Wren-chan: Thanks, glad you loved it!!!  
  
Gopher2806: Here's the update!!! Glad you still like!!  
  
Guardiun Angel15: Thanks! Glad you like!! - And I'll be sure to check your story in definitely!!  
  
RoquestHeart: Lol!! Gosh, I love your reviews!!! -  
  
IndecisiveFreak: Hey, that's what I kinda was thinking of when I wrote that chapter!!! Coolie!! Great minds think alike!!  
  
Tsuki Yume: Sorry for not updating sooner!!  
  
Kyisha: Heh, well here's the overdue update!!  
  
Sesshys Hime: Here's the update!!! Sorry for being so slow!! Glad you liked!!  
  
Kanemoshi: Yayz!! Someone likes Yoichi!!! -  
  
Misha Amaurai: Thanks for the review!  
  
Kittymui: Thanks a bunch for the review!! -  
  
GoodDaySesshoumaru: Thankee!!!!!  
  
Forgotten Memories Fan: O.o Wow...blush Darn...I swear, if I'd read this review sooner, I'd have DEFINITELY updated sooner...THANKS FOR BEING SO SWEET!!! And, gosh...drool...the image is just lovely, thanks!!  
  
SagaHunterArius: I know who you are!!! - Thanks, glad you liked!!  
  
SesshousGurl: I couldn't update earlier, sorry. I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far.  
  
Shadow-Demon14: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked.  
  
Ptbear: Heh, thanks for the review!!! -  
  
Mediaminer   
  
Aitu: Sorry for not updating for a while!! () Glad to know that you still like the story!! -  
  
Orb: Ooooh boy...I guess it was a pretty long "few weeks," ne?? Sorry for the delay!! () Yuki will update FASTER in the summer (After June 18) to make up for it!!  
  
Sesshyluvr: lol. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!!! Too bad I can't answer any of the questions though...I'm so glad you enjoy it though!! -  
  
Anime-Angel: () Well...here's the really...late...update!! But it's still an update, ne?  
  
Bitch of the Highway Thieves: O.o Oh, wow, I should count my lucky stars that you haven't mobbed me yet...Anyway, thanks for the history, I'll keep that in mind...  
  
Haily: Thanks a whole bunch!!   
  
j-chan: Is that the correct form of spelling them? I had a previous viewer who told me the opposite...hm...Well, thanks a bunch for pointing it out. I'll got check up on it in my trusty dictionary this time!! -  
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: Glad to hear that you're enjoying the story thus far!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Lilangel: ;; Heh, sorry for the slow update!!! Really!! And thanks for still sticking to this story!!!  
  
A Single Spark   
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed by mail. Sorry for not updating faster!! -  
  
End   
  
Yuki: We thank you all for the reviews!!!  
  
Hachi: And we hope you'll continue to read and review!!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu  
  
Edited by: Wake-Robin Last checked: June 11, 2004 


	18. Yoichi, My Lord Prince

**Chapter Eighteen: Yoichi, My Lord Prince**  
  
The servants quietly filed in after her, their faces stoic and silent. Not a single sound could be heard, as they made their way through the deserted hall. It was as though even the mice had fled.  
  
Kagome shuddered, trembling against the natural cold of the night.  
  
The servants had done their part in preparing her for the "meeting" with the master. She was dressed in a lavender kimono with a white veil for a happi. Like all the other kimonos, the "master" had provided for her, this one was made slightly different from traditional kimono designs. Instead of an obi to tie the gown together, eight strings of bluish-white pearls dangled around her waist with similar dangling pearls on her white- collar buttons. One button lead the pearls to the next, starting from the top to the bottom.  
  
Her hair, naturally, was donned in strings of pearls with two curling silky-white strands tumbling along with her raven locks.  
  
The servants stopped and bowed her into a room. Cautiously, Kagome stepped into the large dining room. It seemed completely out of place from the rest of the castle. It looked like it was taken right out of an Englishmen's mansion, in the 21st Century.  
  
A long dining table stood on a side. A wide, spiraling stairway led to the center of the room—the dance floor. Candles have been placed everywhere to set the mood.  
  
Wait...Set the mood...?  
  
Kagome walked into the room, her eyes swiveling around. Plates have already been set onto the dining table, awaiting the arrival of its diner. It was set for one.  
  
"It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, you know!" Kagome fumed, when she saw no one but her in the room.  
  
Chuckling sounded throughout the room. Sinister, cold laughter that sent icicles through Kagome's heart. "What gave you the impression that I am nice, dear Kagome?"  
  
Her head turned towards the top of the staircase, where the voice had came from. No one.  
  
"Why are you hiding from me?" Kagome asked. "Am I so very scary?"  
  
Another chuckle from the surrounding walls. Suddenly, Kagome was knocked off her feet by a chair, which brought her to the table. Miasma surrounded her, moving the various plates and such around. "Eat. You're dinner is getting cold."  
  
"And get poisoned again. No thanks."  
  
"No, no poison this time. Just some very delightful dishes that you'll enjoy."  
  
A snort. "I'm sure."

---  
  
Sesshoumaru stood before his garden that night, staring at the bright silver moon that hung so low in the sky. It drowned out the stars tonight with its brilliant glow. A gust of wind blew against the Demonic Lord, causing his hair to flow in all directions.  
  
Not responding to his messy hair, he simply closed his eyes and turned his face up to the sky. The scent of the different flowers in the garden filled his nose with their own, distinct scent...  
  
"Kagome..." he breathed.  
  
Golden irises slowly flashed from behind the slowly slit lids. He let loose another breath, as his hands finally loosened from his previous tense fists.  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru...?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and greeted Raion silently. His flashing eyes bore down onto the lion youkai's worried ones, as the Taiyoukai of the East came forward. He was slightly shorter than Sesshoumaru's form, but if anyone would be watching them then...  
  
...it would be like Sesshoumaru was the lonely, lost younger brother or son, and Raion was the ever-guiding father of brother...  
  
Within the blink of an eye, all emotion ceased from the surface of the Dog Demon, as he turned his attention back to the moon. "What is the matter, Raion?"  
  
"Have you considered the possibility that the Outlaws might have taken Kagome?"  
  
Of course, he had. It would be the perfect battle strategy. Occupy the Lords, while the Outlaws plan their attack. And for the while, use an imposter to find out their strategies and their arms.  
  
Too bad, he fell for it.  
  
Raion didn't seem bothered by Sesshoumaru's lack of response. Instead, he turned his own eyes on the beautiful garden before him. He really wished he could have met this Kagome person. Whoever she is, Raion wondered, how had she managed to trap the Icy demonic lord in her fingers so well?  
  
But that could hardly be the point of Sesshoumaru's concentration right now. He was a Taiyoukai, a Great Lord of the Western Lands. Their entire territories are under compromise and he had his people who depended on him. Sesshoumaru is NOT allowed to simply think of the one person, no matter WHO it may be. He MUST concentrate on the up-coming war.  
  
"Worry not, Raion," Sesshoumaru said, as though he had been reading the Eastern Lord's mind. "This Sesshoumaru shall not falter in the upcoming war."  
  
And if they really HAD taken Kagome and compromised her health...  
  
...well then, they shall pay all the more...

---  
  
Yoichi couldn't sleep that night. All he could think about was how different the Kagome in reality was like to the Kagome he had imagined. When the master had told him to capture Sesshoumaru's newest interest, he had thought the girl would be a slut, like all other ningens, who wanted to rise in rank.  
  
An image of her laughing with the common children dawned inside Yoichi's mind. "And yet..." he breathed. "She's nothing like that..."  
  
He'd wandered towards the garden that Kagome had requested for the first night she had appeared on the castle. He cannot figure this out at all. Lord Sesshoumaru, one of the Taiyoukai of the Lands, had fallen for a girl like Kagome. The idea was simply incomprehensible.  
  
He was a member of the Demonic Lords, the sworn enemy of the Outlaws. They had thrown his people out of the Lands and left them there for death. Had it not been their ancestors, he, and a number of others, would not be here today.  
  
Yoichi, like much of others in the Lands of the Outlaws, had been taught since their childhood that the demons of the Lands were evil, corrupt. They were their sworn enemy and would, one day, pay for what they had condemned their people to.  
  
But, if everyone is like that in the Lands, Yoichi thought, how could a creature like Kagome come out of a corrupt land like that?  
  
"You seem troubled, my Lord."  
  
Yoichi sighed. The voice Zana, his childhood caretaker, sounded through the garden. Zana was a swan youkai. Her hair was white as snow, as is her skin. She wore nothing that is not snowy white. In fact, no color adorn her person but for the black markings on her eyelids, and her lips.  
  
"Do I?" Yoichi replied.  
  
Zana stepped toward the lake by her Lord. "What ails you, my Lord Prince?"  
  
Yoichi's mouth quirked. 'Lord Prince' had been the pet name that Zana had given him when he was young. It used to be that Zana would never call Yoichi by name. Even when she threatened to spank him, she would still say "my Lord Prince" in that tight, frigid manner.  
  
Now, so many years later, she still calls him that title. Out of respect, yes. But also out of affection.  
  
"Is it the new Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Perhaps." Yoichi sighed. "I cannot help, but feel different. We've been taught since young that the Lands are our enemies. That we must vanquish them and take on the revenge for our forefathers."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"And I so hated them when I was young," Yoichi admitted. "I hated that they would condemn us to live in this place, outcast of society. I hated that they refused to speak to us, as though we are an abomination. And yet, was there no cause for us to be outlawed in the first place? How can they be considered 'corrupt' and 'evil' when it was we who had wronged, in the first place?"  
  
"My Lord," Zana placed a slender, white hand onto his shoulder. "Such talk would be death, even to the first son of the master."  
  
"I cannot help, but wonder if Father is wrong." Yoichi continued stubbornly. "If the Lands are filled with people like Kagome, should we really..."  
  
"My Lord, even if there are people like Lady Kagome in the Territories, in the Lands, there are equally pure people in the Outlands. Is it fair that we endure such punishment for something our forefathers have done?"  
  
Yoichi frowned. Zana was correct, of course. His people should not be subject to such punishment. Who is to say that the Lords of the Lands would ever forgive them?  
  
"I do not even remember what it is that our ancestors have wronged in the first place," Yoichi admitted. "Or, it could be that I have never known."  
  
Zana released Yoichi's shoulders and turned toward a nearby rose. Plucking the rose out of the ground, she sniffed the delicate flower. "My Lord, there is no sense in pondering over this oncoming war. The master has decided on it and there is nothing any of us will be able to do. Why worry over it?"  
  
Yoichi breathed. Again, Zana is right. What is the point? Why should he worry? As far as their people are concerned, this war is just. They do not deserve to live in the Outlands, treated as lesser than trash. They do not belong here.  
  
"You're right, of course." Yoichi smiled at his once caretaker. "There is no sense in worrying over things that one has no control over."

---  
  
Kagome walked towards the nearest guards the moment her dinner with the master finished. She never caught his face the entire time. Something about the master unnerved her—and it is not even due to the fact that her powers have been taken from her.  
  
"Can you show me to where the females that were taken along with me are staying?" Kagome asked. She had been about to say "kidnapped", but she had worried that the guard might have been insulted.  
  
"No one is allowed to visit them, my Lady," the guard replied.  
  
"Please, I must insist." Kagome stepped forward, and stared into his ruby red eyes. Damn, if she had her powers...  
  
"I will bring you, Lady Kagome."  
  
If she was surprised with this sudden change, she didn't show it. "This way, Lady Kagome." They started walking towards the eastern wing with Kagome constantly a pace behind him. "Am I correct in assuming you wish to see that girl, who touched you?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome swallowed. Sango. God, what had happened to her friend in the few days that she'd been here? When she had arrived inside the castle, Kagome had automatically forgotten about Sango. Had it been some sort of magic?  
  
Or was it because...  
  
Kagome shook her head as though to shake the incomplete thought from her mind. No way is that true. It's just not possible!  
  
"Through those doors, are where the newest set of females are brought." The guard watched the door with an expression that Kagome couldn't understand. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was troubled. But by what? That they had to waste a room on females? That Kagome wished to see these girls?  
  
Or was he troubled by the kidnap of these girls?  
  
"Thank you," Kagome whispered to the guard, who had opened the door for her. The stench inside the room wafted through the doors the moment it opened. Kagome coughed, gagging a little from the smell. Behind her, she could feel the guard clearing his throat uncomfortable. Looking back, she saw the discomforting wince in the youkai's face. With his youkai senses, Kagome was pretty sure that this smell must be absolute agony.  
  
"I'm alright," he smiled. "No need to worry."  
  
Without replying, the girl slowly entered, willing her nose to get used to the stench. Kagome watched the room filled with what must have been ten dozens of girls. They all lay next to one another in a huddled ball as they stared at Kagome with starved eyes. "Sango?" Kagome called out. "Are you there?"  
  
Slowly, a figure rose from the left side of the room. "Kagome...?"  
  
Her head turned in that direction immediately. The weakened voice did not sound like her friend at all. They could not have been here for more than a week. How could Sango sound like that in a week? What have they done to her friend?  
  
"Sango," Kagome ran towards that figure. She clamped down onto the dirtied kimono and tried to look at her friend. But a bundle of unkempt hair kept blocking her view. "Sango, what happened?"  
  
"Lady Kagome, I must insist that we leave soon," the guard stated, as he came forward as well.  
  
Kagome turned and stared at him with her blue-gray eyes. "I want Sango to come with me. I am not allowing her to stay in this room."  
  
His eyes turned flat. "She is to stay in the room meant for her station. She is nothing, but a prisoner now, no matter to her previous rank in the Lands."  
  
"Prisoner? What is the point of keeping a room full of female prisoners in a castle?" Kagome demanded. "And just look at them!! Do they stay here all **DAY** and **NIGHT**?? How can they live under such conditions? Where is your humanity?"  
  
Again, the guard's eyes narrowed. "I was never a human, Lady Kagome. I must insist that we leave now."  
  
"I want my friend to come with me." Kagome stated again, still hugging Sango. "She can be my personal handmaid, if you're so concerned with stations and rank, but I want her out of here. Are you even **feeding** them?"  
  
"I am not in charge with the care of these maidens, Lady," he replied. "Now, please."  
  
"Let her leave," a soft voice from outside the room stated.  
  
Kagome stared as what seemed to be a goddess in white emerged from inside the darkened room. She was the only thing that seemed pure in this room, the only creature that was not smeared with dirt. She waved a hand at the guard in front of Kagome. "The master has ordered that we accommodate Lady Kagome's comforts. If she wishes for another handmaiden, then she is to get one. The master will not fault us for carrying out his orders."  
  
"Well..." After a moment of hesitation, the guard bowed. "Yes, of course, Lady Zana."  
  
Zana raised a hand and two maids appeared under her elbows. "Bring this new maid to the servants' quarters where she can bathe."  
  
"No!" Kagome cried out, holding out her hands. "I shall bathe with her in my personal spring. Have our sleep gear set for our return."  
  
"As my lady wishes." Zana waved the two maids off. She waved a hand, and a strong, white light appeared to help Sango balance better.  
  
"It's OK, Sango," Kagome said, as she walked with her friend to the spring. "Everything's going to be OK."  
  
For the first time, Sango turned her face towards Kagome. Two identical tracks of tears slid down her dirtied cheeks as the dark brown orbs shone with the unshed diamonds. "Thank you, Kag."  
  
I knew you'd overcome this...  
  
**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
Hello everyone. I've recently created a new angelfire homepage, where anyone who wishes could get **updated** in my current news/announcements (in "blog"), get the **spoilers** to all my stories (under "spoilers") view my **posting** **schedule** (in "schedule"), learn of my most current updates in various sites (under "update") and also get the **background** **information** that everyone should know before reading my fanfictions in the first place. (That part of the site is rather wasted, however, since I'm pretty sure everyone should know of the original storyline already. .)  
  
Anyhow, if anyone have any **questions** or **comments**, you can also post them in my different pages. At the end of each entry should be a link where you can post your comments. You do **NOT** have to be an angelfire member to post. **ANYONE** can post questions/comments in **ANY** of my different pages. (With the exception on my homepage.)  
  
http:www. angelfire. com/ anime6/ rhexi (remove the spaces when copying and pasting)  
  
**SNEAK** **PEAK**: The sneak peak to the next chapter has been posted onto my above site!!  
  
**_Fanfiction_**   
  
SavedFromBoredom: Heh, sorry to disappoint.  
  
DemonWicca: Thanks, I'm glad you thought so!! -  
  
XxX Deaths Angel XxX: Hm, so you think Sess's going to be saving Kagome, eh?  
  
I: Thanks for the review.  
  
Guardian-of-the-night: Well, did this chapter disappoint??  
  
Crystal Jade2: Thanks for the review!! Glad you enjoyed it!!  
  
Megan Canoser: Here's the update!! Thanks for reading and review!!  
  
Ruby Raze: Aw...{blush} Now look, I'm supposed to be the aloof author who never blushes...!!  
  
Puffin: Aw, glad to have you back!! And thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Ptbear: Hm...seems like everyone's got the same ideas...)  
  
BlueDove: Glad I didn't disappoint!  
  
**_Mediaminer_**   
  
ThatsMsDiva2U: I'm not sure what you mean, but I hope that this chapter cleared things up a bit.  
  
KawaiiGurl: Whoa!! I didn't update for that long??? Gomen nasai!!!! But, yea, I did OK on the thing...Hope you did too!! -  
  
Orb: Thanks, for the review, compliments, and the reassurement!!! -  
  
LilAngel: Thanks for the review!! Glad you liked!

**_A Single Spark_**

Thanks to all who reviewed by mail!! Your email was greatly appreciated!!!   
  
**_End_**   
  
Yuki: Thanks for the review!!  
  
Hachi: And we hope you would all continue reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu


	19. Sleep, My Child, SleepDream, My Child, D

**Chapter Nineteen: Sleep, My Child, Sleep...Dream, My Child, Dream  
**  
_ She opened her eyes slowly. At first, she could see nothing but a number of hazy colors. Soon, however, they focused into a variety of flowers and a beautiful clear sky.  
  
However...  
  
Blue-gray eyes turned hazy with sleep, as she stared at her surroundings. Pink and orange skies, flowers that were the colors of the rainbow, and trees of blue and silver... Since when has trees been blue and silver?  
  
A single butterfly fluttered over to her nose, before fluttering off again, in the direction of the trees.  
  
Slowly, she got off the floor to follow that butterfly. She still wore the same white gown she had gone to the dinner with the master the night before. Her hair tumbled past her shoulders and reached the small arch of her back.  
  
"Silver...?" she whispered, as she took one slow step after another. Her bare feet seemed to almost not touch the ground, as she slowly headed from her previous place towards the trees with the silver glow. "Silver...?"  
  
The silver light of the tree drew her closer and closer. Stopping before the tree, she turned curious eyes onto the tall and ever magnificent tree. Is this a new breed, she wondered. A breed so beautiful and majestic, it glows a silver light?  
  
Gently, she placed her fingers onto the bark. The blue bark. "It's so pretty..." she murmured, as slowly, her eyes drifted close again. So very pretty...  
  
Kagome...  
  
The whispers came first, calling to her in a quiet, strangely familiar voice. Kagome...  
  
Slowly, her eyes opened again. Raising her head off the bark, she looked up at the beautiful blue eyes of the tree. "Are you calling me, sir?" she asked.  
  
Kagome...  
  
There goes the whispering again. Kagome slowly closed her eyes and laid her head back onto the blue tree. She really, really loved this tree. This tree is her salvation, her life. It is the reason that she be.  
  
...I love you too, my darling Kagome...  
  
"Oh, good," Kagome whispered, as sleep sunk into her mind again.  
  
Sleep, my child. I shall be here.  
  
"Really?" she barely mumbled, as her grip loosened.  
  
He caught her with a glowing branch and placed her into the nook of a branch, so she slept peacefully. Silver and blue lights rained down upon her sleeping figure, as he whispered...  
  
Really, my child.  
_  
---  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and stared at the bright sunlight that gleamed through her window. _So very sleepy..._she thought, as she rubbed at her eyes. She still wore the same gown from the dinner and...and...  
  
_And what?_ She wondered.  
  
Shaking her head, she noted the new gown that had already been readied for her. Yawning, the teenage girl slowly walked over to the new gown and changed.  
  
_This is pretty_, she decided, as she stared at the hot-red robe she wore. This style was even more different from her previous gowns. The top most layer was short sleeved and the color of a cherry with golden designs various flowers. Underneath the outer layer was the gown. The top layer of the gown was of a slightly less red hue, and reached around mid leg. A second layer of the same color billowed underneath the top layer, reaching all the way to the ground. The sleeves of this gown were long and full, allowing her to hide her hands underneath, if necessary. The golden obi did not tie correctly, as it was not long enough for her to fit onto her back. Instead, it wrapped around her, again and again, and tucked into the sides, where the end meets end. In the center lay a single string of pure red and a dangling tassel swishing in the front.  
  
Kagome walking over to her vanity and stared at her reflection. Why go through the trouble of giving her such elaborate gowns? What is her purpose of being here?  
  
Sighing, she took the brush off the desk and combed through her hair. She didn't bother with tying her hair and instead placed a single red butterfly clip onto the side of her hair, drawing her bangs in with it as well.  
  
She stared at the butterfly in her reflection, admiring the ruby-red inlay, before stopping again.  
  
_Butterfly...?_ She wondered, staring at her reflection.  
  
The knock on her door snapped her back into reality, as she turned towards the door. Three maids entered, Sango being the foremost. "Sango!" Kagome cried, walking over to her friend's side immediately. "Are you alright?"  
  
Sango smiled over at her friend. "Yes," she stated, placing a washing basin near her bed. She turned to the rest of the girls and waved her hand. "Go on, her ladyship has changed. Go perform your other duties."  
  
"Yes," they dipped, holding both their hands by their left waist. Their head bowed, they headed out the door.  
  
Kagome turned curious eyes onto Sango. "Sango?"  
  
"It was Lady Zana," Sango replied, lowering her voice. "She gave me authority enough that I am now your top handmaiden. Anyone who serves you answers to me now."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Oh."  
  
Sango smiled at her befuddled friend. "It's OK. It's not that bad a job. I mean, I can hold my own until we escape—"  
  
Kagome hushed her quickly with her hands. The dinner she had with the master the night before had unnerved her. Something about how he could remain unseen by her the whole night had her wondering...  
  
"Come on," Kagome stated, "I want to go to the riding courts." Once Kagome asked for directions from a nearby guard, she headed out the castle with Sango.  
  
She walked over to the stables and smiled at the stable boy. "Ohayoo," she greeted. "Can I please see Sunchaser?"  
  
"Riding out, Lady Kagome?"  
  
Both Sango and Kagome turned at the sound of the pleasant voice behind them. "Oh, Yoichi," Kagome greeted him, when she caught sight of the youkai behind them, leading Silver Moon back into the stables. "Just returning from a ride?"  
  
"I had to exercise this lazy boy over here," Yoichi smiled, patting his horse affectionately. Silver Moon, in response, snorted.  
  
The whickering behind her caught Kagome's attention, as she stared into Sunchaser's gentle eyes. The mare, in return, butted her muzzle into Kagome again. "Oh, you!" Kagome laughed, as she drew her mare out.  
  
"See, Silver Moon?" Yoichi mocked hurt. "Why can you not be as affectionate as Sunchaser?" Again, his horse snorted, but this time, he stamped his front left hoof as well. Laughing, Yoichi walked into the stable and accepted the stable boy's offer of brushes.  
  
Kagome watched, as he used a variety of the brushes—from large to small and detailed—onto Silver Moon's coat. The horse seemed to know the routine, as he moved himself against the brush as well and flared his mane anytime Yoichi brushed against a particularly wearisome tangle.  
  
Finally, the youkai handed his horse an apple and turned back to the two girls. Kagome smiled. The way he acted to his horse...  
  
...it almost made him seem decent and less like her captor.  
  
"Silver Moon is lucky to have you for a rider," Kagome commented, as she led Sunchaser out into the daylight.  
  
"You think so?" Yoichi replied, walking beside her. "Please, when you have the time, go into that barn and tell that to my ever lucky Silver Moon."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"But now you're wanting to ride," Yoichi nodded when Sunchaser butted against Kagome again. His eyes swept over her outfit however and a skeptical look came over his eyes. "I know you are an exceptional rider, Lady Kagome, but..."  
  
Again, the miko laughed. She turned to Sunchaser and quickly mounted onto the mare in such a flourish, one cannot see anything past the flurry of skirts and silks. Once mounted, she rearranged her ruffled skirts.  
  
"I had wondered." Yoichi said, as he bowed to her. "Have a nice ride, lady Kagome."  
  
---  
  
"Who was that?" Sango asked, once they were out of sight from the dragon youkai.  
  
"His name's Yoichi." Kagome replied, patting Sunchaser softly on the head, as she held the reins with her other hand. They walked through the different courts in a slow pace, as the gleaming sun slowly warmed them. "At first, I'd thought he was one of the servants. But now, I think he might be one of the higher officers in this place."  
  
Sango frowned. "He seems kinda..."  
  
Kagome turned.  
  
"...sweet on you." Sango decided, nodding her head.  
  
A pronounced silence rang through the air. Then, just as suddenly, laughter erupted from Kagome. "Sweet on me?" the girl chortled. "Come on, Sango!! This is one of the guys that CAPTURED us and kidnapped us, placing us on some unknown island the size of a continent!! Sweet on me..."  
  
Sango shrugged. "Hey, there are plenty of tales about kidnappers and their victims falling in love."  
  
"Hardly." A nearby tree drew her eyes. It was taller, wider, and more magnificent than any of the other surrounding areas.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked. "What's the matter?"  
  
Kagome gently tapped at Sunchaser's sides and eased the mare into a slow cantor. Stopping before the tree, she dismounted. And stared. She thought she heard Sango calling her name a few times, but she couldn't stop staring at this tree. This beautiful, majestic tree that looked so foreign and yet, at the same time, so very much familiar...  
  
---  
  
"We're in position to launch an attack, my Lords and Ladies."  
  
The dolphin youkai bowed in the water, his aquamarine hair not even the slightest bit wet. Lavender pupils narrowed under the bright glare of the sun, as he stared at the leaders.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru stood between Raion and Mizu, while Kirei flew overtop. She landed a few moments later next to Raion, as she regarded Mizu's servant. "Are the dragons readied?"  
  
Armed forces of thousands had come with their Lords and Ladies on a variety of ways. The generals of each territory came with their leaders in "Dragons of the Sea."  
  
"How are the Dragons?"  
  
"They are resting, Lady," the dolphin youkai bowed to Lady Mizu. "I believe the trip has exhausted their energy stores."  
  
"Wait a day," Mizu decided. "We should have our forces in full power, before we launch an attack."  
  
"But waiting gives time for the enemy to prepare," Kirei countered. "They have already spotted our presence, I'm definite. If we give them such time, it may come to be that they attack us, while we are resting."  
  
"This is war," Raion agreed. "We have no time to rest. The rest of the force is not tired. Each of our generals can fly the rest of the distance. We can have the Dragons rest, while we go onto the offense. Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes, I agree with that plan." Sesshoumaru nodded, his golden eyes glaring brighter than the sun overhead.  
  
"The time for watching is over," he stated. "And the time for action is finally upon us."  
  
**Author's Corner  
**  
A builder, as everyone probably guessed, for the upcoming battle. FM is finally drawing to a somewhat close. A few more things to get out of the way, and I'll be finished.   
  
So, I'd like to tell everyone of the new fic to come: "Music of the Hearts". Pairing is Kag/Sess. (I swear, one of these days, I'll get an Inu/Kag up!! Just that I've not inspiration for it yet!) It'll be posted next friday.  
  
There also have been a new posting schedule. It will take effect as of next week.  
  
Wednesday: Forgotten Memories  
Friday: Give Me My Spirit  
  
[Following Week]  
  
Wednesday: Jewel of the Chaotic Souls  
Friday: Music of the Heart  
  
Hope everyone like!  
  
**SNEAK PEAK:** There's no peak to the next chap, sorry.  
  
**_Fanfiction_**  
  
Wake-Robin: Thanks Wakie!! Would you like to star in our Corner?  
  
DemonWicca: Aw, thanks!! {blush} I'm never gonna stop blushing!!  
  
SavedFromBoredom: () Heh, sorry. I didn't intend for the last chapter to be a cliffie...  
  
Silverstargazing: Well, I sure hope so!! Thanks a bunch for the review!  
  
Kanemoshi: Hii...I don't think I've heard from you in a while...Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it!! -  
  
Megan Canoser: Sure thing. I'm going to updating this story every other Wednesday. Hope you'll enjoy!!  
  
Kagome-the-Halfbreed: I definitely will continue with the story. I'll keep writing until the story's finished. No worries!  
  
**_A Single Spark_**  
  
Another major thanks to everyone who reviewed by mail. We appreciate it and hope you'll keep them coming!! .  
  
**_End_**  
  
Yuki: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed!  
  
Hachi: And we hope you would all continue to read and review!!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Lots of greets, Yukisora and Hachigatsu  
  
**Edited by:** Wake-Robin

**Last Checked:** July 28, 2004


	20. Waiting At The End of the Rainbow

Chapter Twenty

Waiting At the End of the Rainbow...

"Father!" Yoichi appeared into his father's room and shut the door behind him immediately. "New report! The Lords and Ladies have arrived onto our Kingdom with their forces. No immediate number is available and they are currently heading up to the castle."

The Master of the Outlaws, the Lord of the Outlands rose, for the first time, out of his seat. His pale, alabaster skin shone ominously against the light that managed to seep through the windowsills. Dark, dark hair flowed through his backs in waves, much like coarse cotton. Ruby red eyes glinted maliciously, as he surveyed his son.

_ How did we not see...?_

What had blind us all?

"Bring Kagome to me." The Master of the Outlaws narrowed his eyes. "I have no doubt Sesshoumaru wants his little toy back."

"Father?"

"GO!"

Without further adieu, Yoichi left the room in search for Kagome. The master turned his attention to the figure that had been behind him. The baboon pelt glinted in the light, contrasting against the dark décor of the room.

_ The devil..._

...the demon...

"That was a brilliant move," The head of the pelt lifted, revealing the eyes of Naraku. "I wonder... Would Sesshoumaru risk the entire war just to save that pet of his?"

_ The man..._

...the fool...

The master sneered. "The Lord of the West was weak, to fall victim to his own desires. Now, each of them shall pay for the humiliation of our forefathers."

"Yes, they will definitely pay," Naraku smirked and slowly allowed his miasma to escape his confines. The master's eyes widened in shock, as he was engulfed in the thick mist.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

_ What had blind us all?_

Love or...

Greed...?

Spider legs captured the youkai master in their grasp, preventing him from escaping. "It's almost a waste to make you a part of me, as you were never the man your forefathers were. However," The struggling youkai could not even scream, as he was slowly sucked into the spider demon's body. His hand shot out, trying to keep himself from disappearing from the world.

Such a thing...

Naraku smirked, as he heard the final though of the youkai. "However," he repeated. Slowly his body transformed into that of the youkai. "Attaining your form is ever so useful."

_ Is it enough...?_

Enough for redemption...?

---

Yoichi knocked once, before entering Kagome's suite. The Lady was inside with her handmaiden. "Lady Kagome," Yoichi stated.

Was this the purpose of the Lady before him? This pure creature? To become the ransom—the barrier—before the Western Lord?

_ Everyone hoped..._

"Please follow me," he said, bowing at the door.

He watched the confused blink from the girl. Her blue-gray eyes clouded, as she frowned in bewilderment. Slowly, she rose from her seat and motioned for her maid to stay.

_ Everyone wished..._

Yoichi led her out of her suite and into the hallway. He didn't understand. Why would his father do this? Such a plan would defile their ancestors to shame. Such action would not bring them to the attention of the Lords. They might win the war, but would they ever gain the respect of the Territories?

_ Everyone wonders..._

"Come in," the voice of his father boomed through when he knocked at the door again. He led Kagome into the suite of rooms and wondered yet again.

_ How could the Sunlord..._

...Give blessing to such a plan...?

---

"Do you know, dear Kagome, that your beloved Sesshoumaru is currently by the border?"

"Really?" came the dry reply. Such boredom sounded in her voice and face. And yet, her heart had started pounded the moment she heard the name 'Sesshoumaru.'

Sesshoumaru? She wondered what he was doing here. Was he here to save her?

_ Do you care after all?_

Something nagged at her, as though it was trying to tell her something. She tried to hear, but the thoughts of her conscious continued to block out the tiny voice of her subconscious.

_ ...You once told me you did..._

"And, darling, you'll become the bargaining chip for my rein over the entire Territories." The master stepped out into the light, showing Kagome his strangely beautiful and hideous face.

He was almost too much to look at. But was it because of his beauty? Or his ugliness?

"Bargaining chip?" Kagome asked. "You think Sesshoumaru would actually BARGAIN with you? And what makes you think I'll be such a docile creature as to allow you to bargain me?"

_ You said you'd wait for me..._

...But until when...?

"How will you fight, Kagome dear? You are absolutely powerless."__

Will you be there for me,

At the end of the rainbow?

Kagome shook her head. She WAS powerless. How CAN she fight? Has anyone been less unprepared for an upcoming battle?

__

---

Yoichi waited with his father, his back to Kagome, as the Tai's of the Territories rampaged through the Kingdom.

"Master," Yoichi finally said, using the proper title for his father. "Why are we not...?"

"Silence," his father replied. "Just do as I bid you, Yoichi. I have no need for a general who questions his betters."

"But, our people are _dying_ out there!"

"Insignificant."

The front door of the castle opened. The castle and all its inhabitants watched as the Taiyoukai of the Lands all appeared with their forces. They reeked of death and destruction.

Naraku noted with satisfaction at the red tinge to Sesshoumaru's eyes when he caught sight of Kagome in his grasp. The miko in his arms started her struggles anew when she caught sight of the Demon Lord.

"Now, now," the disguised Naraku chastised, tightening the chains to her throat unceremoniously. "We have no such time for your struggles, dear Kagome."

The Lords and Ladies didn't even bother with the pleasantries. Were such greetings necessary for such barbaric cowards? They started the attack, just as the Outlaws began theirs. While the armies fought out their lives, Sesshoumaru dashed through the mass of fighting, heading towards his Kagome.

_ I love your eyes_

For I saw your love…

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" He grinned, flashing whitened teeth. "How nice of you to join us!"

The youkai general before him tensed when he sensed the Tai's increasing rage. What is his father doing? Instead of gaining the Tai's respect, fighting this war with honor and bravery, his father is further defiling them!! However—

How can he betray his own father?

"Release Kagome."

_ Is it possible...?_

That I saw your love too...?

The master laughed. Such a cruel, heartless laugh.

Sesshoumaru didn't listen after that. He attacked.

_ The end is drawing near..._

Are you still yet here...?

---

"Sango!" Miroku cried, recognizing the figure fighting her way through the people. He slapped at the demons between them, before heading the rest of the way to her. "Sango!"

The demon exterminator didn't bother whose side she was hurting. Used her knives and swords to the best of her abilities, she was slowly heading closer and closer to the man that held Kagome captive.

No time to contemplate on what's going or who these people are. Enemy or ally, she had to get her friend.

"Sango!"

The familiar cry rocked her back a few paces. Frantically, she searched the battlefield for the source of the voice. Her eyes widened when they landed on a certain pair of violet eyes. "Miroku!"

The monk appeared before her, his eyes worried. "What are you doing?"

"Getting Kagome back from that creep!"

_ I've been waiting, all this time..._

Waiting for you to appear...

---

Within the blink of an eye, Yoichi had blocked the path. His sword clashed against the Demon Lord's as the loud clang rang through the air. Fury and ki erupted through Sesshoumaru, causing his hair to fly behind him a few paces. He pushed at the sword, causing Yoichi to lose his ground.

_ A promise to you..._

...One, than another...

Quickly backing, before he stumbled, Yoichi changed the position of his sword, creating a left Butterfly Sweep, trying to get at Sesshoumaru's defenses.

The Lord, however, simply blocked at the sweep with a specific _twist_ that had Yoichi's sword flying out of his hand. A poisoned hand rushed out and slammed itself through Yoichi's stomach.

..._Of love, of eternity..._

Without looking, Sesshoumaru dumped the body of Yoichi onto the ground and headed for Kagome again. This time, however, a red-clad body blocked him.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru hissed. He glared at the bitch on his brother's back, noting her dark hair and red eyes. Something like dark mist continued to leave her body and weaving itself around his brother. "Move."

"I won't let you hurt Kagome. How dare you hurt her!"

..._Of protection, of faith..._

"InuYasha, look at her. She is NOT Kagome." Golden eyes gleamed red. "Move, before I rip your bowels out as well."

_ I've been blinded from the truth..._

"InuYasha," her throaty voice whispered into his ears. "You promised to protect me..."

"NO!" Kagome's voice rang out into the air, shocking everyone on the field. Her captor froze for a moment, shock clear in his face. "InuYasha, you promised to protect ME! I am Kagome! Not that imposter!!"

InuYasha froze, turning to stare at the Kagome behind him. Something inside his eyes flickered, as he stared at the girl in captive.

Sesshoumaru didn't wait for him. In the nano-second that InuYasha had frozen, he had slipped past the hanyou and reached Kagome. Reaching out, he slashed at the master, spilling his blood.

Kagome crumbled and the master automatically shot backwards.

He narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru, before turning his gaze at Kagome. "Bitch."

_ Are you there?_

Or are you here...with me...?

Kagome rubbed at the chain marks around her neck and wrists, as she slowly stood. Her head hurt immensely. Something at the back of her mind continued to whisper instructions to her.

_What? _She asked. _What are you trying to tell me?_

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had started his attack at the master. They fought their battle in a flurry of motions that no one could catch. InuYasha, still holding the girl on his back, started for the battle when Kagome appeared before him.

_ Wait for me..._

Are you waiting for me...?

Her blue-gray eyes were set and she appeared determined. "Put that imposter down, InuYasha." She stated, as she planted her hands onto her hips. "She is NOT me."

"Don't listen to her, InuYasha," the imposter whispered, as she let loose even more of the dark mist into InuYasha. "You promised to protect ME. So PROTECT me. Destroy that clone of ME."

InuYasha blinked, as he tried to make sense of the two Kagome's. No, the Kagome on him was right. There's no way that she's the fake. She'd been with him all along.

He came dashing forward, ready to hit Kagome when—

"SIT!"

He came crashing down.

Shocked, the girl flew off his back as he came up close and personal with the ground. All the dark energy erupted out of InuYasha and came back to her. Her own body image changed, turning from the Kagome form back to her original form.

"You bitch!" She cried.

Kagome backed a few paces. She's weaponless and powerless. InuYasha, while might have gained his will back, would be stuck in that position for a while. And this bitch before her is...

"KAGOME!"

Sango and Miroku came running through. The imposter immediately backed off, realizing that she can't best these two ningens in a fight. Her art was manipulation and imitation, not the skills of fighting.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome smiled, relieved that all her friends were safe.

Her eyes turned to the fight above them.

_ I still remember your promise..._

And yet I wonder still...

Do you...?

---

Sesshoumaru attacked again, slashing onto the master's sides. In the momentary pain, he faulted, giving the Demon Lord enough time for the killing blow. Toujikin let loose a stream of power, obliterating the master into millions of pieces.

The demon's body pieces landed at the Tai's feet, defeated and unmoving. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru slowly stepped back.

__

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried, running forward. Her eyes clouded over with worry, as she checked for his wounds. "What hurts? Where does it hurt?"

_ You told me you loved me..._

Sesshoumaru stopped her fussy hands and held them to his own. His golden eyes searched her worried blue ones, as he made his silent inquiry. Kagome's eyes widened briefly. "Sesshou...?"

_ You promised me you'd wait..._

"I'm still waiting, Kagome." His eyes softened. "I'm still hoping."

Tears came. Oh, how they came. She opened her mouth, to speak, to tell. Perhaps, they would have a second chance.

_ Remember what you told me...?_

Remember...?

However, a second later, her eyes changed from one of happiness, to one of horror. Her mouth opened not to tell of her forgiveness, not to tell of her love.

_ You said you'd wait..._

Wait until the end...

...Wait until beyond...

She opened her mouth to scream a warning.

Sesshoumaru turned and swiftly blocked Kagome's body from the incoming threat.

The razor-sharp leg of Naraku in his true form, crashed through Sesshoumaru's heart. Kagome stumbled back a few paces, opening her mouth in a silent scream, as she watched Naraku drag her beloved's heart out of his body.

You promised me love...

You promised me forever...

The demonic heart pulsed a few beat in the palm of Naraku, before slowly stopping. Sesshoumaru, however, kept his gaze forever fixed on his love.

_ You told me you'd wait..._

So are you there?

There for me?

Are you still waiting?

Blood gushed from his wound and his mouth as he breathed his final phrase. "Ai...Aishiteru...koishi..."

_ I'm here, love, at the end of the rainbow..._

Are you here?

Are you waiting for me still?

Author's Corner

Yuki: {sobs} My all-time most headachy chapter!! Took me FOREVER to type this one up!! {sobs} My poor Sess...

Hachi: {sighs} Woman...

Kag: {wails} NOOOOO!!!! Sesshie!!!!!

Inu: {winces} Ow!! Shut it!!

Sango: {sniffs} That was so sad!! Yuki!! Why did you kill off Sess?!?!?!

Yuki: {sighs} Well, first off, sorry for the cliff. Secondly, just to inform everyone that Forgotten Memories is DEFINITELY drawing to a close. Another chapter or two and I'll be proclaiming this story finished.

Sess: {enters room, all bloodied} About time. {all females mob him}

Inu: {rolls eyes} The woman area is currently doing the water-works on you, because of your latest acting job... You'd think that that chapter deserved the Oscars or something...

Hachi: {sighs} Yuki has gone all-out lazy. There is a slight chance that FM will not have an epilogue.

****

Fanfiction

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: Thanks a bunch!!

Wake-Robin: Sure, only problem is, you're never here...-.-

Kagome Goddess of Light: Thanks a lot for the compliment!! Glad you enjoyed it.

Shadow's Kit: Thanks for the review!! -

Shadows-insanity: Thanks!

DemonWicca: Oh, gosh. I wonder how you reacted to this chapter...? {cringe} I've a feeling it's not the customary 'wow' anymore...T.T()

SavedFromBoredom: You're correct, definitely. This story is closing down. Another chapter or two, I think. As for the epilogue, well you know.

Inu's Love: Glad to know you liked. Yes, I'll definitely be sending out email alerts if you sign up for the list. Thanks for the review on the chapters. I'll see to the revisions once I'm finished with the story. As for the lemon in that chapter, I think I'll have to be taking that out so, no, there really is no point in going back to it.

MoonlightPrincess: Here's the update!! .

Kyisha: Here, I updated. Did I disappoint?

****

Mediaminer

I am not sure what is going on with this site. It might be just my computer, or it might be a glich in Either way, for some reason, I cannot see your reviews! I get the email alerts FOR the review, but when I click on the link, nothing happens! And when I check the site for the reviews, it stays the same.

So, sorry to anyone who might have reviewed in and didn't get an answer. I'll see to fixing it immediately! I'll try to answer your reviews before the end of this story!!

****

A Single Spark

Thanks to everyone who reviewed by mail. WE ABSOLUTELY ADORED IT!!! It completely made our day, seeing all the emails we received from you. So a huge thank you, to you all!!! .

****

End

Yuki: Thanks for all the reviews!!

Hachi: And please CONTINUE to read and review!!!!

Happy Reading!!

Lots of greets,

Yukisora and Hachigatsu

**Edited by:** Wake-Robin

**Last Checked:** August 4, 2004

__


	21. Tasteless Victory

**Chapter Twenty-One **

**Tasteless Victory**

Kagome stared in absolute horror. The crumpled body of her beloved lay but a few yards before her, faced down. Above him, the blood, from his fatal wound, slowly seeped through his clothing, soaking the ground, dying his silver hair red.

His undead eyes stared back at her horrified ones, one hand reaching for her, as though trying to touch her one last time...

...just ONCE more.

Blinded by shock and denial, the girl slowly moved forward, moving one heavy leg after another. One step...two steps...

Unseeing blue-gray eyes viewed nothing but the body of her love. Was he still here? Still by her side?

Or is this just his empty shell? His soul forever gone?

No tears came yet. They stayed dead inside her, stayed inside her heart. She experienced no pain, no contrition. Didn't the stories always say your heart breaks after the death of your love? Why did she feel no such emotion?

"Sesshou..."

She fell to her knees heavily by his side. Slowly, a trembling hand reached for his face. His golden eyes gleamed in the sunlight, gleamed as though he was still alive.

_ Ai...Aishiteru...koishi..._

His final phrase, his final words. Her eyes shut tight, as she cuddled his body to hers. Still so warm, but so rapidly chilling. No, she must keep his body warm...Her Sesshoumaru promised her forever. Promised her he'd wait, didn't he?

"Sesshou..." she muttered again.

Still, no tears came.

"You promised, Sess," she stated, dead to the rest of the battlefield. Voices called out to her, seeming to be trying to tell her of something. And yet, she could do nothing more than rock her beloved's body. Nothing more than kiss his bloodied lips. "You promised me, Sess. So how can you leave before I do? Come back, Sess. I haven't answered your love back, Sess..."

She opened her eyes, and stared at his dead eyes. "Can you hear me, Sess? Can you hear me profess my love?"

"KAGOME!"

The loud cry rang through the air. Turning, Kagome's eyes lit onto the oncoming attack from Naraku. Her eyes bore no emotion, no fear, no anxiety, as she felt the razors rap against her skulls.

"Sesshou...?" she whispered, as blood gushed out of her forehead, the razor tightly embedded inside her brain. Strange...why does she feel no pain? Her eyes drifted close, as she realized that she was leaving her body…

Her soul must be heading on to the Realm of the Dead. "Sesshou..." she muttered, spitting out the blood.

---

_Child, why do you not listen...?_

Kagome blinked. She was standing in her dream setting again. Just like before, was the gigantic tree of silver and blue. Her eyes warmed, as she hugged the bark. She really, really likes this tree.

But why was she dreaming? Isn't she dead?

She glanced around the rainbow meadow with searching eyes. Where was Sesshoumaru? Why wasn't he here with her?

_Child, why did you not listen?_ Her tree asked.

"Listen?"

_I had tried to guide you through the whole experience. Why did you not listen to me? Are you so eager for death?_

Kagome blinked. So she IS dead. Well, that's alright. Her only question was, where was her Sess?

"I really miss Sesshoumaru..." Kagome blinked again. A painful lump arose from her throat. Her eyes burned as finally, finally, tears appeared. The protective wall of denial crumbled from around her heart, allowing all the pain and agony of watching her beloved die right before her eyes.

He had said he loved her...and she could do nothing to save him.

Her heart wept painfully, just as her tears did. They coursed down her cheeks, like liquid fire, as she huddled into a ball at the base of her tree. Her eyes screwed shut, as a fisted hand clenched at her heart.

He gave her his life...and she had wasted it.

The lump grew more painful, growing bigger and bigger, as she cried. Swallowing repeatedly, she tried to keep the pain off, but it kept coming. One time after another, she felt the fresh waves of indescribable pain course through her. How can the authors of books and directors of movies describe such pain? How can anyone try to get a measure of a true heartbreak when such agony cannot be compared to at all?

_If you had the chance, my daughter, what would you do?_

Kagome did not reply. Her tears came, hot and fast. Regret coursed through the colorful meadow, as she cried.

---

InuYasha and everyone else watched in complete astonishment as, at first, Sesshoumaru had died in the hands of Naraku. He had stumbled a few steps, trying to go to the frozen Kagome, but in the end—

"Ai...Aishiteru...koishi..." he whispered, letting out a mouthful of blood. His golden eyes had then frozen in their sockets, as he crumpled onto the ground, just a few feet from Kagome's feet.

The miko had remained frozen for a precious few seconds, as though she had expected him to just jump back to life. All fighting ceased, as everyone realized what had happened. Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, had just died for a ningen.

Sango and Miroku headed for Kagome. They were about to touch her when she took her first step towards the fallen Lord. Her eyes remained solely on his body, showing no emotion, but a strangely emptied void. Slowly, as though her legs were made out of lead, she walked over to him.

Before dropping unceremoniously, beside his body.

Her eyes sought after Sesshoumaru's dead ones, trying to see if he had really departed the world. Had his soul gone? Is he really dead?

InuYasha swallowed, unable to look at her pained eyes for long. His eyes shifted then, to the dark hanyou. He had been responsible for all this pain, all this evil. Now his best friend's life hangs on a thread and her heart was shattered, perhaps, because of the death of her love.

How much pain must Naraku bring to this world? How much destruction?

He had just turned to the hanyou when he saw that one of his razors was already heading towards Kagome's direction. Alarmed, he darted across the field, praying that he could get there on time.

"KAGOME!" he cried, as loudly as he could. He prayed that she heard him. He prayed she would heed his warning.

Her head turned, as though to greet the upcoming blow. Within a few seconds, all that was left of Kagome was a crumpled body. Her hand still clutched tightly to Sesshoumaru's with Naraku's razor embedded into Kagome's forehead.

Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes dropped onto the body before hers. Mouthing his name soundlessly, Kagome dropped her gaze and fell onto Sesshoumaru's dead body, her blood slowly mixing with his brother's.

A tentacle came forward and snatched the remaining shards that he did not have.

Fury rushed to InuYasha's mind, as red clouded his vision. Behind him, he heard Sango cry out, as Miroku tried to keep her from rushing into the battle uselessly. Screaming out his own rage, he rushed at the dark hanyou. There was only one thought, now, that coursed through his mind.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING SEND YOU TO THE SEVENTH LEVEL OF HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD NARAKU!!!!!!!"

---

_I repeat, my Child, what would you do if you had a second chance?_

"Protect them, wise-one," Kagome's broken voice rang through the quiet meadow. "Protect all those who are enabled to Naraku's dark and destructive hands."

_How do you propose to accomplish that, my Child?_

Kagome did not reply, but instead closed her eyes. Tearstained cheeks turned towards the tree barks, as she opened her eyes again. "With powers that are not my own."

A sudden wind blew against the meadow, the ancient tree. Its leaves ruffled, creating the all-calming sound of an oncoming wave. A single leave fluttered down onto Kagome's clenched hands.

_Then..._

_A token of my powers. Do with it what you will. You are one of my Children, one of my Seedlings. Unlock that potential you've always had within you, my Child. _

Kagome looked at her tree with teary-bright eyes. "Your Seedling?"

_Your family is a descendant of myself. I am one of the ancestors of the Outlaws. I've been guarding me and my own for centuries. Now that the evil named Naraku is here to harm our people..._

"So...you're my ancestor?"

_I am...someone very dear and yet, not so dear. I have been present you're whole life, yet you have not, mine. But such matters are not important now, my Daughter. _

_ Choose what you will. What will you do with that token of power?_

"Can I come back to life?"

_Yes._

"With my powers back?"

_Yes._

"..." Kagome paused, as she thought of her wish. Her true wish. "Can I bring Sesshoumaru back to life?"

_...Yes._

"Then, please, please bring him back..." Kagome swallowed, as her tears came into her eyes again. "...please allow Sesshoumaru enough power for him to defeat Naraku."

---

InuYasha spat out blood, as one of Naraku's many legs punched a hole right through his stomach. He was pushed back several paces, his hair and clothing was all covered with his blood. Pain erupted all over his body and yet, he refused to die.

"Just give up, InuYasha!" Naraku laughed, as he pushed the hanyou back. "I have within me the complete Shikon no Tama! How does a weakling, like you, hope to defeat one such as I?"

Tired, he stabbed Tetsusaiga onto the ground, using his sword to hold most of his weight. His dirty bangs covered his eyes, as he bit onto his lips. A trickle of blood continued to course down his mouth.

He panted, as he dodged onto of the legs, only to be hit on his back with another attack. Again, blood spurted out of his mouth and the wound on his stomach became all the more fatal. The world tilted, before settling again.

Silently, InuYasha turned an eye on Kagome, who still lay over Sesshoumaru's dead body. He then turned to Sango and Miroku. Miroku's left hand was nothing past his elbow. Sango had no choice, but to cut it off as Naraku let loose the trigger that started the hellhole to suck anything in the vicinity, including Miroku himself. Sango's head lay beside him, her body no longer attached to her head. Her neck was cut smoothly with absolutely no mark to her face. Where the rest of her body is, no one knows. Perhaps someone had tossed it aside. Perhaps it had been cut in such small pieces…it can never be brought back.

That had been Naraku's "gift" to Miroku. To allow him to forever keep the face of his love unmarred to his heart.

Miroku's eyes stared off into space, unseeing, as he clutched at Sango's head with his right hand. Both of his legs had been cut into several pieces. He was, even now, gushing blood onto the ground. His eyes turned duller and duller by the second. And slowly, InuYasha watched, as his final friend died.

Swallowing, InuYasha turned his attention back to the evil that had caused all this. No, he cannot die. He must defeat Naraku, if not for his friends' revenge, then for his hatred of him.

There is no way he could loose.

And yet—

He nearly cried out in pain, as Naraku came forward and attacked him again. InuYasha, due to his wounds, could not escape on time. He dropped onto the ground. His eyes dull, as his right hand continued to clutch at Tetsusaiga.

He looked up, and could do nothing more than close his eyes. He had promised Kagome to protect her—and Naraku had robbed him of his promise. Sango and Miroku had a whole life together after this—and Naraku had robbed them of their happiness. Kagome could have had her chance at a normal life—and Naraku, Naraku had ended it before it could begin.

So much pain.

How much, he wondered, would there be after this? What would Naraku do to the people of Japan?

Outlaws or not, Lords or commoners—they were all victim to Naraku now.

The razor came closer and was about to split the hanyou's head in two when—

"No."

Tired, InuYasha crumpled onto the ground, as he stared in amazement, as his brother took Tetsusaiga from him. The sword made no objection to his demonic heritage. It accepted him, as though it were his own.

"You will not kill InuYasha," Sesshoumaru stated, stepping between InuYasha and Naraku. "He is a worthy youkai—You, Naraku, are not. Therefore, you do not deserve to take the life of InuYasha."

Naraku blinked, shocked to see the Demonic Lord back to life. How had it happened? He had taken the Tai's heart from him!

Sesshoumaru gripped onto the fang, his eyes glinting madly. His eyes flickered to his beloved, who had lay on top of him with that bloody hole on her head. Rage filled his entire being from seeing all the harm Naraku had brought upon those he love.

"See now, Naraku, the true power of the Tetsusaiga!" He swung the sword out and felt something rip out of his entire being.

The fang let loose the attack, a combination of the sword's ki, and the purification powers of a certain miko. Naraku, who had not seen such power, since the legendary Midoriko, could only stand frozen, as the enormous blade swept through him.

His eyes turned towards Heaven, as slowly, his ki was ripped from his body. Slowly, all the demonic parts within his body—all those demons who had joined to create Naraku—was purified, placed forever in Hell.

The face of Onigumo remained.

The paralyzed man with a scarred body and face, he turned to the magnificent youkai before him. Does he envy him? Yes, oh how he does.

Even Sesshoumaru, Demonic Lord of the Western Land, had found love. True, encompassed love.

_And I?_

He slowly closed his eyes. His time in the Living Realm is over. His time has stopped. The Living and the Dead…The two cannot cross. Slowly, his breathing slowed. All he had wanted was her love.

But had he truly loved her at all?

His heart slowed, along with his breathing.

_If I had loved her,_ he though, as he saw her beautiful face, before his unseeing eyes. _Would I have brought her so much pain?_

_ Kikyo..._

---

Purification powers.

Sesshoumaru laughed, a mirthless laugh, as the dust of Naraku blew to the winds. Even Onigumo, the Spider Demon's original form, had died—to rot in Hell. Their ultimate enemy had just been destroyed. The Lands have won the war and the people of Japan are forever rid of the manipulative hanyou, who had so plagued them.

They had won.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru dropped the Tetsusaiga before InuYasha and walked over to his Kagome. The girl's frail body was paler than white, as she had lost all her blood to the earth.

He touched the magical blade by his side. Tenseiga didn't pulsate for there was no longer anyone to save. Her soul is no longer here. So how can he return it back into her body?

Gently, Sesshoumaru touched her bloodied cheeks. The hole on her forehead had darkened with the dried blood. Tears rushed into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

For the first time in history, tears poured out of the icy demon's eyes. Surrounding youkai watched in complete amazement as the Demonic Lord of the Western Lands showed his grief for all the world to see.

They had won.

He stared at the love that was now forever out of his grasp.

But if they had won, why did he feel like he had just lost everything?

**Author's Corner**

OK, first off a major apology to everyone. The long delay was NOT a planned action on my part. I had NO intention of leaving all of you in that part of the story for such a long period of time. (Mainly because I was afraid all of you would mob me, for the death of Sess.) My computer, firstly, died on me sometime after the update of chapter twenty. So, in addition of loosing my Internet, I was also unable to write anything as all my files were in my computer!!

However, after we got the computer working again, I realized that we just lost all my files. A complete BLANK on that computer. I still didn't put anything back in (the programs, I mean.). That computer is so dead, I don't even have MicrosoftWord on it anymore!! O.o

So now, I had to get my editor to please send me everything back!! Except, I didn't send her everything. Luckily, this chapter was one of the ones I sent. Again, I am terribly sorry for the long wait, and we commend you on your patience!!!

Secondly, school for me, just started on September 13. Now, I'll have to concentrate on school for a while, so updates will be reverted to my customary one update per week. As in, one STORY update, per week. I had hope to get FM finished before school started, but Fate just refuses to cooperate!!! 

Thirdly, that was strangely interesting. The response I received from the last chapter either falls under: "WHAT?! WHY the HELL did you kill off SESS for?!?!??!" and the other one, "AHH!!! GET KAGOME TO KILL OFF THAT BASTARD NARAKU!!!" and the final category, "BRING HIM BACK!!!!!" I hope no one was disappointed that I had Sess kill Naraku…

And finally, **_I WANT TO GIVE MAJOR THANKS FOR THOSE WHO SENT ME SUCH SWEET EMAILS DURING MY LAPSE IN FANFICTION!!!_** Special thanks to those who reassured me of their patience, and did not rush me at all!! Thanks for all of your heart warming emails, and for your immense support!!!!!!

And also, to my editor, Wake-Robin, who had helped me out sooooo much!!! I owe you big time!!

This chapter was for you all!!!

**_Fanfiction_**

Wake-Robin: Well, that was a rather short rang. I had expected more from you…

Kagome Goddess Of Light: Heh, sorry for the long wait. Well, he came back to life!!! I really hope this chapter satisfied!!!

Inu.-sess.fan: Whoa…that's some major part on Kagome!!! Lol. Hope you weren't disappointed with the way I depicted things. I just wanted Sesshoumaru to do the final killing, and thought that InuYasha and Kagome should have a part in it as well. And this way, I can bring Sess back to life!! But I thank you, for your ideas!!!

SavedFromBoredom: Lol. Yes, here. I just brought Sess back. Wow, that was a major reaction I received from you…-

LionHeart823: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it thus far.

Tigeriskitty: wince I hope you didn't run off too far…So sorry for not updating faster…! I swear, it's all my computer!!!

Dark-death-angel: I proclaim, Naraku's ass has been kicked. I hope this chapter satisfied!!! Glad you're enjoying the fic so far!!

DemonWicca: I'm sorry and flattered that I made you cry. And I'm totally psyched that you liked my story. As for the happy ending…

Kitsune-dragon-inu: O.o I'm definitely no Sess-hater. (I love him! I love him!) And no, I've just completed the Epilogue, so FM will definitely be having one. Glad you liked the story!!!

Bladeliger: Nope, I don't like to end with a Sesshy-death. I love him too much to do that. And thanks for the review!

MoonlightPrincess: Thanks for that review!! I'm glad you liked it. And can you believe you're the only person who guessed it'll be Sess who'll do the ass-kicking in this chapter?

Tsuki Yume: Nope, that was not the ending of FM. No worries!

AyaYasha: I don't mind the repeating. I put it into my fics and stories mainly because it gives back more of the original feel to InuYasha. (Before all the translation and dissecting the entire series to pieces, I mean) And I've been doing that for so long, it's become more of a habit by now… Anyways, glad you enjoyed it!!

Kittymui: Thanks! So glad you enjoyed it!!!

Ptbear: Meh, so sorry for not updating faster…! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint tho!!

Kanemoshi: sigh That's what I was afraid of. I had hoped to keep them as IC as possible, but I just couldn't with that scene. Oh well, glad you liked it anyway!! -

Sesshoumaru's Goddess: I am feeling so flattered right now… I'm terribly sorry for not updating faster…

Lakisha: Eh…does this chapter sort of cancel what you said last chapter? I mean, he's alive now…so no death necessary, right??

Crazy15: Sorry about that. Hope you still like tho…

Beatofangel: Glad you like!!! Thanks for your review!

**_Mediaminer_**

Amber Wolf: Well, Sess is back in this chapter…

Hishi: Yes, he lives!!! Lol.

ThatsMsDiva2U: I'm terribly flattered. Thanks so much for the compliments. You're making me blush a hundred different shades of red…!

Sallyo129: This slow update was not my fault!!! O.O It was my computer!!!! My computer, I tell you!!! Lol. Anyhow, glad you enjoyed the last chapter…

Haily: Thanks for the review!! Glad you liked!

Ptbear: Hii in here too!!! -

CRyStaLtears: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks a bunch for the review!!!

Uraki: Thanks!

**_A Single Spark _**

Thanks for the reviews!!! Glad all of you enjoyed it!! And special thanks to those who helped me sort out my whacked computer problems!!!! .

**_End_**

Yuki: WE THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALLLL!!!!!!!

Hachi: PLEASE _CONTINUE_ TO READ AND _REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_

Happy Reading!!

Lots of greets,

Yukisora and Hachigatsu

Edited by: Wake-Robin


	22. Come Back

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

**Come Back...**

**A/N:** I'd have to make my apologies right now: This chapter is NOT as long as it looks. When it goes down halfway, there will be the Author's Corner. Just telling everyone right now, so that they will not be too surprised by the length of the long corner.

_**IMPORTANT!** _

READ THIS CORNER CAREFULLY. Again, everyone, read this carefully!! The corner will _FULLY EXPLAIN_ any questions that you should have. That said, hope everyone will remember to READ and _REVIEW!!!_

Sesshoumaru and all the remaining troops brought Kagome's body back to the Lands. Raion had lost one arm, while both Mizu and Kirei had died from the onslaught.

The reduced army could only wait for the remaining lords to tell them what they need to do. The Outlaws remained in their lands, defeated, feeling cheated and manipulated by Naraku. The hanyou had used them, as a means to an end. And now, the Lords would forever leave them there to rot in this land, never to be anything more than garbage and cowards in their eyes.

---

Sesshoumaru and the rest of the army headed over to the Dragons and the boats, tired and drained from this battle against Naraku. Sesshoumaru slowly put Kagome down onto his bed. Her eyes remained closed, her cheeks paled. Two hands clutched upon her heart.

He didn't understand. Why did she have to go? Why is it that he, Sesshoumaru, had been reborn when she had not?

Stroking her face ever so tenderly, grief-struck eyes closed to the world. "Kagome..." he whispered, as silent tears coursed down his cheeks. Twin streaks of tears cleared out parallel tracks, on his bloodied face.

"Kagome..." he whispered again, falling down onto his knees, beside her. He grabbed onto her body, as though it was his salvation. Her head lay limply over his heart, pale cheeks pressed against bloodied shirt.

"Sesshoumaru..."

The door opened, revealing to him the body of his brother. InuYasha didn't say anything, but only stared at the out of character display. Sesshoumaru clutched at Kagome, as though there was no tomorrow, sorrow and regret protruding from him so thickly, he could practically taste it.

He swallowed and had to turn away when he caught sight of his best friend. Or what was left of her.

If only he hadn't been tricked by that bitch.

He blinked, turning away from her. His throat burned, as he remembered the scene of when Miroku finally died. How ironic. He'd been alone before Naraku—and now, he's once again alone after Naraku.

Perhaps he was just destined to be alone.

He loosened the fist that held the Shikon so tightly in his grip. The purified jewel blinked innocently up at him, as though waiting for him to make his wish. His wish...

InuYasha chuckled dryly, a dead and mirthless sound.

In the end, there had been no point. Perhaps the Gods had liked him to stay a hanyou. Perhaps, they mocked him with his attempts to change.

His gaze flickered to Kagome, before returning to the Jewel.

He walked over to the grieving Sesshoumaru and laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn't quite understand what had really happened between Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He also didn't quite know how it is that his brother could actually FEEL. But—

Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

InuYasha, nodding to his unasked request, slowly turned and left the room. He shut the door behind quietly and turned famed golden eyes onto the sky.

---

The day finally came, when everyone returned to their Lands. Happily, all the servants dashed out of the Western Castle, eager to see their Lord. All the way in the front was Rin, running as quickly as her legs would carry her. She held in her hands a beautiful bouquet of golden flowers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried happily. Her eyes dimmed, however, when she caught sight of the figure lying so still, in his arms.

Her brown eyes blinked with worry, as she recognized the figure of her Kagome Nee-chan. "Sesshoumaru-sama...?"

Sesshoumaru stopped briefly and looked his ward over. Then, a second later, he had continued on, heading towards a certain village all the way at the border of his Lands.

---

The people of Kaede's village stood waiting when they heard of the arrival of Sesshoumaru's, Demon Lord of the Western Land, arrival. They all faulted, however, when they saw HER in his arms.

Kagome Higurashi, reincarnation of their beloved miko Kikyo, lay so palely, so silently. Unknown to them, they all shuffled into a respectful split down the middle, allowing the Demonic Lord access to his destination. Everyone bowed their head, not for the Lord, but for the dear miko, who had touched their hearts.

Could it be? Could that warm ray of sunshine have been extinguished?

It was too horrible a thought to hover upon.

Arriving to the Bone-Eater Well, they all stopped. Sesshoumaru blinked, as he gently laid her by the worn well. A hand reached out and gently touched a cheek. So cold, so dead...

"Kagome," he whispered.

---

InuYasha saw the unplanned ceremony. He sat on the branch of the God Tree. The single tree that had possibly witnessed every significant event of his existence. He turned a gaze over at the tree and smiled. "You'll witness one more." He promised.

The pinkish-lavender jewel appeared in his hands, sparkling with their intense purity. He swallowed, as he thought of Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. He swallowed, thinking of the pain Sesshoumaru went through at the loss of his love. He shut his eyes completely, realizing all the pain Naraku must have swept through all of Japan.

With his eyes still shut, he held the jewel up to his heart. And wished.

---

_Kagome blinked, when she sensed a presence appearing into her meadow. Her eyes widened in shock, when she recognized the figure. The figure of a woman who had died five hundred years before._

_"Midoriko-sama!" Kagome gasped. "What are you doing here?"_

_:A pure, selfless wish has been made. I am here to fulfill it.: Midoriko smiled. :Come, Kagome.:_

_The girl blinked and furrowed her brows in confusion. "Come? Come where?" Reflexively, her hands tightened on her Tree. Her silver tree. "Where do you want me to go?"_

_:It is not your time yet, Kagome. Your time still ticks, it continues to go on. You've been residing here, in the Realm of In-Between.: The gaze of the woman transferred over to the miko's guardian. :You knew, did you not, sir?:_

_Her tree laughed, the leaves ruffling. Oh yes, he had known._

_:Come, Kagome: Midoriko smiled. :There is someone very anxious to see you well.:_

_ Kagome's eyes widened, as she caught sight of her beloved hovering over her body, silently weeping tears. "Sesshoumaru...?"_

_:Come back, Kagome.:_

---

Sesshoumaru turned when he caught sight of his brother heading towards them. His eyes flashed, as he realized that he was still hanyou. InuYasha, however, locked his gaze on Kagome.

"Don't," he whispered, as Sesshoumaru was about to let him pass. "She would want to see you first."

What?

The Demonic Lord turned suddenly when the entire field was engulfed into an enormous lavender-pink light. He shielded his eyes when Kagome herself shone before him. "Kagome..." he whispered again, as hope surged through his body and mind.

Could it be?

Was his love returning to him?

One by one, a soul and body rejoined in the meadow by the Bone-Eater Well, just outside the forest that belonged to InuYasha. One by one, a shattered heart was mended, as their loved ones were returned to the place of origin. InuYasha turned, when he recognized two figures appearing into the clearing. Sango and Miroku stumbled, unaccustomed to their body from their brief leave.

They landed on the ground and turned to each other immediately for comfort.

InuYasha smiled, before giving his best friend his undivided attention.

Kagome...

Please come back, Kagome...

---

Sesshoumaru held his breath, hardly able to breathe, as he watched his love's soul slowly return to the Realm of the Living. She was here! Her soul was here!

The brilliantly white shine of her soul slowly entered her body, giving it a sunkissed glow. It changed from its previous death white to her normal pale pink. Her hair grew back their usual luster and her lips deepened into her kissable red lips, once again.

Her eyes, however, remain closed.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered, his heart nearly bursting from anxiety. He leaned forward and clasped his hand to hers. It was warm! It was warm! "Kagome, come back. Please, koi, come back."

Leaning ever closer, he gently brushed his lips against hers, willing that he somehow transfer some life into her still form. Come back.

"Oh."

The slightest whisper of breath brushed against Sesshoumaru's skin, as Kagome finally opened her eyes. The blue-gray depths immediately landed on her beloved. Tears shimmered in her eyes, making it all the more beautiful.

"I wanted to tell you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered. "I...I love you too."

And now, there was no doubt about it. Sesshoumaru's heart definitely burst. But not out of anxiety, not out of hate. No, the Demon Lord's ice-coated heart filled and burst with such a degree of love, it was hardly comprehensible.

"Kagome," he breathed and leaned over to kiss her.

Before their lips could touch, however, a brilliant blue light engulfed her. Sesshoumaru watched in horror, as Kagome slowly disappeared behind the glow surrounding her. "Kagome!" he cried, terrified that she was somehow returning to the Realm of the Dead—to outside his grasp.

Her hands reached out, snagging at his gi.

InuYasha's face had turned white with horror, as he realized the one mistake he had made with his wish.

"That everyone affected by Naraku be returned to before—before they had their encounters with him." He breathed. He had meant that everyone dead or injured be cure—anyone lost and gone to come back. Not to send Kagome forever out of their reach!

Slowly, the magic of the well brought their friend over one last time. Her face appeared behind the mist, dusted with teardrops, as she was brought to the well. "Sesshoumaru...!"

Her voice was but a whisper of the wind, as a hand reached out to grasp her love. Their fingers reached out, wanting to touch each other.

Perhaps that Fate had planned it that way. But why?

Why deny Kagome the love of her life? Why deny the Demonic Lord his love—when he had finally found it?

Tears coursed down Sesshoumaru's cheeks, as he realized his one mistake. "I promised to wait, Kagome..." he whispered.

He laughed dryly, turning tear-blinded eyes towards the sky. A gentle wind blew through the stilled meadow and a whisper of a voice rang through the air. Sesshoumaru reached out a hand and caught the butterfly in his hands.

"I wanted to set you free..."

The delicate creature fluttered its wings a few times, before flying off again.

"But Kagome..."

The wind slowly died and left the group.

"Should I have fought to keep you instead?"

**Author's Corner **

_**Explanations first!!**_

No, this is **_NOT_** the final chapter. There **_IS_** an **_epilogue_** to this story, so worry not!! Remember, I do not like sad endings, so I always try to keep my endings at the very least bittersweet/happy. If you do not like happy endings, I suggest you stop reading this fic now and have this as the final chapter!! _(Just remember to REVIEW!! GIVE ME YOUR FINAL REVIEW!!!)_

_**The tree: **_

Is the ancestor of the Outlaws. I had plans to start a new story about it, but decided against it. But, by then, I had already posted the chapter, so I'll just post the explanation here.

The ancestor of the Outlaws is Kagome's paternal ancestor. As you might have guessed or not, it is related to the God Tree in InuYasha's forest. You'll notice that in the original series of InuYasha, Kagome's father was never mentioned. (Or, if he was, I never caught it) So I had always assumed that her specific ability to travel through the well is a residue of her father's heritage. All my stories are, basically, referenced to this thought/theory with minor variation each time.

In other words, according to this story, Yoichi is, technically, Kagome's ancestor. (which was the reference to an earlier chapter, where I had it written that Kagome's scent seems incredibly familiar—family blood.)

_**The battle:**_

I didn't want the usual scene where Kagome somehow snatched the Shikon from Naraku's grasp last minute, purified it, and saved his soul. No, frankly, the guy has given her way too much grief for her to do that—no matter how forgiving she is.

As for the blood, I didn't want the usual where Naraku is defeated while the Inu Gang holds nothing but a few scratches and bruises. That is very unrealistic. If during the search for Naraku had been that bloodied/hurt, the final scene should have been more bloodied than I had it written.

_**Midoriko scene:**_

Midoriko and the demons she fought against created Shikon. If a dark/selfish wish is made upon the Shikon, it will turn corrupt and evil. So I had the thought that these two forces are constantly at battle with one another for control of the Jewel.

My theory is that Midoriko resides in the jewel, awaiting for the time when someone will FINALLY make that one selfless wish, so that her soul would be set free. (In a way, that sounds selfish) And, because InuYasha had REALLY wished to be a full demon, but instead wished for all the wrong to be righted instead, the Shikon is now no more.

_**Come Back Scene:**_

That whole scene with Sesshoumaru kissing Kagome back to reality is somewhat framed from Sleeping Beauty. Remember, my "Cinderella" chapter? That was the foreshadowing of this upcoming event. Yes, very cliché, but I just couldn't resist.

The Wish Scene 

There seemed to be a bit of confusion on this part. When the "Tree" gave Kagome that single leaf, he granted her powers to be able to make her wish come true. In a way, it's not granting her wishes (since Kagome is the wielder of power) and it's not the granting of power only (as it grants wishes).

"I wish Sesshoumaru would come back to life...with powers enough to kill Naraku."

Original line. I changed it into two separate sentence. However, in the end, it is still that single wish. It is not two wishes.

_**Fanfiction**_

Inu.-sess.fan: Lol. Thanks for the review!! -

Wake-Robin: Meh, if you expected a lot of work on my part, I hope you're not too disappointed. Did you seriously think I would work too hard? Aren't I already known for my laziness? Oh well. And besides, school just started...jeez, I never realized I had so much excuses...rofl.

DumbAssPunk: sigh I should do that...then when my computer dies on me, I won't loose everything...too bad I have no patience for notebooks. They tire me out. And, heh, glad to know you liked this!

Lauren: Glad you like!! Heh, well, Kag came back to life this chapter!! .

BlueDove: Well, if you're hoping for that happy ending, you should read the Epilogue!! - I mentioned before, I don't really care for sad endings. I mean, they're just so sad!! Lol. This ending will be the ending for those who doesn't like happy endings...Hope you'll review next chapter too!!! And, hey, out of curiosity, what did you read Friday?

Lehcar132: Haha, lol. Nah, that's not the end. Again, if you like happy endings, you should wait for the Epilogue. If you prefer bittersweet/sad endings, I suggest that you stop this as your final chapter. Erm, about that question...it's more like, she was given the power to make her wish come true...

Zeddy200: Thanks for the review!!! Glad you liked! Hope to see your review this/next chapter too!!!! .

Whitewolf: I didn't want to leave him sad...but it seems I left him sad...again...! But I'm hoping to end this story in a somewhat happy mode. If you like happy, wait for the Epilogue!

DemonWicca: Lol! I actually didn't quite have them in mind, but I can see what you mean...One dies, the other lifes...the other dies, the first comes to life...poor dears. And WOW!! You started school at Aug 7th?! I can't imagine going to school that early. I think I'll end up pulling all my hair out!!! O.o

Himitsu Joonetsu: Thanks! You know, you're the first person who mentioned Sango and Miroku at all. Everyone else centered on Kagome and Sess. Heh, glad to know that someone noticed these other two!! .

SessKaglovur: No! Don't die!! I still need your reviews!!! Lol. (I feel so evil.) I'm so glad you like my fic this much!! And I'm so flattered! Anyhow, I hope you're still alive to read this update...

Silver Miko-Youkai: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked!! .

AngelMiko69: Yay! Another person noticed Sango!! Though not Miroku...hm... And, nope! It's not over yet!! If you like happy endings, again, stay for the Epilogue! If you don't, and you prefer this ending, then please remember to give me your final review!!!

Hanyoubanshee: Aw, that's so sweet!! Here's the next chapter!!

SavedFromBoredom: Here it is! I hope it was enough, enough, enough! Lol

Lil-sesshy-lova: Lol. Unfortunately, at the current time, he's not all that happy...

Dancing-by-moonlight: Thanks! I'm glad you love it! I hope this update wasn't too far off!! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

_**Mediaminer**_

Uraki: Thanks so much!! Glad you liked!

Inutrasha: Oh, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked, and that you actually find my writing style enjoyable!! .

Sallyo129: Yay!! You reviewed!! Seriously, you're review is, like, one of the most funny ones that I receive!! Thanks so much for brightening my day!! Sesshoumaru: Send me a picture/profile of you, Sally, and I'll see about that marriage... Yuki: Nooo!! Sess!!! You're supposed to be MINE!!! Lol.

Uohana: I updated!! So glad that you enjoyed it!

Amber Wolf: Well, Kag came back to life. Unfortunately, he's still not happy. sigh Well, if you're looking for a happy ending, please wait for the Epilogue!

Again, Mediaminer members!! I'd really appreciate it if **each and everyone** of you review!! **PLEASE** do not click cancel before you review!! I'd like to get at least ONE review from EVERY ONE of you.

_**A Single Spark**_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I love 'em, I love 'em!! Please keep them coming!!

_**End**_

**AGAIN, EVERYONE!!!** This is NOT the final chapter of FM. For those of you who likes **_happy_** endings, there is an **_EPILOGUE_** coming!!! But, for those who does NOT like happy (somewhat happy) endings, you should stop this chapter and view THIS as the end!!

_**JUST REMEMBER TO SEND ME YOUR REVIEW!!! **_

**_DO NOT CLICK CANCEL WITHOUT REVIEWING!!! PLEASE!!_** I'd like to hear at least ONE review from EVERY ONE of my viewers!! Whether you've reviewed before or no, please review now!! Anonymous or signed, please tell me of what you though of FM!!

Happy Reading!

Lots of greets,

Yukisora and Hachigatsu

Edited by: Wake-Robin

Last Checked: September 24, 2004


	23. Epilogue Part I

**A/N: **Part 1 of the Epilogue of FM. Originally, the ending of this was in one mega-chapter, but my friend talked me out of it. So now, instead of one Epilogue, it'd be two. Hope you all enjoy!

**Epilogue Part 1**

Tears coursed down Kagome's cheeks as she was brought through the well. Her hands clutched at her heart, as she willed herself to return to the past. To return to her love.

_It's not fair_, she thought as she tried to get out of the mist that surrounded her. They had just confessed their love to each other. They had found and recognized their love finally. Why? Why did the Fates have to be so cruel?

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried, as she was brought further and further from her love. His face completely disappeared behind the cloudy mist, as she was lifted from the ground. Her hands reached out and passed through the mist. Closing her hands around his clothing, she pulled, willing herself to remain close to him.

However, before her heart could alight with hope, she felt the fabric come loose and realized that she was being moved once again. Her hands held the silky fabric of the gi, as the mist cleared to allow her vision of him, one last time.

"Sesshoumaru...!" She cried, trying to go to him. Her hands reached out, wanting to touch him. Her heart broke when she saw the stricken look on his face. A second later, the mist closed on her again and brought her through the well.

Kagome felt the usual floaty feeling as she passed through the well. Nevertheless, this time, there was a strange and definite finality to it. As though there is no doubt that, this is the last time. She knew, without having to be told, that this would be the last time. There will be no next time for her in the Sengoku Jidai.

Her eyes opened and she stared at her surrounding with saddened heart. Transparent tears flowed freely down her cheeks and dusted at the blue and yellow gi. Her eyes closed, as she felt the shift between one world to the next.

A nano-second later, however, her eyes snapped back open, as she felt her heart being ripped out of her. "Arrgh!" she cried out, clutching tightly at the gi. My heart! It's going to burst! Unaware to anything but the pain, her eyes screwed shut, as her body passed through the well.

Her soul, however...

...her soul floated back...back to the Sengoku Jidai...

-----

InuYasha slowly walked over to Sesshoumaru. He didn't like to see that expression on Sesshoumaru's face. No matter what happened, he's still his brother. He'd tried to kill him, but... InuYasha had always suspected that Sesshoumaru never had any real intention to kill him.

_I'd be dead,_ he thought, as he took another step. _If he really wanted to kill me...I'd be dead..._

They're brothers, and they had never wanted to _kill_ each other. He'd always just wanted to prove to Sesshoumaru that he had worth. And Sesshoumaru? Perhaps his older brother had always wanted to help him—help him get stronger.

"Sesshoumaru..."

His brother chuckled. Low and strangely hollow, the entire meadow echoed with the sound. It bounced from one wind to the next, until everyone could hear the sad and ironic chuckle. InuYasha swallowed, as he averted his eyes towards the well.

What can he do, after all? No words of comfort mattered to the heartbroken.

"Gone..." Sesshoumaru whispered, as once again, InuYasha had the miraculous experience of viewing his brother try to work out his emotion. He'd lost her again.

For that single, one single moment...he'd thought everything would work out. For that _one second_ when she opened her eyes and professed her love, he thought he could live his life with her...

"Gone..."

That's right...everything's gone. Everything's taken from him again.

He laughed again. Kagome left him. Back to where she came from...far away into the future. A part of his heart cracked again. The crack that had started to mend with the confession of Kagome's love opened again. It deepened, until he could feel the pieces of his heart crumbling to pieces.

There's nothing left of him. The remnants of his heart had died. How do you regain parts of yourself that had crumbled to a million pieces?

Sesshoumaru walked over to the Bone-Eater Well. His eyes looked down upon at the pile of empty bones all the way down at the bottom. Golden eyes stared blankly down at them, as slowly, one piece after another of his heart flowed through the well to follow his love.

He blinked, suddenly, when his eyes caught sight of a flash of blue coming down the bottom. Staring, he watched, as the light grew larger and larger. Widening, he backed away from the well just in time to see the blast of pure, white light flying out of the well.

It swirled around the entire field as though excited to be back, before stopping before a light of reddish, pinkish light.

Sesshoumaru stared, as the mist slowly disappeared from the figure at the center. It parted, to reveal the form of...

Of...

"Kikyo...!" InuYasha gasped, when he saw his lost love.

Everyone in the clearing stared, as the soul entered her body. The body stayed motionless for a moment before...

Blink.

Brown eyes greeted the world, as she swayed on her feet. InuYasha dashed forward, and quickly caught her before she could drop onto the ground. Brown eyes met gold, as finally, the two stared without a shred of hatred for the other.

Tears flowed down Kikyo's eyes, as she saw the love of her life hold her so tenderly in his arms. "InuYasha..."

_How?_ InuYasha wanted to ask. _How had Kikyo gotten her soul back?_

"Back to normal, InuYasha," Kikyo whispered as though she had read his mind. "From before Naraku..."

Again, the hanyou remained silent. His wish... It had brought Kikyo back. His spirit lifted, as he realized that Fate had given them a second chance. He could still be with Kikyo. He could still live his life with her.

But...

What happens to Kagome now? Kikyo's...Kagome's soul...Without Kagome's soul...what happens now? Does this mean the sequence after this would be altered? Would Kagome exist?

Pain entered his heart, as he realized that his best friend might not exist. As he realized that she would never live, never become the truly magnificent woman she is.

Kikyo saw.

Sorrow went into her features, as she lowered her brown eyes. "I know, InuYasha, that even though everyone came back, things cannot go back to the way it was." One crystalline drops sprinkled down after the next, and slowly, she sat back onto the grass beneath. "Memories remain—it cannot be erased. No matter what, bonds are formed, others are severed."

She looked down at the ground, using her long dark bangs to cover her features. "We cannot go back to the past anymore."

Her eyes turned to the Demon Lord, who stared at her with something akin to desperate lost. "Kagome is my future. My time has already past. It is stopped, so I have no right to continue it." Slowly, she rose. "Demon Lord," she murmured, bowing to the grieving Sesshoumaru. "The soul of your beloved is here..."

A step, then another. "You will..."

Kikyo smiled. A ghost of the person she was flickered into her features. "There is no future for me like this, Demon Lord. I am but a shadow of who I was. And even so, this world is no longer the place for me. I was not strong enough in my trust for InuYasha. And so, Naraku was able to deceive me. But Kagome wasn't. She does not deserve to be sacrificed. We need her in this world. We need the existence of Kagome."

Did she want to sob? Did she want to break down, and just plead so that she could remain with her love? There was still a chance, was there not? There was a chance that she and InuYasha could live happily together, was there not? The Fates had given them the chance, had they not?

But one look at the stricken Sesshoumaru and the accepting InuYasha told her no. There is no longer a pathway to the past. No matter how long she lingered, the result will be the same.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman who so resembles his beloved. She is not her, but the soul is the same. Kagome is somewhere inside that soul, waiting to be saved. Slowly, he drew Tenseiga, the Healing Sword.

"Kagome," Kikyo murmurs, as she closes her eyes. "Cannot become just a remnant of one's memory. She must live...she must be born..."

"Kikyo!" InuYasha called out, as Sesshoumaru prepared to strike. "Wait for me! I'll join you, eventually, in Hell!"

Kikyo smiled over at him, as the sword struck down to her heart. It pierced through her heart until the soul in her body flowed out. The large beam of pure white light burst through the air, happy to be free once again. The brilliant white light swirled around the Demonic Lord, twirling his silver strands around his person.

Looking at the excited spirit that resided so happily beside him, a slow sparkle returned to his eyes. A piece of his heart mended.

Here...she's still here...

She stopped before him. Her movements slowed, turning quite and serene. No specific feature could be seen, but he knew. It's her. She's watching him with the same love that he's smiling at in return.

Smiling...

...He's smiling again...

The few times that he'd smiled had been for her...

"Kagome," he whispered, raising Tenseiga towards the soul. "Kagome..."

Tenseiga glowed white. Slowly, swirls of mist protruded out of the brilliant diamonds of the sword. It continued to flow forward, until it encircled the soul entirely. When everything cleared once again, no brilliant white remained. And Tenseiga...

"She's in here," Sesshoumaru murmured, staring at the miracle of a sword his father had given to him. Had he known? Did InuTaisho know of Sesshoumaru's need of this? Had he somehow guessed? "She's here...in Tenseiga..."

And there's now no doubt in his mind. He had to go back to her. Her body is somewhere in the future. But her soul...

...her essence is here...

InuYasha saw his brother slowly return to his former self. The haunted fear was still remained, but it softens as seconds passed one by one. Softened by hope...and life...

Kagome? Is this all about Kagome after all?

But Sesshoumaru didn't care. Staring at Tenseiga, he closed his eyes to the world. All that mattered, in the end, is that she's here.

"We'll make it," he whispered. "We'll get you back to yourself..."

**Author's Corner**

This chapter is for all the bittersweet ending lovers out there!! If you're awaiting a completely happy ending, wait for Epilogue Part II!!!

Everyone seemed to have been expecting the Epilogue to be taken place in the 21st Century! I hope I'd managed to surprise at least a few of you. One of you DID guess at it, with your comment of "Kikyo's Return" and I salute you greatly!

Note About Tenseiga 

In the series, I think Tenseiga's usage is that it forces the soul back into the body by slashing the body. I twisted that basic idea—of Tenseiga having the ability to hold the soul in the sword for that nano-second—into a prolonged length of time. So, yes, Kagome's soul is now residing inside Tenseiga, awaiting for the day when she could return to her body.

Fanfiction 

Inu.-sess.fan: Heh, I didn't plan for Sesshoumaru to meet Kagome back in the future! . Hope this chapter came as a surprise! Although that tear idea was soooo fluffilicous...

Lechar132: Yup! Me too!! I mean, I realize that reality is not always perfect, but then what about miracles? I think people who says reality is not always perfect is just pessimists... Nehow, glad you liked and hope you'll await for Epilogue Part II!!!

Sayorian: Aw!! That's so sweet!! blush I'm so glad you enjoyed the fanfiction this much!

Dancing-by-moonlight: Still not the last chapter!! Wait for the ending!! And hope this chapter made you stop crying by the ending? Ah...

Kanemoshi: Heh, thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed so much...!!!

Whitewolf: RIGHT!! Although all he sees right now is just her glowing white globby soul form!

Kura-sama: Hope this chapter was slightly different from your version of the epilogue...And sigh so sad that I was so predictable...

Sess'nekofiregoddess: Er, yes? I mean, no? He's with her soul, but not her body? Heh, yea...

Zeddy200: Thanks so much!! bluuuush And wait for the final chapter—Epilogue Part II for the happy ending!!

DemonWicca: Yes! Kikyo came back! I congratulate you on your observations—you were the only one that realized that she might have to come back to life!! Anywayz, I don't mention this in this chapter, but in the next one, you can pretty much infer that the Outlaws lives happily now!

ManGledBunNy: Heh, yea, I really wanted that bloody scene there...Anyhow, glad you liked! If you want a complete happy ending, please wait for Epilogue Part II!

Kai/Hilary all the way: Glad you liked! Sorry for updating so slowly!!

AngelMiko69: Glad you liked! Hope this chapter satisfied!

Wake-Robin: Yup, yup!! Finally got the thing outta the way!! Yay! School...bleh! Evil creature! I tell you, it's the devil in the building form!! O.O

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami: Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing!

HellzAznGrl: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for updating so late!!

Aznchiki: O.o Addition...?! faints I'm so flattered!! So glad you like!! Sorry for the slow update!

Mayukagurl: They're together, technically. But happy ending comes next chapter!!

**Mediaminer**

YAAH!!!: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked!

Purityzdarkness: I signed you up on my notification site. If you wish to get notification on any new stories in the future, please sign up in . Glad you enjoyed! .

Ni-chi-chan: Nope! Kind of different, since Kagome is going to be with Sess these 500 years—technically speaking! But, hey, glad to know you liked it though!

Sallyo129: chokes while laughing Well, hmz...I'd see to marrying you and Sess, except, well, I WANT HIM TOO!!! (and the million other girls out there too...x.X) sigh RUN!!! RUN AND GET YOUR SOCK BACK!!! Rofl.

Tonia: Thanks! Glad you liked! .

Great Work: Thanks a million!

Lady-K: Ah, da lemon goodness—sorry! I'm not a very good lemon writer... (almost killed myself trying to write that previous lemon chapter!! O.O) Once I find a partner to collaborate with—that writes good lemon!!—I'll see to it, maybe? Sorry to disappoint!! ;;

**A Single Spark**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad that you're all enjoying this story, and anticipating my updates!

**End**

Please remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Happy Reading!

Lots of greets,

Yukisora and Hachigatsu

Edited by: Wake-Robin

Last Checked: October 17, 2004


	24. Epilogue Part II

**A/N:** Everyone, this is the **FINAL** chapter of FM!! Hope everyone would enjoy it, and **PLEASE** review when you are finished!!! We'd like to get your **final** review!!!

**(If anyone would like to get responses to your FINAL review, please leave me your email address and I'll respond by mail, or send you all the link where my responds will be posted!)**

Happy Reading!!!

**Epilogue Part II**

The sun was high up in the sky by the time she awoke. Lashes fluttering, blue-gray spheres greeted the smiling golden irises of her partner. Twin bows curved upward, as arms brought her closer into his embrace.

"Good morning," he murmured, brushing at her silky raven strands with his lips. Golden eyes closed, as he inhaled her familiar scent. Jasmine and vanilla wafted around him, gently mixing with his own.

Looking up at him with her clear eyes, she smiled at him. Cheeks flushed healthily, she leaned closed to his awaiting lips. "Morning, Sess."

She didn't want to wake, did not want to greet the day. Closing her eyes, she tried to bury herself further into him, closer to him. She wanted to stay with him forever. She never wanted to leave his side.

"We can't stay here all day, you know..." he commented, as though he had read her mind. Or, perhaps he had. They had spent centuries together, slowly viewing the world with a detached, removed front. They had both watched, as the youkai race diminished under the supreme technology of humans.

Together for centuries...

"Mmm..." Sighing, Kagome opened her eyes again and stretched. Her body rubbed sensually against that of her bed partner. Smirking slightly, she almost laughed at the annoyed growl of him.

Kagome squeaked, as she felt the sudden movement of him, Sesshoumaru. Her hair fanned out beneath her, as she stared at the amused golden eyes. "What?" she teased. "I thought you liked it?"

Growling at her, he leaned down and gently nipped at her neck. "I believe I like it...very much..."

"Hmm..."

"But..." Kagome frowned, as he stopped his ministrations. "We really do need to get out of bed. We have much time for this...after the wedding..." And with that, he moved off the bed and headed for their bath. It's become custom, in the past years, that whoever had the willpower to leave their oh-so-comfortable bed first, will get all the hot water first...

Pouting at the bathroom door, as though it was the cause of all her displeasures, she rose out of the silken sheets and paddled across the wooden floor. The loud ringing of her telephone resulted in Kagome running across the bedroom almost stark naked.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Nee-channnnnnnnnn!!" Souta's desperate voice rang through the phone, almost popping the eardrums of his elder sister. "Momma's gone INSANE! INSANE!!! She's trying to bring our BATHROOM to the beach!! Who brings toilets and sinks to the beach?!"

"What?!" Kagome laughed, plopping back onto her bed. "Where's Jii-san?"

"Eh? Er...upstairs, I think."

"Well, get him down and make sure that he calms momma down...All Jii-san needs to do is mention a few toilet ghouls and perhaps a few sink mummies..."

"Wha—ah...ahhh!! Smart, Nee-chan!!!" Souta breathed. "Yea, I'll do that right now, before mom really DOES displace the entire bathroom. See you and Sesshoumaru soon!"

Laughing and shaking her head, Kagome let the phone drop back onto the receiver. No sooner had the click been heard, the phone rang once again. "Yes?" she asked.

"WHO TOLD THEM IT'S HERE?! HOW CAN THEY GET THE WRONG IDEA—I MEAN THOUGHT—NO! I MEANT IDEA!! Arrgh! KAGOME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO DECIDE ON A SHINTO WEDDING?!?!?"

"Do tell him to calm down..." Sesshoumaru stepped out of the bathroom, a fluffy white towel rubbing at his frizzing hair. "It constantly amazes me that a powerful demon such as himself could stand all the noise he makes..."

"Shippo? Darling? Calm down. What's going on?"

"I'M THE GROOM!! THEY THINK I'M THE GROOM!!! THE CAMERA AND VIDEO GUYS ARE HARASSING ME!!! GOD, KAA-SAN!!!"

"What?!" Kagome repeated for the second time that day. "Oh God, how did that happen?" She breathed and, dragging the entire phone with her, went over to Sesshoumaru. She thrust the phone over to him and scowled. "You made the mess—you clean it."

Then, shaking out her dark raven hair, she went into the bathroom for her morning shower.

-----

"Oh God, Kagome! You look gorgeous!" Yuka circled around Kagome once more, looking her friend over with a critical eye. Kagome was dressed in a Chinese robe of pale pink. Embroidered red roses blushed all around the dress. A darker layer of pink and red peeked from underneath the outer layer.

Hair piled up into a tumble of curls, strands slipped here and there due to the wind that blew through the beach. She clutched at a bouquet of red roses similar to her dress in front of her, tied together with a large red ribbon. Large, dangling ruby drops swung in her ears, as her mother finished the final touches of Kagome's eyeshadow.

"That's good..." the bride murmured, as she breathed again. Staring out at the beach where all the guests were milling around, Kagome tried to remember how to breathe. After centuries of waiting, she and Sesshoumaru was finally getting married.

Getting married!

"God, am I ready?" she whispered, blue-gray eyes wide with anxiety. "Is HE ready?"

"Of course you are, darling," her mother murmured, just as quietly. "You just need to calm down. You look beautiful—outside and inside. Sesshoumaru will melt when he sees you."

"But mom—should I be so worried right now?" She twirled around to everyone suddenly, making them all jump. "I mean, shouldn't I be SURE of him? We've been together for CENTURIES. I've seen him through EVERYTHING. I mean..."

"Kagome," Eri walked over to her friend, her Chinese robe of blue-white shimmering against the beating sun. "You're about to get married to the man you've been with for centuries. Together—but never really together. Today is the day where you'll be finally and totally be together. So, of course, you'll be nervous."

Kagome stared at her friend. Right? Is she right? That SOUNDS right...so she must be right...right?

"Oh God!" Kagome's eyes widened enormously. "It's starting."

The orchestra had started the traditional song of "Here Comes the Bride." Before her laid the carpet in all it's multi-colored glory. There, at the end of the rainbow, stood her Prince Charming. Her everything.

Swallowing her suddenly dry throat, she took her mother's arm and waited as, slowly, one bridesmaid follow the next.

Everyone turned, however, when they saw her...walking down the aisle. Souta and her Grandfather both beamed at her. Shippo smiled and bowed as she passed. Rin hugged Kirara harder, and sniffed while she smiled. Kouga pulled Ayame closer to his side, smiling happily at his friend. Ayame wiped her eyes in a handkerchief, overcame with emotions. Yoichi nodded at her, eyes gleaming with happiness and pride. Descendants of Sango and Miroku each bowed and smiled. A few sighed with sentiment.

But Kagome didn't see them at all. Her eyes remained focused on the pair of patient eyes all the way at the front of the aisle. The golden spheres that told her the message she needed to hear.

I'm waiting, Kagome. I'm here, at the end of the rainbow waiting...waiting only for you.

Kagome didn't notice, when she was at the front of the aisle. She didn't notice when the ceremony began, and her mother moved away. She only stared at him, eyes filled with love and trust. He's waiting for her...he's sure of their marriage...he holds no doubt.

"...take Sesshoumaru for you ever beloved husband...."

"I do..." she breathed, not bothering to hear the rest of the sentence. "I do to everything for eternity!!"

The priest smirked, as he stared down at the couple. "Well, that somewhat toppled my next questions...I think eternity sort of answers it all..."

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the priest...Miroku's current eldest descendant. "Well?"

He sighed, the image of his ancestor. "Patience, Sesshoumaru, is a virtue. Yes...you may kiss the bri—" He shook his head slightly, smiling, as the two melted into an embrace of promise. "I proclaim you, husband and wife!" he cried out, as applause broke out from the audience. Kagome's mother wept, as Sesshoumaru swept his bride off her feet.

The wind blew through, as a gigantic yacht came into view. The group all cheered, as Sesshoumaru took his bride into his yacht with Kagome waving happily at them. Her eyes sparkled with the internal light of one who discovered her love. Her hair shone all the more brightly and her skin seemed to be made out of the butter-sweet softness of babies.

It was, perhaps, the most worthwhile picture captured in the entire wedding ceremony for everyone. The sight of the beautiful girl being swept off her feet by her prince. The sight of the two staring so loving at each other with the sun beating over head.

A wise old captain once had told her to dream. And she had, hoping against all hope, that her dreams would come true.

And in the end, her prince had come—riding in his suit of shining armor, armed with his sword of chivalry and love. He'd come to save her, to carry her off to happily ever after...

-----

"I love you, Sesshoumaru..." Kagome whispered that night, standing under the brilliant glow of the moon. She smiled up into the sky and stared at the silver shade of the moon so similar to her beloved's hair. "You're my knight...my prince..."

"And you, my lady...my queen..." he murmured in return. Wrapping around her, protecting her against the chills of the night, he stared down at her with the eyes and face of an angel. And yet, one wonders. Was he the mortal, staring at his goddess?

"A promise, koi," he murmured, leaning even closer to her side. "I promise, no matter who or what—not the Gods, nor Death, nor Time itself—nothing will separate us. I will always be there, always to protect you...guard you...cherish you..."

"A promise, love," she whispered back, leaning up for the awaiting kiss. "I promise, no matter how long or whatever happens, I will keep that promise in my heart and never lose faith..."

The clock ticked and the second hand moved over to twelve...

0:00...

Their foreheads bumped, as they stared into each other's eyes. "We'll be together for eternity..."

The portal between day and night...

...the passage between past memories and future dreams...

...gateway between the old and the new...

And second tick of the clock and—

Lips found lips, as heart touched heart. Eyes closed, and they both murmured, "I promise..."

The End...

**Author's Corner**

Yuki: I'm so sorry everyone!!! Please forgive this very slow update!! I promise that school and community service has been in the way of my life!! I simply have NO TIME to do anything besides work, work, work!!! O.o

Hachi: Yes, and this time, she really IS speaking the truth. Poor Yuki don't even have time for watching or reading her manga's anymore...

Yuki: sigh Yes, so true. I miss them soo much, and all of you too!!! My only consolation is that, most of you probably are bothered by school and such as well...If you not, you're darn lucky!! (Unless you're bothered by something else just as annoying...)

Hachi: So here's another apology for the delay!!

Yuki: OK, on to other news. The entire story had been building up to this last scene. I just love it...that single SECOND where it's neither night nor day...I love that part of the time cycle...

Hachi: Yes, yes...many of Yuki's fics/originals mention this 0:00...She seems to think she'll find that happily ever after in real life...

Yuki: claps You'll notice that I've taken off Heart of the Sea. Yes everyone that is indeed the next story that I have decided to work on. However, since I've gone back and read my fic, I've found many events and such that I do not like. As a result, I've changed the story around A LOT.

Hachi: Readers of "Sea" should re-read the fic again. And we hope you'll enjoy!!

Yuki: Jewels will be continued as usual, of course. So, now, the only story on hold is "Hacked!"

Hachi: We promise to get "Hacked!" to the finish as quickly as possible, although that might not take for another long while. Meanwhile, we ask that everyone **(EVERYONE!!!)** please review!! At least a single review from each of you! **Please fulfill this humble author and muse's wish!!! **

Fanfiction 

Wake-Robin: I don't know what happened to the last review, but lord knows I can't forget you. You're what kept me going through everything!! Not to mention, all the grammatical error disappeared all because of you, my almighty editor!! So, let me give you a **(really really really)** sincere and (hopefully) heartwarming hug!!!! I present you with my treasured chocolate finger!!! **YOU'RE MY MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!**

Kura-sama: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it, and that I was able to surprise you (even a little)! . YOU MAKE ME SMILE!!!

Tsuki Yume: A nice, big, bright and bold, **ARIGATO **to you!!!! Thanks for supporting me through everything!! Hope to see you in my other fanfictions!! Goddess Bless!!!! - YOU MADE MY WORLD GO ROUND!!!! xD

Lyn: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed it!! - YOU'RE SWEET AS A COOKIE!!!

Hanyoubanshee: Lol! Thank you so much for your support! I'm really glad you found my fic, and that you took the time to actually read and review!! Much thanks! YOU'RE HUMBLING!!!!

Inu.-sess.fan: Lol!! I thank you soo much **(soo very much!!)** for your endless support throughout this fanfic!! Your funny and encouraging reviews got me through those especially lazy moods of mine!! xD Hope I'll see you in my upcoming fanfictions!!! YOU'VE GOT A PLACE RIGHT HERE!! thumps heart

Sorata-chan: I'd love to hear those songs!! - It's uncanny how songs make us cry more. Thanks a lot for reviewing, and for liking FM!!! Hope to see you in the rest of my fanfictions!! YOU'RE COOLIE!!!

Demented Hope: AN UPDATE!!! A (hopefully) happy update!! - A large **arigato** to you for reviewing and for reading my FM!! I'm **immensely** happy that you enjoyed it!! YOU'RE MY CARE BEAR!!!

HellzAznGrl: Lol! Thanks for reading and reviewing FM! I hope you enjoyed it til the end!! Hope to see you in my upcoming fanfictions!! YOU MELT ME WITH YOUR REVIEW!!

Dancing-by-moonlight: Hope this chapter dried those tears!! - I'm going to have to give you a **major** thank you for reviewing FM for as long as you did!! Thanks for all of your encouragement, and for liking this story!! Hope to see you in future fanfictions of mine!!!!! YOU'RE THE SWEETEST!!!

AngelMiko69: Thanks a bunch for reviewing!! Hope this chapter made everyone happy again!! I thank you **greatly** for all of your support throughout the story!! And, also for actually liking it!! Hope to see you again! - YOU ROCK MY SOCK!!!

SavedFromBoredom: **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!** I think you were one of the "original" people who had been reviewing since Chapter One!! I'm so very happy that you liked it, and that you stayed til the ending of the story!! Hope to see you again in future stories, and that you liked this update! YOU'RE THE COOLEST!!!

DumbAssPunk: **Thank You** so very much!! You've supported my stories and had given me so much encouragement! Thanks for helping see this story through, and that you enjoyed it!! Hope to see you again in future fanfics!! (And that this final Epilogue dried your tears!!) YOU'RE THE MOST AWESOME!!

Kanemoshi: **Huuuuuuuuuuuuge arigato to you!!!** You are one of my older (oldest?) reviewers!! Ever since this story began!! I'm so glad you enjoyed FM, and that you actually saw it til the ending!! Thanks a BUNCH for reviewing and supporting FM for as long as you did!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!

IndecisiveFreak: Thanks for supporting FM for all this time!! YOU ARE THE GREATEST!!

DemonWicca: **THANK YOU WICCA!!!** You've supported this story for so long, I can't even remember when you started!! You "wow's" totally brightened my day and made me the happiest girl alive!! I'll say a hundred thank you's, but it'll never be enough!! So here's a large and bold, **thank you!** instead! YOU JUST MADE MY DAY!!!

Lakota: Thanks for reviewing!! (And for the star!) I'm glad you enjoyed it, and that you found FM (no matter the time frame!! ) I hope to see you in future fanfictions! YOU'RE MY STAR!!

Mikosama: Thanks a lot for reviewing!! (Chapter by chapter too!! OO) I'm so very happy that you enjoyed FM, and please thank the friend that recommended FM to you!!! YOU'RE WHAT ADDICTS ME TO YOU!!!!

Zeddy200: Thank you so much for reviewing, and for reading FM for as long as you did!! You words of encouragement and your many flattering compliments helped me finish this story!! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter (completely happy!!!) very much!!! YOU MAKE ME HUMBLE!!!!

Mediaminer 

Purityz Reincarnation: Thanks for reviewing!! Glad you liked!!! Lol! YOU'RE THE SWEETEST!

Sallyo129: Well, this is it. The **final** **chapter** of FM!! Gaah, thank you SOOOO MUCH for reviewing as long as you did!!!! I am **immensely flattered** that you liked it, and for giving such encouraging/awesome reviews!!! I hope to see you again in my other fanfictions!! YOU'RE THE ALL-TIME FUNNIEST!!!!!

Uohanna: Thanks for reviewing!! I'm very very **very** glad that you liked!! Hope to see you again in future fanfictions!!!! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!!

A Single Spark 

A large thank you to everyone who reviewed/rated my FM!!!! I'm **highly flattered** that you liked FM, and that you actually took the time to review or read it!!! **I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN IN MY UPCOMING FANFICTIONS!!**

End 

Yuki: I thank **everyone** who has reviewed or read FM for as long as it lasted!! I'm **immensely flattered** that you all seemed to have liked/enjoyed it!!! I hope we'll see most, if not all, of you again in upcoming fanfictions!!!!!

Hachi: We are immensely glad you enjoyed our work!!

**_PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE LAST TIME TO LET US KNOW OF YOUR FINAL THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!_ **(If anyone would like to get the responses to their final review, please leave me your email, and I will notify you of the responses when they come!!! - )

**Goddess Bless!!**

**Lots of love,**

**Yukisora and Hachigatsu**


End file.
